


saved.txt

by throwaway69 (hatchida)



Category: nothing - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 71
Words: 42,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatchida/pseuds/throwaway69
Summary: saved nsfw texts from various tumblrs in case the blogs get deleted from existence. nothing here is mine, its not tagged w/anything (I don't see any options on ao3 to keep fics privateor unlisted, unfortunately. drafts get autodeleted after a certain period of time) and this is a temp 'fic' until I have the time to save this stuff somewhere else. no favs or kudos please; again, nothing here is mine.





	1. cock worship - soumako

Sousuke is just fucking done with today. Passing the threshold of the apartment, he feels a weight lift as the savory smell of something meaty and sauced hits his nose; Makoto is such a good cook. Those classes he took were paying off, in more ways than one. He got to do his dream job of being a personal chef and Sousuke was blessed by the fruits, vegetables, and overall prime ingredient choice labors; maybe life wasn’t so bad.

“Welcome hom–ugh, why do you smell… like that?” Makoto skids to a halt, his arms still stretched wide and it would be comical if not for the fact Sousuke very much wants his hug but very much will not taint Makoto with this putrid odor.

Sousuke grimaces, pulling off his jacket and balling it up; “There was… an incident at work tonight. Someone couldn’t hold their liquor so they decided to upchuck it on me.” He toes off his shoes and hangs up his keys. “I’m gonna grab a quick shower and then we can eat, smells amazing by the way.” He doesn’t miss and thoroughly enjoys the blush that erupts across Makoto’s cheeks.

“Thanks, I tried a few new ingredients, I hope you like it,” Makoto admits, eyes averting to the wall. He looks so cute with that blush and the apron.

Sousuke reaches up a hand to tilt his face back to his but then he remembers he smells terrible . “Go on,” he says instead, “get back to it, I’ll be quick, promise.”

Makoto nods and hurries back to his domain, Sousuke checking out that fine ass as he goes. Shaking his head, he hurries to the on suite bathroom, tears off his clothes and shoves them in the hamper. He turns on the taps, scrubbing off the stench as the hot water eases some of the tension from his tight muscles but he still considers asking Makoto for a massage tonight, though he supposes he really should give one considering the lovely meal that’s been prepared for him.

He doesn’t want to but he really should do the laundry tonight because there’s no way he’s losing a pair of his favorite jeans because some idiot decided to over indulge; plus they were fucking expensive! His eyelids flicker–down, up, down, up–and he knows if he doesn’t get out now hewill fall asleep standing up; or worse collapse and then he’ll have a panicked Makoto on his hands and no dinner in his stomach. He turns off the water and steps out, drying himself as he walks into the bedroom to grab his most comfortable black sweatpants and the butter soft t-shirt with the tribal design Makoto gave him for his last birthday. It’s the most comfortable shirt he’s ever worn and he rues the day he has to say goodbye to it.

Stepping into the hall, he’s assaulted anew by the scent of Makoto’s creation. It blooms hunger in his stomach and warmth in his heart. Reaching the kitchen, he leans against its threshold, watching as Makoto scurries around. Ok, maybe scurries isn’t the best term for someone of Makoto’s size but he’s adorable in his earnestness and Sousuke is one inch taller than him, so yes–he watches Makoto scurry around the kitchen.

“Oh, there you are,” Makoto says smiling (god Sousuke loves that smile), “I was just about to serve it up.”

“By all means,” Sousuke says, pushing away from his perch and taking a seat at the table. Makoto brings over a bowl filled to almost the brim with what looks like some sort of stew, setting it down in front of Sousuke. Before he can turn away, he grabs his hand and kisses it; “Thanks for the meal.” Makoto’s cheeks erupt in pink and Sousuke grins.

“You… you’re welcome,” Makoto says, drawing back as his hand is released. It amuses Sousuke that he can still fluster the man after so much time together.

Makoto takes his place opposite him, giving his own thanks for the food and then digs in.

“Holy crap this is amazing, Makoto. What’s in it?” Sousuke asks between bites, barely willing to stop shoveling food in his mouth to ask the question.

“Really? I’m so glad you like it. It’s lamb with parsnips and beets. I wanted something different from a traditional stew.”

Sousuke nods as he listens, taking a bite of the pillow soft roll accompanying his meal and groans in pleasure; “Thank god I have to be fit for a living, otherwise you’d turn me into a marshmallow man.”

“Speaking of work, did you want to talk about what happened?”

Sousuke shrugs, taking another bite of food before replying, “Pretty much told you the whole thing when I walked in. Stupid drunk guy, he looked half dead. We were debating calling an ambulance but his friends rushed him away after he puked on me. I probably looked like I was going to kill him.”

Makoto chuckles, “You do have that effect on people.”

“Hey, you’re not supposed to agree with that,” Sousuke complains.

“It’s part of your charm, Sou.”

Now it’s his turn to blush. Sousuke coughs, reaches for his glass of water and chugs it down. “That… was delicious. Seriously, it’s a keeper,” he says, standing from the table and gathering their dirty dishes.

“I can do that–”

“You cooked, I clean, that’s the rule, now scoot, go relax” Sousuke insists, giving Makoto a slap on the butt earning a squawk of indignation. He grins, turning his attention back to the task at hand. Truth be told, he doesn’t mind doing mundane chores, it helps soothe him in some odd way, makes him feel useful in a different capacity. He puts away the leftovers, washes the pot and puts everything away, giving the counter a proper scrub down before washing his hands and adding lotion to keep them from drying out, a trick he learned from Rin during their days rooming together in school. He smiles at the pictures flashing in his mind, reminding him he really should call the red head; it’s been a while since they last talked.

Entering the living room he’s surprised not to find Makoto, assuming he would either be watching TV or reading a book while he waited for Sousuke to finish the dishes. “Mako?” he calls.

Makoto enters from the hall and fidgets under Sosuke’s inquisitive gaze; “I didn’t want your clothes to get stained,” he says.

Ah, he snuck in to start the laundry. “You little brat,” Sousuke mumbles, falling onto the couch and laying his head back against the cushions. It would be prudent to get to bed, try to get some decent sleep but he’s reasonably sure that won’t happen given the ache in his muscles. How people can presume his job to be glamorous, he’ll never understand. If anything, it’s downright embarrassing, having to manhandle drunk men and women alike either to break up fights or save them from toppling over a balcony. He can’t wait to hear back about the private security job, hoping desperately they take him on; it would mean getting out of that nightclub and into somewhat regular hours.

He rolls his head, groaning at the pinch in his neck and isn’t surprised when Makoto’s hands take hold of his shoulders, gently guiding him forward to grant access to his neck and back. Thumbs press into the knots in his cervical and he groans louder; it fucking hurts.

“Sorry,” Makoto whispers against his hair.

Sousuke pats the top of his hand; “Don’t worry, I appreciate it.”

There’s a hum of understanding from behind and Sousuke works to keep his noises to a minimum; he doesn’t want Makoto to feel bad. Makoto keeps massaging, working his way out and down until the angle becomes too steep for him to get a proper push on the muscles. “I think that’s good for tonight, don’t want to do any damage,” he says, moving around from the back to the front of the couch.

Sousuke leans back again, nodding with his eyes closed. He gives a tentative roll of one shoulder then the other, moves his neck from side to side. There’s definitely still tension but Makoto did an amazing job as usual. The addition of weight and warmth draws him out of his self-inspection and he opens his eyes to find Makoto’s face hovering above his own but they close once more as his lips are covered in a kiss. Moving his arms from the back of the couch, he wraps them around Makoto’s waist, pulling him more flush against him, hungry for more contact and increases the pressure of the kiss, nibbling at Makoto’s bottom lips like he knows he likes.

It does the trick, Makoto positively melts into him, the weight of his firm, hot body a welcome one against Sousuke’s. He lets loose a groan when Makoto cards his fingers through his damp hair, pulling away to suck in a breath before he trails his lips on the male above him’s throat, relishing in the little sigh Makoto lets out.

He’s glad for the loose sweats, his cock already fully hard. Were it not for puke boy at the end of his night, he’d probably have attacked Makoto at the door, fucking him hard and fast against the wall, so pent up was he from watching people writhing and grinding against each other all night, his mind wandering to how it felt like dancing with Makoto like that. He really should take him out again, get dressed up and paint the town. It’s a thought he’s had more than once but he always ends up–selfishly he’ll admit–preferring to stay in when the week is done.

Makoto leans down, teases the flesh of Sosuke’s ear with his teeth making him buck up, allowing him to feel just how hard Makoto’s gotten as well. He moves to stand, expecting Makoto to shift his weight around his waist so he can carry him to bed but he holds fast, pressing Sousuke back down.

Sousuke blinks his eyes open, lays one hand gently on the side of Makoto’s face. “Something wrong?”

Makoto shakes his head vigorously, nuzzles into the hold. “I… I just want…

“You want… what?”

Makoto doesn’t speak, merely climbs off Sousuke’s lap who bemoans the loss of contact but is saved from further concern when Makoto kneels in front on him, wrapping his fingers around the waistband of his sweatpants. Sousuke still isn’t quite sure what he wants other than for him to remain on the couch so he lifts his hips, allows Makoto to pull off his pants freeing his still half hard cock and sighs at the pressure release, glad for the cool air against his overheated skin. But one look in Makoto’s eye has him reasonably sure things are about to heat up again.

Makoto doesn’t move to take off his clothes or Sousuke’s shirt, just stays on his knees, looking at cock, rubbing his hands up and down his thighs. He glances up through those ridiculously long lashes and gives a smile so coy, that–should Sousuke not know him better–he would think Makoto is teasing him.

Sousuke sucks in a breath as Makoto leans forward, sticking out his tongue to trace a line from his hip joint all the way to the tip of his cock, swirling around the head and the back down the other side. He nuzzles his nose against his balls, placing light kisses all over each sending Sosuke’s pulse into the stratosphere. Makoto opens his mouth, sucking in one ball, rolling it around on his tongue as his hand rubs up and down the opposite thigh. Finally, he shifts up, pressing a kiss to the head of his dick before engulfing it with his lips and slowly–achingly slow–takes Sousuke inch by inch into his mouth.

Sousuke bites his lip, relishing the heat of Makoto’s mouth. His hand reaches forward, grabs a fistful of hair but before he can thrust up, Makoto pops off, shaking his grip free; “Not that tonight. I’d like things… soft.”

Sosuke inclines to apologize but he knows if he does Makoto will feel bad, like he’s done something wrong. Truth be told, he loves Makoto like this. Loves the tenderness in his beautiful green eyes. Loves his large hands, seemingly built for toughness but give such a gentle touch that it melted even his hard heart.

He loves Makoto’s cooking, how he can’t help himself when it comes to cleaning, to sacrificing his own comfort to make this house a home for Sousuke to come back to, all despite his own grueling schedule.

He loves Makoto.

How long has it been since he told him that?

“Ok, Mako, whatever you want. I’m yours to do with as you please,” Sousuke says, keeping his voice as soft as possible.

Makoto flushes again but nods determinedly, adjusts back to his previous position and takes Sousuke’s cock–softened but still aching–wholly into his mouth. Sosuke’s large, so going in soft is a welcome surprise as it isn’t often that Makoto can take him to the hilt.

“Ah, fuck,” Sousuke whispers, working hard to keep himself pliant, to not usurp Makoto’s wishes with his own desire to positively fuck his face. He can do that tomorrow, he supposes.

Makoto hums, the vibrations shooting straight to Sousuke’s spine making him twitch. Makoto’s hands–large, strong, but soft–land on his hips, holding him in place as his head slowly bobs up and down, his lips caressing his cock, his tongue wetting him more with each pass. He’s not able to take him quite as deep but it still feels fucking amazing.

Sousuke’s head lulls back, his hand reaching out again but this time he merely cards his fingertips through Makoto’s hair, enjoying the softness of it. Makoto makes no noise of complaint so he does it again, allows himself more of a handful but he never grips and he never tugs, just plays with his hair as Makoto sucks him.

Sousuke grunts, takes in a long breath; “Mako… babe… fuck that feels so good.”

He feels his balls cupped, massaged as Makoto unsheathes Sousuke’s cock from his mouth only to lick it, flicking the tip of his tongue against the head and slit, each pass making Sousuke’s hips twitch and his ass muscles clench.

“I love your cock, Sou,” Makoto says through a sigh. He rubs his cheek against the side of it, his eyes closed and a smile on his red, plumped lips; “It’s so big, so thick and hot.” He wraps one hand around the base, sucks the tip in his mouth, rolling his tongue along the head.

“Fuck… fuck!” Sousuke can’t think of anything else to say, words garbling in his throat until all he can do is voice the one thing he wants to do, so,so badly. He looks down again, meets his eyes to Makoto’s, surprised and pleased by the fire burning bright in his dark green iris.

“You make me feel so good with this, it’s the perfect cock for me. The perfect size, the perfect length.” He licks from base to tip again, never breaking eye contact; “The perfect taste.”

“I… Mako… please…”

Makoto nods, gives a squeeze to the base and sucks down the upper half, his mouth and hand working in tandem. Sousuke can’t stand it, bucking up again. Makoto gives him a look and he stills, mouths an apology and tilts his head back, trying to stay still, trying to let Makoto finish this his way. He sucks him down as far as he can and Sousuke can feel his tip grazing the back of Makoto’s throat; that alone is enough.

“Fuck, Mako, I’m gonna cum, shit, I’m gonna… oh, baby!” He erupts into Makoto’s throat. He can hear him splutter, choking a bit but he doesn’t pull away, just takes it, allows Sousuke to empty himself completely. Finally, he collapses, panting heavily and Makoto lets him go, swallowing before drawing a deep, long breath.

Sousuke comes back down to earth, rolls his head to the side;  “I think we found a solution for my tight muscles, they’re like jelly.”

Makoto chuckles, the happy sound warming Sousuke all over again. He manages to crook a finger, gets Makoto back on his lap. His hands seek his hair again, fingers weaving through olive brown, and he pulls him gently down. Lips against lips, he whispers, “I love you, Tachibana Makoto.”

Makoto smiles, bright and wide and open and it’s so beautiful Sousuke thinks he just might cry; then again he’s riding high on endorphins. The kiss he receives says it all. I love you too.


	2. SouMako Drabble (Anon request) NSFW: BDSM, D/S, master/slave, BDSM club, butt plugs, spanking, dirty talk, humiliation, chastity device, public sex

They’ve been going to the BDSM club for a few months now. Sousuke has a membership of sorts and, even though they don’t do anything public or raunchy, Makoto likes the atmosphere. They always come home completely hard and horny, and then Sousuke pounds him until their too exhausted to go another round.

Makoto likes the club. He likes watching masked and blindfolded masters and slaves getting abused and fucked. He likes imagining himself in those positions, but he’s usually too embarrassed to bring it up with Sousuke. 

They’re in the bar one day and Sousuke spreads his legs, smiling at Makoto, “On my lap, Makoto,” he says smoothly, reaching for his drink.

Makoto feels his cheeks heat up immediately, they’ve never done anything like that before, even if it was only something like sitting on Sousuke’s lap, “I um… B-but we’re so in the open,” he mumbles, “Usually we sit in the back but-“

“No buts,” Sousuke says, his eyes narrowing, “Sit here. Now.”

“S-sousuke…” Makoto whimpers, shifting his gaze around them, swallowing at the people spread out there, drinking and touching.

Sousuke grabs him before he can even think, pulling him over hi lap where everyone can see. Sousuke’s hand is at his belt, yanking it loose so he can push Makoto pants off, spreading his legs so everyone can see his cock and balls, tied up in a nice, leather cage, his hole plugged as usual.

“Bad boys get punished, right?” Sousuke whispers. There are people looking, curiosity stirred. Makoto can his his heartbeat in his ears, but he can also feel himself twitching, his cock filling at the sheer humiliation.

“B-bad boys- bad boys get p-punished… Master,” he whispers softly before the first hard smack comes down on his ass, making him cry out and moan in the room.

“I want you to count nice and loud, Makoto. Count,” Sousuke orders, delivering another two hard slaps.

“A-ah! T-two! Three!” Makoto cries out, shaking in Sousuke’s lap, his hands gripping Sousuke’s thigh so he won’t slip off.

Sousuke gets rougher from there his blows unrelenting as Makoto babbles out numbers, drooling and sobbing and moaning by the twentieth slap.

“Hey! Try this…” Someone is offering Sousuke something, and he can’t see it. All he knows is his ass is burning and aching and it’s so good. A paddle slaps his ass even harder than Sousuke’s hand had been, making him scream into the room. He gets another ten slaps from the paddle, the weight and sting of it making him delirious.

Sousuke takes to spanking his inner thighs before he hits the paddle against the plug jammed inside him, “Oohh! Ahhh! Master!” he screams, sobbing at the thick toy jolts against his prostate. His cock is leaking between his legs, but he can’t cum because of the cage. His balls are aching, tight and full of cum that hasn’t been released in days.

Sousuke spanks the plug a few more times before he jerks him upright, spreading his shaky legs so all the on-lookers can see his bright red ass and thighs, his aching, swollen hole, and his dripping cock.

“Cum for me,” Sousuke whispers, loosening the straps on his cock just a bit before he starts smacking Makoto’s balls, “Come on. I know you can. Everyone wants to see you cum, slut.”

“M-master,” Makoto sobs, trying to squirm but Sousuke’s grip is too strong, “Ma-mast- ahhh!” He screams as his balls tighten, his cock managing to spurt cum out despite the leather still wrapped around it. It hurts. His cock hurts, his ass hurts, his balls hurt, but Sousuke is whispering praise in his ear, stroking his flaming ass, and he knows it feels good anyway.


	3. HaruMako Drabble (Anon Request) OMega!Makoto, Alpha!Haru, public sex

Haru knows Makoto is attractive to others. An omega like him who’s tall and broad and well-muscled is unique, and appealing to more alphas than Haru realized, but he also knows Makoto is his and only his. He’s the only one who kisses Makoto at night, the only one who gets to hug him or cuddle him or touch him in anyway.

Maybe he’s overly protective, but haven’t to watch Samezuka swim members place a “friendly” hand on his Makoto’s back is too much, and it happens too many times in one joint swim practice for Haru to not do something about it.

So he takes Makoto in the locker room right then and there, and he lets the others be drawn in my Makoto scent and cries, the sounds of an omega getting a good, hard fucking.

He has Makoto spread out on one of the benches, his legs splayed so the other swimmers can see the way his Makoto’s hole is stretched around his alpha cock. Makoto had barely needed any stretching. He’s always so eager to be played with that his hole opens right up and he’s oozing slick in minutes.

The other alphas are watching with interest, their cocks bulging in their swimsuits, but Haru fixes them with such a terrifying gaze that they wouldn’t even dare touch themselves in his presence. They would be getting off to the sound and smell and sight of his omega after all, and he just wouldn’t stand for that.

“Makoto is mine,” he says softly, though he knows they hear the venom in his voice as he gives a particularly hard thrust into Makoto’s hole, making the other boy wail, “This is mine,” he whispers, dragging his fingers around the rim of Makoto’s swollen hole, “And this.” He grips Makoto’s cock, giving a hard squeeze.

“Ahhh… M-more,” Makoto whines softly, his eyes glazed as his head falls back onto Haru’s shoulder. He’s too high on the pleasure to even care about the people watching Haru pummel his asshole.

“Of course,” Haru breathes in his ear, biting into Makoto’s neck to suck a bruise there, his eyes still on the others in the room.


	4. SouMako Drabble (Anon Request): Collars, breathplay, d/s, vibrators

Makoto is more than desperate by the time they arrive home, and he hates the way Sousuke is taking so long to fiddle with his keys and then the lock, but as soon as they’re inside and the door is shut, locked again, their shoes quietly taken off, Sousuke slams him to the wall, and it’s all worth it.

“God, Makoto,” Sousuke breathes, fingers already tugging at his belt and waistband, pulling down his pants and boxers so his fingers can grasp the vibrating dildo that’s still buzzing in Makoto’s wet, swollen hole, “You’ve been such a good boy for me… You’re gonna keep being a good boy, right?”

Makoto recognizes the tone in Sousuke’s voice as his fingers scrabble for grip on the wall, his cheek pressed against it as he pants, already breathless. It’s the tone of voice Sousuke uses when he wrecks him; when he bites him and leaves bruises, fucks him until he’s nearly unconscious, ruins him and then ruins him all over again, making him cum again and again until he’s sobbing because he can’t cum anymore, and then Sousuke makes him cum dry.

And Makoto loves it. He craves it. Every second of every minute that Sousuke is dominating him, bearing down on him until he feels like nothing but a well-pleasured mess for Sousuke and only Sousuke.

“I-I’ll be good,” he manages to get out, swallowing the saliva gathering on his tongue, “A-anything for you, S-Sousuke… I’ll always be good for you.”

Sousuke doesn’t say anything. His fingers just find purchase on the dildo and he starts thrusting it, hard and deep, making Makoto wail and gasp as he claws at the wall, the only thing keeping him held up being Sousuke’s arm around his waist.

“You like this, being owned by me,” Sousuke breathes, bringing his hand up to Makoto’s neck, two fingers slipping under the already tight leather wrapped around the column of his throat, “You like being my bitch, my personal slut, my dog, my whore,” he whispers, and Makoto shudders uncontrollably at each slanderous name, his eyes rolling back as he revels in the tightness around his throat and the vibrations pulsating in his asshole.

“Y-your s-slut-“ he starts, but Sousuke silences him with a sharp smack to his ass and a twist of the collar, effectively choking off most of his air supply.

“I’m talking now,” Sousuke says, and Makoto can hear the smirk in his voice, “So shut up, and moan for me.” He tugs the collar hard and Makoto can’t breathe, his lips opening and closing weakly as he tries for air. All the while his hips are twitching, his dripping cock spilling precum onto their floor. 

He hopes Sousuke makes him lick it up later.

The vibrations increase in his ass, going to an even higher level than where they were on the train and he can barely move, whether it’s from the abuse to his sweet spot or the lack of air, or a combination of both. He feels himself drooling, his tongue lolling out to lick at his swollen lips as his eyes roll back again, his vision starting to flash between consciousness and unconsciousness.

He cums then when Sousuke jams the toy so deeply into him, whispering filth into his ear. He can hear himself making weak, barely there gasps that would be moans or maybe screams if he could breathe, his entire body shaking so hard as he spills cum over the floor.

He can breathe again after, the collar gone all together and the vibrations ceasing in his hole, though he remains stuffed with the toy. He starts to fall. but Sousuke scoops him up, and when his eyelids flutter, he sees Sousuke smiling down at him.

“Up for another round soon?” he asks, his voice back to normal, caring and sweet.

“G-give me…. Give me th-thirty minutes,” Makoto pants, his cock already twitching in interest.


	5. HaruMako Drabble (Anon Request) NSFW: Masturbation, dildos

Whenever Haru goes away for a tournament, Makoto always seems to get needier than ever. There are no soft kisses or hugs, or Haru’s hand on his cock, Haru’s cock inside of him. It’s just him in a bed alone every night, and sometimes he can’t help but to pretend Haru is there.

He fishes a pair of Haru’s boxers out of the laundry, raising them to his face to take a whiff, moaning softly at the scent of Haru all over the cloth. It’s so good, and it makes his cock hard in his pants. 

He finds himself in their bed later, spread out on the sheets that smell like Haru too, clutching Haru’s boxers in his hand as his fingers carefully play with his cock. He wishes Haru was there to touch him, but he’s always had a good imagination to fall back on.

“Haru…” he breathes out, teasing the head of his cock, feeling the wetness of precum gathered there, “O-oh… Haru… Haru,” he whines. He can smell Haru’s musk all over the boxers he has all but pressed to his face, his fingers, slick with precum, moving down to rub his hole lightly. He can feel his entrance twitching against his fingers, desperate for something inside, desperate for Haru-

“You’re so dirty, Makoto,” Haru’s voice comes from the doorway and Makoto’s eyes open quickly to see Haru standing in the doorway, a smirk on his lips and his bag on his shoulder.

“Ha-Haru…” Makoto says softly, blinking to try and deduce if Haru is actually there or not, “You’re… You’re back early?” he asks out, his hand still moving over his cock.

“Yeah, and just in time too it looks like,” Haru says, dropping his bag to cross the room and quickly get on the bed, looming over Makoto. He grips the boxers in Makoto’s hand, whisking them away before he leans down to kiss Makoto, wet and dirty, forcing his tongue inside Makoto’s mouth.

“I’m glad I could come home to this… Makoto being such a dirty little boy for me,” he breathed, tweaking Makoto’s hard nipples until they’re soft and starting to turn red, makoto whimpering all the while.

“Haru… I-I want-“

“i know,” Haru smiles, reaching for the bedside table to put a large dildo from the drawer, handing it to Makoto, “Show me what you were going to do,” he instructs, leaning back and unzipping his pants, pulling out his cock to start stroking himself.

“O-Okay,” Makoto says, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth as he slicks his fingers and pushes them into his hole, “A-ahhh! Ah! Haru!” he moans, his eyes fluttering shut as he stretches his hole, “Ooh.. Oh- Haru! Y-your fingers-!”

“That’s enough,” Haru says softly, “put in it, Makoto.”

Makoto pulls his fingers out and grabs the dildo, slicking ti with lube and slowly easing it into his hole, the width of the toy making him tremble and moan weakly. It’s their biggest toy, always such a stretch for Makoto asshole, which is why Haru loves having him use it.

“Talk to me, Makoto,” Haru whispers, leaning forward to trace Makoto’s wet, stretched rim.

“O-oh! Haru! I-it’s so big! I’m so full… so full…I-it stuffs me so good, l-like Haru’s cock… It stuffs me so- ahhh!” He screams when Haru grabs the base of the toy and thrusts it in hard, aiming directly at Makoto’s prostate. He smiles when precum dribbles from Makoto’s hard cock, starting to thrust the toy hard and fast.

“Keep talking,” he says softly, smiling when Makoto wails.


	6. SouMako Drabble (Anon Request) NSFW: Omega!Makoto, Alpha!Sousuke, heat cycles, dirty talk, knotting, biting, rough sex

Sousuke wakes up on the second day of makoto’s heat refreshed and ready to take his mewling omega again for a second day straight. He had already called into work, telling them he had a family emergency, which wasn’t entirely a lie. It is an emergency; Makoto needs him to touch him and fuck him and make him scream.

Makoto is still sleeping, his body already decorated in bruises and bites from yesterday. Sousuke can see his hard cock in between his legs, drooling onto his thigh, his ass covered in his own slick. He looks delectable, and Sousuke wants to get started immediately.

He wakes Makoto up by sucking his cock until the sensation is too much for him to remain asleep. As soon as Makoto’s eyes open, glassy with the affects of his heat, he cums into Sousuke’s moans, hitched, little moans leaving his throat as his hips twitch.

“S-Sousuke?” he whines softly, shifting on the bed so he can spread his legs, “Fuck me, S-sousuke… I need it.”

That’s all Sousuke needs to hear. He surges forward, slamming inside Makoto. Makoto’s hole is so wet and used from the night before that he doesn’t even need stretching to take Sousuke’s huge cock. He takes it so well, screaming and arching as he’s filled.

Sousuke flips him over on the bed, making Makoto scream again tat the sensation inside him. He jerks Makoto’s hip up and starts pounding his ass, filling him over and over with his cock. Makoto is already a mess and they’re barely started. His ass and the backs of his thighs are covered in slick, the entire room smelling of his heat pheromones. He keeps cumming too, shuddering as his cock releases over and over again between his legs, ruining the sheets.

“That’s it,” Sousuke breathes, “That’s my good, little slut,” he pants, “How many times have you come? Six? Seven? You haven’t even been touched. Is your ass truly that desperate for a good hard fucking? Are you that much of a cockslut?”

“N-noooo,” Makoto moans, nearly incoherent, “N-no… nnnn- I’m n-not- ahhh!”

“You’re not, huh?” Sousuke grins, “You tighten up your slutty asshole whenever I call you names, whenever i tell you how go you are taking my cock… Go on… Tell me.” He pinches Makoto’s nipples hard and bites a unmarred section of skin on his back, making his omega wail.

“S-Sousuke! I-I- I’m a- a-a slut! A-a slut for your b-big cock!” Makoto sobs, and it’s music to Sousuke’s ears, “I-I love your b-big- big c-cock in my- ahhn! I-In my tiny a-asshole,” he whimpers, shuddering hard as he cums again.

“Good boy… Such a good, good boy,” Sousuke croons, gripping his hips even tighter. He can feel his knot forming, catching on Makoto’s swollen, abused rim, “Gonna knot you now… You can take it. You’re filthy hole took it so well last night, right? Are you going to swallow my alpha knot with your desperate hole?”

“Y-Yes! G-give it to m- ahhh! Oh! S-Sou- ahhh!” Makoto is screaming, loud and laced with pleasure as Sousuke pushes his fully-formed knot deep inside him, absolutely stuffing his asshole as he cums deep inside of him.

Makoto is sobbing and shifting on the bed in Sousuke’s hold as Sousuke hot cum fills him, stuffing his ass with seed.

Sousuke feels Makoto trembling, slowly collapsing into the bed. He spoons him on their sides, his cock still knotted inside Makoto’s hole. He’s gentle with him for a few minutes, kissing him and letting him catch his breath before he smiles, nipping at Makoto’s ear, “Let’s see how many times I can make you cum with my knot,” he breathes, grinding hard into Makoto’s hole.

Makoto screams as his cock releases again, and Sousuke can’t wait for more.


	7. RinMako Drabble (Anon Request) NSFW: Slow, passionate sex

However brash and outwardly prickly Rin may try to be, Makoto, and everyone else they’re friends with, knows that Rin is a completely softy, prone to frequent tears and possessing an ability to romanticize almost any situation.

And that isn’t different in their relationship or sex life at all. Sometimes, Rin is rough with him, pounding him hard and making him feel every inch, whispering filth into his ears, but more often than not, Rin is overly emotional in bed, so eager to make Makoto feel good and proclaim every feeling he has for him.

Makoto knows the signs when Rin wants slow, passionate sex with lots of kisses and caresses. It usually starts with Rin cooking him dinner, quiet small talk accented with soft smiles, and then they wind up in bed, Rin caressing Makoto’ naked body.

“So beautiful,” Rin always says, and then repeats over and over through the night, “Makoto… You’re so beautiful…”

“R-Rin- ah!” Makoto gasps when Rin’s thin fingers twist inside him, rubbing his prostate slowly, “Th-there!”

“I know,” Rin breathes, nuzzling Makoto’s neck, tasting his sweaty skin, “I’ll make you feel good… I love you so much,” he whispers, mouthing at Makoto’s slack, kiss-swollen lips before he kisses him deeply, panting against his mouth, “Makoto… Gonna put int in, okay?”

“Y-yes… Yes, ye… I-I need you inside, Rin,” Makoto manages to get out in between breathless pants and heavy kisses.

Rin is always so careful when he enters him, not wanting to hurt him except when they’re being rougher. He loves how endearing Rin is, how his brow wrinkles at the slightest twitch of something other than pleasure that crosses Makoto’s face.

“I-I’m fine,” Makoto pants, “Fine, fine, s-so full…” He knows to quell Rin’s worries, taking the other boy’s hand and lacing their fingers together tightly, “I want you to… t-to make love to me,” he says quietly, feeling his cheeks heat up even more than they already are, “Please…”

Rin doesn’t need to be told twice and they dissolve into the climax of their activities. All Makoto can hear are his own moans and gasps and the sweet, breathy words Rin is murmuring in his ears. Rin always touches him like he’s precious, stroking every inch of him while fucking him, his movements gentle, which makes them so erotic. He barely teases Makoto’s cock before grasping it and giving him what he needs.

He cums before Rin, his moans swallowed by Rin’s lips suddenly on his own, Rin’s tongue playing with his in his mouth. He feels Rin cumming, hears Rin cumming, and it’s good, so good, and he knows his heart is swelling with even more love for Rin than he had before.

Rin dotes on him after, cleans him up, swaddles him in blankets and cuddles him close, holding him in strong arms. They lay in mostly silence with Rin pressing the occasional kiss to his forehead and whispering a quiet “I love you” into the dark until they fall asleep.


	8. SouMako Drabble (Anon Request) NSFW: Masturbation, fingering, webcams, dirty talk

The day Sousuke got a summer internship a ways away, Makoto bought a better webcam because, obviously, they would be webcaming as much as possible. He couldn’t go very long without seeing Sousuke and hearing from him.

They start webcaming every other night, sometimes every night, and it’s not enough because Sousuke’s not there, but it’s enough for the distance. they talk about their days an sometimes just get distracting doing other things with the knowledge that the webcam is still going and that if one of them looks to the window, the other will be there.

Some nights, Makoto whispers out a quiet “I miss you” the words clearly laced with other desires, and that’s when he’s glad he bought a high quality webcam.

Sousuke’s eyes always darken to predictably when he breathes out those words and Makoto knows what path they’re going down.

“I miss you, Sousuke,” Makoto murmurs softly one night.

“How much?” Sousuke says back predictably as Makoto reclines a bit in his seat.

“A lot, Sousuke,” he whimpers, giving him a pout, “I want you here with me.”

“You little slut,” Sousuke smirks, “You just want my cock, don’t you?” Makoto flushes hard at Sousuke’s choice of words, fidgeting a bit when he feels his cock give an interested twitch in his pants.

“M-maybe,” he whispers back.

“Say it then,” Sousuke says easily, still smiling.

“I-I… I want you here… I want your c-cock,” Makoto breathes out, bringing down a hand to palm himself lightly.

“Show me then,” Sousuke taunts, “Go on.”

Makoto knows that’s his queue and he rushes to get lube. He pushes up his shirt past his nipples so Sousuke can see his whole chest, pushing his pajamas and boxers down and off, showing Sousuke is half-hard cock.

“Spread your legs like I like them,” Sousuke orders, palming himself lightly through his shorts.

Makoto complies, lifting his legs up and spreading them so Sousuke can see everything: his hard cock, his full balls, and his twitching, pink hole, “I want you here, S-Sousuke,” he whimpers, ghosting his fingers over his entrance before he coats them with lube, teasing at his hole before he pushes a finger inside. He plays with himself far too much, much more than he admits to anyone but Sousuke, so he’s loose enough for two fingers already.

“Good boy, Makoto,” Sousuke breathes, watching his boyfriend’s slick fingers move in and out of his hole. The rim is getting redder, stretching around Makoto’s invasive fingers, “Make your hole nice and puffy for me, Makoto… Just like my cock does. I know how much you like me abusing your hole.”

“A-Ah! Yes! S-Sousuke, I-I want- want your cock!” Makoto whines as he pushes in a third fingers, gasping at the burn he feels when his hole stretches, “Ooh… Y-your cock makes my hole feel so good! S-so full and stretched! I-it stretches me so well, so good. it’s so thick and I- I-I want it inside me always,” Makoto hears himself panting, babbling out the dirty words as he fucks himself with his fingers, giving Sousuke the show he wants.

He hears Sousuke’s labored breathing and knows Sousuke is touching himself too so he just pretends the fingers inside him are Sousuke’s, and hopes that Sousuke comes home soon.


	9. RinMako Drabble (Anon Request) NSFW: Officer!Rin, cockrings, orgasm denial, handcuffs, role-play

Ever since Rin became a full time police officer, the aspect has found its way into their sex life constantly. Rin just looks so good in the tight police uniform, his hat slightly off to the side and the danger of his gun and baton hanging at his hips. Whenever he comes home from work, Makoto can’t help but get horny just looking at Rin standing then, hands on his hips while he asks what’s for dinner.

They don’t usually get to dinner until later because after the first kiss, Makoto can’t make himself stop, and Rin would never say no to sex with Makoto.

“You’ve been bad, Makoto,” Rin breathes as he fastens the handcuffs around Makoto’s wrists, smiling down at his completely naked boyfriend, spread out on their bed, “Very bad.”

“R-Rin,” Makoto whimpers, his hips twitching as he tugs at the handcuffs, biting his lower lip.

“It’s Officer Matsuoka to you,” Rin purrs, leaning down to lick at Makoto’s bitten lips, “What do you think your punishment should be for being bad? Really, Makoto… You need to stop getting in trouble with the law.”

“A-A spanking, Officer?” Makoto whimpers, his half-hard cock giving an excited twitch at the thought.

“Ooh… No, no, that won’t do,” Rin breathed, sliding his baton from his belt to drag it over Makoto’s skin, making the other boy shiver, “You like spankings far too much,” he smiled, grinding the end of his baton against Makoto’s sensitive nipples, “I have something better.”

He leans over to go through the bedside table drawer, pulling out something that Makoto can’t see, but he feels it when the cockring snaps around his base, squeezing his cock tightly.

“N-no! O-officer Matsuoka! Please!” Makoto whines desperately, canting his hips up in a need for friction.

“This is your punishment,” Rin says softly as he slicks his fingers with lube and pushes one into Makoto’s hole, “You cum when I say. And you can’t touch yourself either,” he smirks, his eyes gazing over Makoto’s wrists bound in metal before he focuses on stretching Makoto’s asshole in the way he knows will cause delicious moans to leave the other boy’s lips.

Makoto wails when Rin pushes into his, his cock hard and stretching makoto’s hole despite the preparation. Makoto sobs when Rin starts pounding into him, tweaking his nipples and gripping his hips tightly all the while.

“Look at your big cock, Makoto,” Rin croons, drags his fingers over the slick tip, “You’re dripping everywhere but you can’t cum. Why is that?”

“B-because I’ve- ahh! B-because I’ve been bad, Officer!” Makoto manages to sob out, tears streaking his red cheeks, “I was bad, really bad, and I b-broke the laws and I- I-I deserve this! Ahhhn! M-my cock! I-it hurts!” He moaned, thrusting his hips up, trying to seek friction.

Rin fondles Makoto’s balls slowly, squeezing them softly to illicit a broken moan from the restrained boy, “So full,” he cooed, “Your cock is so red…” He smiles as he continues to slowly, tortuously thrust his cock into Makoto’s wet hole.

He picks up his speed when he sees how truly desperate Makoto is, writhing and moaning, sometimes screaming with the pent up pleasure brewing in his abdomen.

“Gonna cum, Makoto,” Rin grunts, gritting his teeth as he grips Makoto’s hips harder, “Gonna fill you up, and then I’ll let you cum, okay? Just a little more for me, yeah?” Makoto sobs incoherently as a response, nodding weakly and then screaming when he feels hot cum filling him up inside, as Rin keeps pounding into him.

He feels Rin slip out of him, and then he feels cum leaking from his hole, but he can’t focus on anything accept the way Rin’s fingers dance around the cockring and then flick it open.

He cums harder than he ever has, and he hears Rin whispering to him how good he is the entire time his body is cumming.


	10. SouMako Drabble (Anon Request) NSFW: Pirate!Sousuke finds stowaway Makoto and makes him his slave, dubcon, master/slave

The first instance that a crew member had told Sousuke that there may be a stowaway on the ship, he hadn’t stopped for a second until he found the rat. This is his ship and he’s its captain, so there was no way he was letting anyone have a free ride on his vessel.

The stowaway turns out to be a taller, well-muscled man who’s, truthfully, rather appealing in Sousuke’s eyes. He had begged, trying to explain how he could find work on the ports so he’d stowed away to try and find work wherever the ship landed. An innocent enough story, but Sousuke knows this young man didn’t realize what kind of ship he was on exactly. 

He keeps the young man named Makoto, which he learned later, locked up in his quarters, usually gagged and tied to the bed so his crew doesn’t know he’s in there. It’s a long voyage to the next port, and they have a lot of work to do along the way, but with the sweet stowaway tied up in his room, Sousuke feels better than he usually does about pirating.

He plays with his new slave every night, trying to train Makoto of his new place. He explains that it’s like a job of sorts. He’ll keep Makoto warm and well-fed with a place to sleep, just as long as he’s sleeping right at his side.

“Uuhnnn… C-Captain- ahh!” Sousuke crooks his fingers harder, pressing them deeper into his slave’s hole, rubbing against his prostate tortuously slow. Makoto is so receptive, and he only protested the first time Sousuke played with him. Now, he’s eager for it, Sousuke can see it in his eyes. He perks up when Sousuke enters his quarters, and then becomes sullen when Sousuke doesn’t touch him right then and there.

“That’s it,” Sousuke grins, “Such a good little slave, Makoto. You were meant for this, born for this… You make the perfect whore with a desperate asshole like this.”

“Captain! M-more- I want- ahh!” He cries out sharply when Sousuke slaps his ass hard, making him whimper.

“Stop begging, slut,” Sousuke snarls, “I always give you what you want, right?” Makoto nods, whimpering as he tugs at the shackles that seem to be a permanent fixture on his body lately, “Good boy…” He pulls his fingers from Makoto’s wet asshole, not even wasting a second before he pushes his cock inside, smiling when Makoto screams at the stretch.

He’s fucked Makoto plenty of times, but he likes to wait until Makoto is less stretched out so he can feel the burn of his asshole trying to accommodate his cock. He knows Makoto enjoys the pain and the stretch. He knows his slave enjoys being spread open and fucked hard until he can’t even speak.

“So fucking tight,” Sousuke breathes, gripping Makoto’s hips hard as he fucks him at a brutal pace, “Your hole is so fucking wet, always ready for a pounding… What if I let all the other guys on the ship fuck your tight hole too, hm? Would you like that?”

“N-No! Captain, p-please no- ahhn! D-don’t I- I only w-want your cock- ooh!” Sousuke sees the tears starting at the edges of Makoto’s eyes. Good. He likes it when his slave cries.

“Why not? You’re such a whore. I bet you’d take all their big, fat cocks and still be hungry, even if you were covered in cum and fucked so hard you couldn’t move.” He hears Makoto sob as he speaks, though Makoto is tightening around him, clearly aroused at the thought of being fucked in every hole by multiple cocks.

Sousuke cums while he’s thinking about it, spilling into Makoto’s ass as his slave shudders and moans between his sobs, releasing his own cum onto the sheets.

It’s a nice thought really. Perhaps another time though, Sousuke muses as he wipes himself off on the sheets. He wants to keep Makoto all to himself right now.


	11. SouMako Drabble (Anon Request) NSFW: Size differences, sizequeen!Makoto, blow jobs, cumming untouched

The first time Makoto sees Sousuke’s cock, hard and leaking from the tip, he figures he could cum right then. Sousuke s cock is the biggest he’s ever seen, long and thick, and his mouth is watering just thinking about tasting it.

He can’t help himself when he moves forward to start eagerly licking and kissing at Sousuke dick, panting as he tries to take as much of it as he can into his throat, but there’s just so much. 

“Mmm.. Sousuke,” he gasps, lapping precum from Sousuke’s slit, “Your cock is huge,” he moans, “I want it inside me everywhere,” he breathes, sinking his mouth down as far as he can onto Sousuke’s cock, nearly gagging as he swallows around what he takes into his throat.

“Damn,” Sousuke smirks, “I never thought you’d be such a size queen, Makoto,” he smiles, easily threading his fingers into Makoto’s hair, “You’re drooling so much. I bet your asshole is twitching for this, huh…”

Makoto moans as he nods around Sousuke’s cock, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

“I don’t think your tiny asshole could take my cock tonight though,” Sousuke continues, “I wouldn’t want to hurt you. You have to get used to my fingers first.”

Makoto whimpers in disappointment, but Sousuke thrusts hard into his mouth, making him choke and his eyes roll back. He can’t stop drooling over the cock in his mouth, his lips swollen and wet as he weakly sucks at Sousuke, trying to take more of him in. Sousuke is slowly thrusting into his mouth, guiding him with a hand in his hair.

Just Sousuke fucking his throat is overwhelming and he feels his cock leaking between his legs, dribbling precum over his thighs. He can feel his asshole twitching, desperate for something inside. He’s about to reach to finger himself when Sousuke gives a particularly hard thrust into his throat and he’s cumming.

He can’t even make any sound as he cums, his throat too full of Sousuke’s thick cock. He feels his cum spurting from his cock, and he’s trembling on his knees in front of Sousuke, still trying to swallow and suck at Souuske’s cock as best he can.

Sousuke cums a while after, filling his mouth and throat with more cum than he can swallow. He feels cum running down his chin, staining his lips as Sousuke pulls his cock out, giving him a smile.


	12. MakoHaru Drabble (Anon Request) NSFW: Anal beads, lingerie, multiple orgasms, creampie

“That’s four,” Haru hums as he pushes the next bead into Makoto’s clenching hole. His boyfriend is spread out on the bed on his hands and knees. The panties he picked out for Makoto are black lace and have an opening so Haru has quick access to his hole. Makoto’s balls are held snugly in the fabric, and his cock is straining, having already cum once from Haru’s fingers alone.

“Nnh… I-it’s too much,” Makoto whines, shifting his hips and feeling the beads rubbing together inside him, “Hnn! Haru, they’re- ah!” Haru starts to push another in, teasing it at Makoto’s swollen rim before he lets it sink inside, filling his trembling boyfriend even more.

He knows Makoto is already over sensitive, shaking after his first release as Haru feeds his ass each anal bead slowly and teasingly. He lets Makoto’s rim clench around each bead, struggling on whether to push it out or suck in it, but Haru gives him no ultimatum, pushing each bead in every time. 

“Ha-Haru- I-I can’t! T-to full!” Makoto wails, his ass clenching around the beads. He can’t stop squeezing around them either. Every time he squeezes, the beads grind together inside him, but every time he tries to relax, his ass just tries to suck them in deeper. It’s a vicious cycle and he can’t escape it.

Bu it’s good. So good, and he says he’s too full but he actually wants more. 

“Greedy, Makoto,” Haru huffs, stuffing the last two beads into his boyfriend at once just to hear Makoto cry out, “That’s all of them, but you still want more, hm?” He huffs a bit, tugging on the pull for the beads that hangs out of Makoto’s hole.

“N-no! D-don’t pull them, Haru!” Makoto begs, his hips twitching.

“Mmm… No,” Haru shrugs, giving the beads a sharp tug that makes three of them slip out from Makoto’s hole, a bit of lube leaking from his entrance.

“Ahh! Haru!” Makoto screams as he cums for the second time, his cock twitching as he releases onto the sheets. It’s less than before, and he doesn’t think he can go again, not again…

Haru thinks otherwise and he tugs the rest of the beads from Makoto’s quivering asshole, leaning in immediately to start licking at his swollen rim.

“A-ah! N-no, Haru! I-I can’t cum again I- Nnh!” Makoto tries to beg, tries to pull away, but at the same time he’s pressing his ass back against Haru’s lips and tongue, searching for more. He’s too sensitive, his entire body to shaking, but his cock is already hardening again, twitching as he gets aroused. 

“I still want to fuck you,” Haru says easily, giving Makoto a smirk before he plunges his tongue deep into Makoto’s loosened hole. Makoto sobs out a moan. Haru’s tongue is hot, licking at his inner walls and sucking at his entrance. It’s enough to get him hard again by the time Haru is done, but he doesn’t think he has anything left to give.

“Hard again, Makoto?” Haru teases, reaching forward to cup and squeeze Makoto’s sensitive cock and balls before flipping him over onto his back, “You seem pretty eager…” He practically coos, nudging the tip of his cock against Makoto’s hole, “And how could I not fuck you when you look so nice in these panties?” He snaps the panties agaisnt Makoto’s sensitive skin as he pushes in, watching Makoto’s face with his intense gaze.

“Ohh! Ah! Haru! Haru, I- ahh!” Makoto cries out as he’s split open on Haru’s cock, his boyfriend’s gaze searing into him as he swallows his cock inch by inch. Haru doesn’t wait a second before starting to fuck him, slamming in deep and fast, pounding his prostate mercilessly.

“I-it’s too much- ahh! Oh! Haa! Haru!” Makoto sobs, tears leaking freely from his eyes now as he grinds back onto Haru’s cock, so sensitive but still craving it deeper, deeper.

“Going to cum already, Makoto? I know you can do it,” Haru pants, “Just once more, for me.”

“I can’t!” Makoto sobs, fisting the sheets in his hands, “I-I can’t! Ah! Ahhh!” He cums anyway, dry this time, his cock twitching as his orgasm rips through him. He arches against the bed, squeezing around Haru tightly until he feels his boyfriend filling him up, flooding his ass with hot cum.

He’s reeling, his body limp and exhausted against the sheets from cumming a third time and he barely feels Haru pulling out. He opens his eyes in time to see Haru’s still holding his hips up, staring as white release drips from his ass.


	13. SouMako Drabble (Anon Request) NSFW: Cockrings, bondage, vibrators, dirty talk

Makoto’s moans and whines are a symphony to Sousuke’s ears as he sits, idly playing a game on his phone, completely nonchalant as if his boyfriend isn’t tied up on their bed, a cockring snug around his hard cock and a vibrating dildo pushed deep into his ass. 

Makoto’s arms are bound behind his back and his legs are tied so that they’re splayed wide and unable to be shut. He’s completely exposed to Sousuke’s gaze, helpless and panting as the fake cock inside him torments his prostate.

“Ah! S-Sou- ah! P-please!” Makoto sobs out, whining and trying to shift his hips to find some relief only to cry out as the vibrator sinks in deeper, pressing harder against his overstimulated prostate. 

“What was that, Makoto?” Sousuke hums, looking up from his phone with a carefully placed smirk on his lips, “You want it higher?”

“N-no! No, I- ahh!” Makoto screams as Sousuke turns up the setting on the toy, pushing it up to the setting just under the highest speed. Makoto is beyond words, wailing and arching, straining in the restraints Sousuke has him bound in. 

His ass look so wonderful from where Sousuke is sitting. His hole is clenching, wet with lube and swollen from Sousuke’s fingers stretching it out earlier. Makoto’s cock is swollen, aching and a deep red, his tip leaking precum profusely. 

The cockring holds his orgasm in though, stopping him from cumming even though his balls hang heavy and full, desperate for release. 

“I should keep that ring on you all the time,” Sousuke taunts, pushing the vibrator up to it’s highest setting, smiling when Makoto let out a high-pitched, weak scream, his entire body trembling, “You’re so desperate to cum, Makoto. Such a greedy little slut.”

“I- N-no, Sousuke!” Makoto sobs, tears streaming down his cheeks now, “P-please don’t! I-I need to c-cum- ahhn!”

“Why not? Then you’d actually have to work for it. I’m too lenient with you,” Sousuke sighs, getting up and walking towards the bed to stare down at his flushed, shaking boyfriend, “Maybe I’ll fuck you and then put ice on your naughty cock, hm? Make you soft again and not let you cum… How would you like that?”

Makoto sobs, a low, anguished sound that would break Sousuke’s heart had they been in any other situation. He knows he’d never do what he threatens - that would be far too cruel - but seeing Makoto writhe and sob from the force of his words makes his own cock harder in his pants. 

“I-I’ll be good!” Makoto sobs, moaning and then screaming when Sousuke’s fingers find purchase on the toy, starting to fuck it in and out of his loose hole, “Let me cum! Let me- oh! Ahh!”

“You would cum just from a toy, Makoto?” Sousuke huffs, slamming the toy in deeper, targeting Makoto’s abused sweet spot, “Such a slut… You’d come from anything stuffing you hole, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes!” Makoto wails, moving his hips back the best he can to try and get the pulsating toy deeper, “Y-yes! Ahh! Ah! Ah!”

“Well, I can’t have that,” Sousuke says sternly, “You’ll just have to wait until I’m fucking you, understand?”

Makoto sobs out a broken sound as a response, too far gone to even think of a response to please Sousuke. All he wants is Sousuke’s cock, thick and hot and thrusting inside him, pounding his walls and filling him until Sousuke lets him cum.

He has to be a good boy, he knows that. He has to be good for Sousuke.


	14. SouMako Drabble (Anon Request) NSFW: Blow jobs, facials, morning sex

Sousuke wakes up as usual, nestled in warm blankets with Makoto at his side. Also per the norm, his dick is hard in his boxers, straining against the fabric.

What isn’t normal is Makoto’s hand already around his cock, stroking lightly, just teasing him. He makes a soft sound of questioning only for Makoto to look up and smile at him completely innocently as of his hand isn’t currently on Sousuke’s cock.

“Good morning,” Makoto says sweetly, leaning over to kiss Sousuke’s cheek, “I’ve been waiting for you to wake up! I wanted to make sure you were up to feel everything, not just think you were having another naughty dream about me,” he coos teasingly, nuzzling against Sousuke’s cheek before he throws the blankets away, his fingers finding purchase on Sousuke’s waistband.

In a second, his boxers are gone and Makoto is moving between his legs to nuzzle and kiss at his hard cock, making him groan softly. 

“Are you going to start waking me up like this every morning?” Sousuke asks, grinning as he settles his hand in Makoto’s hair, “Or is this just a treat?”

“Depends on how much you like it,” Makoto says back cheekily, pressing little kisses and kitten licks to Sousuke’s cock, “It looks like you’re enjoying yourself already though.” He kisses at the head, his tongue slipping out to lap up the precum already dripping from Sousuke’s slit.

He holds Sousuke’s gaze as he eases his cock into his mouth, humming softly and moving down until his nose is buried in the short hairs at the base of Sousuke’s cock. He swallows once and SOusuke groans, tightening his grip in Makoto’s hair. 

“Fuck,” Sousuke moans, the word drawn out as he feels his cock leaking precum into Makoto’s throat, “Your mouth is so good. Makes me wonder if you’re getting extra practice somewhere else,” he grains.

“Mmm… nope,” Makoto says, pulling his lips from Sousuke’s cock with an obscene pop, “Why would I find someone else if I have you to practice on, right?” He ducks his head lower, kissing and licking at Sousuke’s heavy balls before he takes to lightly sucking at them. 

Sousuke hisses at the sensitivity before he gasps out a quiet moan. His hips buck slightly, wanting Makoto’s mouth and throat back around his cock. Makoto really is good with his mouth. His boyfriend’s tongue seems to know the exact shape of his cock, all the sensitive spots, everything that drives him insane. 

“Oi, back up here,” Sousuke says impatiently, giving Makoto’s hair another tug to get his boyfriend’s attention back to his cock. Makoto is eager too, quickly swallowing Sousuke down again, moaning and sucking obscenely around the girth in his mouth.

After a while, Makoto always looks like such a mess when he blows Sousuke. His eyes glaze over, his cheeks flush, and he starts drooling because Sousuke is just huge and Makoto’s lips are stretched around him almost as wide as they can go.

“You love this, don’t you, Makoto?” Sousuke grins, his breath a little short from the way Makoto keeps swallowing around him again and again.

“Mmn… mmph!” He chokes a little when Sousuke bucks his hips, forcing his cock back further and making tears come to Makoto’s eyes. Sousuke only smiles still. Makoto is looking prettier and prettier by the minute. His lips are swollen, his eyes are tearing, and drool is dripping down his chin mixed with precum. 

Sousuke is suddenly hit with desire of wanting to add cum to that mix. To coat Makoto’s pretty, flushed face in white. He tugs Makoto’s hair again, forcing the boy to pull off of him with a confused sound. He gives him a reassuring smile, taking his spit slicked cock into his hand.

He’s cumming in only a few jerks, his cum spurting out onto Makoto’s cheeks, some landing in his mouth and on his lips. When he’s done, Makoto has cum dripping down his face and his lips are still parted as he pants softly.

Sousuke doesn’t know if he’s ever looked prettier.


	15. SouMako + MakoRin Drabble (Anon Request) NSFW: Blindfolds, gags, handcuffs, threesome, double penetration, nipple play

Sousuke and Rin like making a competition out of most of the things they do. Whether it’s over the last soda in the vending machine or Makoto, a competition is always healthy for them. 

Which is why Makoto is in between them, blindfolded and gagged, his wrists handcuffed behind him with padded cuffs that won’t hurt his wrists. The last thing Rin and Sousuke want to hear is Makoto crying from pain rather than pleasure.

They’re both teasing him, dragging their hands over his naked, trembling body, pinching his nipples, teasing at his hard cock, running careful fingers over his wet hole, already stretched by Rin’s nimble fingers when he had opened him up a half hour ago.

“Feeling good, Makoto?” Sousuke breathes, nipping at Makoto’s earlobe as his thick fingers prod Makoto’s hole just teasingly, rubbing so slowly that it makes Makoto whine behind the ball gag between his lips, “You always feel the best from me, right?”

“Oi, don’t ask him that when your fingers are practically inside him,” Rin snarls, swatting Sousuke’s hand away before his fingers go back to Makoto’s nipples. His nipples are swollen and almost red with how Rin has been sucking and biting at them. 

“You’re the one who’s been sucking poor Makoto’s nipples for ten minutes,” Sousuke huffs back, kissing at Makoto’s neck, sucking yet another bruise into his soft skin.

Makoto doesn’t know how much more of this he can handle without trying to beg behind the gag. Rin and Sousuke just decided to see who would tease him the most, make him feel the most desperation, the most pleasure. He was at a point where he could barely tell the difference of whose hands were on him, and that became even more blurred when one of their cocks was pressed inside him. 

A weak sob left his throat as he clamped around the cock thrusting so slowly and evenly inside him. It felt good, it felt too good, but he wanted it harder, faster, deeper.

“Mmph! Hnn… mm!” He tries to speak behind the gag, tries to get out what he wants, what he needs, but Sousuke and Rin just laugh. He felt another cock nudging his hole, rubbing at his already stretched hole before pushing inside. 

He screams behind the gag, shaking his head as tears well in his eyes under the blindfold. They’ve done this before, but right now it feels far too much. The blindfold heightens his senses and he can feel his hole stretching around the two cocks pressed up inside him.

“Shh… Shh,” Sousuke croons. He knows it’s Sousuke because Sousuke always strokes his hair and skin as he reassures him. They’re thrusting faster now, fucking up into him over and over, pounding his prostate. 

Rin is back to pinching his nipples, biting and sucking at them until they’re numb. Sousuke is tracing his fingers around his stretched rim, pushing almost enough to slip another finger in, but he doesn’t even though Makoto wants to know the feeling, wants to know the stretch of it.

“Well, Makoto?” Rin hums, his sharp teeth scraping at his neck, “Who’s better? Who makes you feel better? Me, or Sousuke?” Makoto feels them both give rough thrusts upward into his hole then, causing his back to arch. His wails and screams are muffled behind the gag and he feels himself drooling helplessly, too far gone to stop himself.

He feels good all over. Everywhere his body is buzzing with pleasure, shaking with the force of Rin and Sousuke deep inside him.

And yet he still wants more.


	16. MakoHaru Drabble (Anon Request) NSFW: public sex

Haru has Makoto against the one of the stone walls they pass on their way home, hidden but easy enough to find should someone just turn the corner. Still, Haru can’t help but take Makoto here, his cock sliding smoothly in and out of Makoto’s hole as he grips the larger boy’s hips tight in his hands. 

Makoto’s got his hands pressed over his mouth, knowing that if he moans too loudly, they’ll be caught. It’s a mortifying thought, but it sends a jolt of excitement through him nonetheless and he wants to moan out loud and desperate.

Haru is always so insatiable, and he couldn’t even wait until they were home to take Makoto. They had been coming back from swim practice. Makoto’s hair was still fairly damp and Haru had been watching a drop of water on the back of Makoto’s neck quiver with his steps for ten minutes. Makoto had been going on about the practice and his siblings and kittens or something, all the things Haru always listened too, but this time he couldn’t help the desire inside him.

He had wanted to lick Makoto everywhere, and waiting until they were home was no good, no good at all. 

“Mmm… a-ah! Haru,” Makoto whines in a breathy whisper, one arm wrapped around Haru and the other pressed over his mouth. Haru is only getting faster, griping his hips tightly as he funds into him. He keeps tasting Makoto, leaning in whenever he can to drag his tongue of warm, damp skin. Makoto tastes like chlorine from the pool, but he always tastes the same under the guise of something else. He tastes of vanilla and chocolate, rain and sunshine. 

Haru is addicted. He’s addicted to Makoto’s taste, to the feeling of dragging his tongue across that tanned skin, to the feeling of pushing in and out of his Makoto’s hole. Makoto makes the nicest sounds when they fuck and Haru loves hearing them, but this was too important. He was too impatient to get home, but it was worth it. 

Makoto is tighter than usual around his cock, squeezing him and sucking him in as the fear of getting found out heightens with each passing moment. 

“Wonder what someone would think if they saw,” Haru pants softly, leaning up to lick at Makoto’s neck, nipping at the skin and nearly folding Makoto’s body in half against the wall in order to reach his neck, forcing his cock even deeper. Makoto can barely muffle his next string of moans. 

He’s already a mess, flushed and sweaty. His lips are bitten red and his eyes are teary for the pleasure and the frustration of not being able to cry out and scream Haru name. 

“Haru,” he whimpers, “Haru, I-“

“I know,” Haru whispers, fixing Makoto with a long, lust-filled gaze as he starts pounding in deeper, harder still, “We can do more when we’re home. I promise. You can scream my name then, Makoto.”


	17. MakoHaru Drabble (Anon Request) NSFW: medical kink, role-play, aphrodisiacs, vibrators, multiple orgasms

“D-docter I- I-I think I have a… a-a problem.” The words send a wave of embarrassment through Makoto as he sits, fidgeting on the kitchen table that Haru has made into a make-shift examination table. “I um… M-my cock it- i-it won’t g-go down,” he whimpers out, pressing his hands over the obvious bulge in his pants.

Haru is standing in front of him, a serious look on his face and a white lab coat he got from who knows where on. he looks so serious that it makes Makoto squirm and get even harder.

They had agreed to try this out after Makoto shyly suggested it. Haru had dosed him with some aphrodisiacs to keep him hard and aching, desperate to cum again and again until he was empty. A perfect condition for a doctor to diagnose.

“That is a problem, isn’t it, Makoto-san,” Haru says lowly, his eyes dark with lust, “I will need you to remove your pants and underwear so I may assess the situation.” Makoto swallows heavily and nods, fidgeting to get out of his pants and boxers, his hard cock becoming exposed to the air.

His cock is red all over, swollen and leaking a large amount of precum. His balls have never felt this full, this tight or swollen. H feels too aroused, so much so that he’d beg for anyone to touch him. Good thing Haru is right in front of him.

“I see,” Haru hums, stepping closer to methodically trace Makoto’s slit, pressing lightly against it only for more precum to come spurting out. 

“Ah! I-I’m s-so sorry doctor!” Makoto wails in embarrassment, his face flushed as his cock twitches, “H-how do I fix it? I-I’m s-so hard and I can’t-“

“It’s alright, Makoto-san,” Haru soothes, sticking with the honorific on Makoto’s name for realism, “There are many ways to cure this. We’ll just have to see what works best for you.” He moves to the sides of the table, bringing up the leather straps he had put there, “Please lie back and spread your legs wide. It will be best to keep them restrained.” Makoto nods, laying back and spreading his legs wide until he feels completely humiliated and completely turned on. 

Haru is gentle as he straps Makoto’s ankles to be held spread wide. His cock, balls, and cute twitching asshole are on display, more than ready for Haru to start playing with them, “Have you tried jerking off?” Haru asks, reaching forward to grip Makoto’s cock with a latex-clad hand, stroking his hardened length evenly. Makoto whines lowly and nods, whimpering and squirming at Haru’s methodical touches. 

“Y-yes, doctor!” he gasp out, “I-I- I already came twice a-and… I-it didn’t help! I even p-put my fingers- ahh!” He stops when Haru gives his balls a squeeze, his hips twitching and his entire body shaking. He desperate to cum and Haru knows it. He proceeds to stroke Makoto to a fast, quick release that leaves the boy panting and trembling, cum slicking his stomach.

“Interesting,” Haru hums, pulling off the cum-coated gloves to change them for new ones, “We’ll have to try another method then.” He has a tray of “tools” he’s gotten for Makoto including several sizes of vibrating dildos, nipple clamps, anal beads, and a sound. He moves to pick up the lube, coating his gloved fingers before rubbing them against Makoto’s hole. 

Makoto gasps, whining desperately at the sterile feeling of gloved fingers rubbing such a dirty place. He feels one slide in, and then a second not a moment after. He’s plenty stretched having done it himself, but feeling Haru doing it and playing to his desires is too much.

“Ahhh! Ah! Doctor I- Haaa!” He cums again with a broken moan, his legs straining against the straps as his cock spurts cum everywhere. Haru didn’t even have to touch his prostate. Just the feeling of fingers inside him, the stretch on his inner walls, that was enough to push him over.

And he’s still hard, his cock oozing, twitching and red with need for release. Haru gives him a smirk, reaching for the biggest vibrator on the tray, rubbing it against his hole.

“D-doctor?” he whimpers out, his voice strained from moaning and crying out, “A-are you going to put that big thing inside me?” he asks, “W-will it hurt?” He sees the way his words make Haru’s pupils dilate even more.

“Don’t worry, Makoto-san,” Haru breathes, his own voice strained, “It won’t hurt at all.” With that, he pushes the toy deep into Makoto’s ready hole, letting it fit snugly inside him, “See? How does it feel?”

“O-oh! Ha- D-Doctor it’s- ahh! S-so full! It’s big and I- I-I nnh!” He can’t get the words out. He’s too horny, too turned on, and so full. This is the biggest dildo they have and it stretches him so well, letting him feel the satisfying burn of his hole trying to accommodate it. 

Haru is watching him closely, taking in the way his wet, swollen rim is clenching tighter and tighter around the fake cock. He reaches forward, turning the toy on only for Makoto to cum as soon as the first vibrations start. The toy shakes and starts to slip out with the force of Makoto’s clenching, but Haru fucks it into him again, letting it go in deeper than before. Makoto is howling, thrashing in he restraints, and his chest is completely covered in his own cum.

He looks wonderful, completely lost and drooling. He keeps babbling about how full he is, how good it feels, managing to continue calling Haru doctor over and over whether he knows it or not.


	18. MakoHaru + MakoRin Drabble (Anon Request) NSFW: Double penetration, biting/marking, dirty talk, light bondage, threesome

“P-Please, Haru, Rin,” Makoto hears himself gasping out for the umpteenth time as his lovers continue their quest to force him to orgasm without touching his aching cock. His hands are tied behind his back with his own school tie, which was Rin’s idea of course. 

Rin has been biting his nipples for a while now, sucking at them until they’re swollen and tender to the touch. Haru as been kissing his skin everywhere, stroking his nimble fingers all over Makoto’s sensitive areas. 

Makoto knows they’re feeling especially possessive now. He hadn’t realized that people had been hitting on him at a party. He merely thought it had been just some idle chat, but Rin and Haru had dragged him away, taken him home, and practically thrown him into bed.

Now they’re punishing him by not even touching where he needs it most. 

“I can’t believe you let some random guy touch you,” Rin snarls in his ear, biting down on the lobe a bit too hard, “Even if it only want your arm, Makoto. You’re ours.” Makoto whimpers softly, the pain turning to pleasure as he shakes on the bed. Haru’s fingers are slowly moving in and out of him while Rin does whatever he wants to make him cry out. It’s frustrating and so good at the same time and he needs more.

He’s desperate for more. 

But Haru’s fingers still move so slowly, spreading and stretching him out, letting him feel the burn of his ass widening to accommodate what’s coming. 

“Look at your greedy asshole,” Rin snarls, always one more for dirty talk than Haru is, “So fucking greedy. You’re just sucking on Haru’s fingers. Three fingers aren’t enough for your hole, are they?” he grins, leaning forward to bite down hard at Makoto’s collar bone, sucking an angry red mark into the skin. 

“You’re so much of a slut that you can’t cum without anything inside you, can you? Fingers aren’t even good enough for our greedy Makoto,” Rin says, making Makoto take in every word. His cock twitches when Rin calls him a slut because he’s that desperate. He wants to be stuffed and fucked and filled until he’s leaking his lovers’ cum. 

“I think he’s ready,” Haru hums, pulling his fingers out to rub them over Makoto’s perineum, making the larger boy shudder and whine, “You first, Rin.” Rin doesn’t hesitate to take Haru’s queue, gripping Makoto’s hips and pushing into him fast and hard.

“Ahh! Rin!” Makoto nearly screams, shaking and clenching at the feeling of Rin’s thick cock filling him. He’s still loose though. Rin is big, but nowhere as large as the both of them fucking him at once. 

“Fuck, Makoto,” Rin breathes, already pounding into him as his hands press bruises into Makoto’s hips, “Your slutty hole is squeezing me so hard. You’re sucking me in. Like a bitch in heat.”

“Ahh! Ah… ha… R-Rin, I- Haa!” He doesn’t get to finish his sentence before Haru is pushing in too, stretching him to what he’s pretty sure is his limit. His asshole is burning with the stretch, wetly sucking at the cocks stuffing him. His own cock is drooling precum, hard and red and aching for release.

They don’t move and Makoto wants to scream in frustration, pulling desperately at the tie keeping his hands bound together, “Please!” he sobs out, “M-move! Move please!”

“Aw, Makoto,” Rin coos, “You know how to beg better than that.” He lets out a disappointed sigh and leans forward to bite into Makoto’s skin, almost breaking the skin as he sucks another bruise to mark Makoto. Haru is doing the same thing, sucking and nipping little red marks into his back, dragging his teeth over Makoto’s skin as his fingers come around to the front to tease Makoto’s tender nipples. 

“I-I- Mmn… I-I need you t-to move!” Makoto hears himself crying out, completely out of control of the words coming from his bitten lips, “Please! I-I need you to fuck me! Fuck me a-and fill my hole and stuff me with you c-cum! Please!” He’s sobbing by the time he’s done, tears coming down his cheeks because he’s so desperate, so strung out. 

“And you promise to never let anyone but us look at you that way again right?” Haru asks from behind him, turning Makoto’s head to the side to lick the tears from his cheeks, “You’re ours, Makoto.”

“Y-yes! I-I’ll never! Never again! I-I’m sorry!” They start moving after that, fucking into him mercilessly. His sobs get louder and turn into desperate screams, tears still falling from his eyes and drool slicking his lips and chin. He’s so full, so completely filled with Haru and Rin’s hard cocks. He loses his mind when he’s like this. He loses everything but the feeling of them fucking them, pounding his prostate until he’s numb.

He cums somewhere in the middle of it finally, but that doesn’t stop him from letting them keep fucking him. He wants to be full, wants to be stuffed full of cum.

“M-more!” he gasps out when they start to slow down after he cums, “M-more… More please… Fuck me more…”


	19. MakoRin Drabble (Anon Request) NSFW: Role-play, vibrators, light bondage, blindfolds, spanking

“What’s the answer to the next one, Tachibana-kun?” Rin asks, his voice firm, conducted to sound exactly as a stern teacher would. He’s standing in front of Makoto who’s squirming in a chair. He only has his boxers and a shirt on so Rin can see his soft, hairless legs and the way his cock is hard and leaking to stain the fabric.

“I-I… I got x equals s-seventeen, M-Matsuoka-sensei,” Makoto manages to get out, panting a little bit at the strain of trying to speak. Rin has a vibrator pushed into his ass, and he turns it up every time he gets an answer wrong…

“Wrong again, Tachibana-kun,” Rin sighs, his hand moving in his pocket to turn up the vibrator. Makoto doubles over slightly, a whimpering whine leaving his throat as the vibrations inside him increase. He’s trembling, wanting desperately to moan and beg for Rin to take the toy out and just fuck him already. 

“That’s three wrong in a row,” Rin continues, “You’re really not learning, Tachibana-kun,” he sighs, sitting heavily in the chair behind the desk in Makoto’s room, “Come here. Across my lap. Three wrong in a row is just too much.”

On shaky legs, Makoto stands, the buzzing from the vibrator audible in the quiet room. He walks slowly over to Rin only for his boyfriend to grab him harshly, pulling him down. His hands are quickly bound behind his back with Rin’s tie, an his own tie is wrapped around his eyes, leaving him helpless and exposed.

“You need to be a better student, Makoto,” Rin sighs softly, pulling at Makoto’s boxers until they’re on the floor. He can see Makoto clenching, pink rim, sucking greedily around the vibrator in his ass. The end of the toy is shaking hard; it is up to nearly the highest setting after all.

The first smack comes hard and fast. It leaves Makoto gasping and whining, arching up into Rin’s cruel hand. One ass cheek is already burning and Makoto wants more. By the second slap, he’s rutting against Rin’s thigh, his hard cock dribbling precum onto his boyfriend’s pants, but Rin doesn’t seem to care as he keep spanking.

“You should see your hole, Makoto,” Rin breathes, a smile on his lips as he takes a break for the sake of his hand, not for Makoto’s red ass, “You’re sucking around that toy. You love it when I stuff your hole with toys, don’t you? Don’t you?” When Makoto doesn’t respond right away, he smacks his hand directly onto the toy, pushing it deeper into Makoto’s ass.

“Ahh! Rin- d-don’t hit it- ahhh!” Makoto wails, panting and drooling against Rin’s leg. He can feel his tears of pain from the spanking and pleasure from the entire situation staining the blindfold and he’s drooling on Rin’s leg, but he doesn’t care. As long as he gets to feel like he’s being fucked deeper and hard, he doesn’t care.

“I can do whatever I want, Tachibana-kun,” Rin snarls, “This is your punishment after all.” He turns the vibrator up to the highest setting before he starts fucking it in and out of Makoto’s wet hole, going deep and hard into his boyfriend’s ass.

“Oh! Oh! Ahhn! R-Rin! S-stop it’s- t-too much I- ahh!” Makoto knows he’s sobbing by now, rutting his hips helplessly against Rin’s leg. He can’t help but to love this: the feeling of being used and controlled by someone in a higher authority than him.

He wants Rin to keep fucking him with the toy, and then when he’s spent, he wants Rin to fuck his hole until he feels sloppy and used. 

And he knows Rin wants that too. He knows Rin will do it just to make him happy.


	20. SouMako + MakoRin + MakoHaru Drabble (Anon request) NSFW: Foursome, dp, dirty talking, slutty!Makoto, facefucking

Makoto never thought things would end up this way, crushed between three other bodies in his own bed. Haru, Rin, and Sousuke had planned this, practically tricked him into coming home so the three of them could ambush him.

Not that he was really complaining. He can’t complain when they were busying touching him, stroking his cock, biting at his skin, tweaking his over-sensitive nipples. He had never thought he’d like being used by three people at once, but there was a first time for everything.

Sousuke’s fingers are currently buried in his ass, three of them, thick and slicked with lube. He’s moaning, loudly too, because Sousuke keeps teasing at his prostate, stroking around it, pressing on it lightly just to make him tremble and beg for more.

Rin is between his thighs, sucking and licking at his swollen cock and balls, taking him deep into his throat and letting him feel the scrape of his sharp teeth. He wants to push forward, to fuck Rin’s throat just to get some release, but Haru is wound tightly around him, holding him still as he sucks and licks anywhere he can.

“P-please,” he hears himself whimpering out, grinding down on Sousuke’s fingers, “I-I need-“

“You need what?” Rin asks, pulling his lips off of Makoto’s cock, “A hard dick shoved up your ass? Trust me, we know that,” he smirks, “Haru told us how much of a slut you are sometimes. I can’t believe innocent Makoto is so needy for cock…”

“I-I… No, I- ahhh!” Sousuke chooses that moment to crook his fingers and press down hard against his prostate, making him jerk. He’s so close to cumming, so close, but Rin has his fingers closed in a tight circle around his base so all he can do it buck his hips weakly and sob. 

“I think he’s ready,” Haru says, practically shoving Rin out of the way and pushing Sousuke’s fingers away, ignoring the way Makoto keens at the loss, “I fuck him first, remember?” He glowers at Sousuke over Makoto’s shoulder and presses his slick cock to Makoto’s hole, easily pushing inside.

“Ah! Ahhh! Haru!” Makoto gasps, tossing his head back as Haru slowly, finally, fills him, splitting him open.

“God, do you hear those noises he makes?” Sousuke laughs, pressing his fingers back at Makoto’s stretched rim, “So loud…”

“Well, he is a desperate cock slut, isn’t he, Haru?” Rin says, leaning forward to bite at one of Makoto’s nipples, “He’ll admit it too. Right, Makoto?” He pinches Makoto’s nipples hard, twisting them until he cries out at the pain and pleasure going through his sensitive nubs.

“Y-yes!” Makoto sobs out, “Yes, I- I-I need more! P-please more! Harder Haru! I- Ahhh!” He screams as he’s lifted from behind and Sousuke starts to enter him as well, inch by inch. The stretch is exhilarating, a little painful, but so, so good. He can feel himself being opened wider than ever before, two thick cocks filling his greedy, clenching ass.

“Shit, he’s fucking tight,” Sousuke grunts, finally fully inside Makoto, “You’re sucking me in, squeezing. Your ass never wants to be empty, huh? Always needs to be stuffed full and fucked… Like a bitch in heat.” Makoto isn’t focusing enough to see the pointed look Haru gives to Sousuke, but it doesn’t matter as they both start moving.

“Oh! Ahh! Harder! P-please more! Ahhh! Haa… Ha-ah!” He’s a mess and he knows it. His body is covered in bite marks, his nipples are wet with saliva as is his cock, and his swollen rim is stretched taut around the two cocks fucking him.

His mouth is stuffed full in another second. Rin pushes his cock into his mouth without a moment to prepare. He gags, tears in his eyes as he tries to accommodate his mouth and throat being stuffed full. Rin sets a grueling pace, one that Haru and Sousuke match in his ass in another minute or so. 

“Like that, Makoto?” Rin pants, grinning at the drool and precum dripping from Makoto’s stretched lips, “You like being filled everywhere? Two cocks in your greedy asshole and one fucking your throat? I can feel how you’re swallowing around me… Are you that desperate to drink my cum? What a cumslut…”

He whines, whimpering and moaning as he weakly sucks at Rin’s cock. He knows Rin is right; he wants his ass to be filled of hot cum, and he wants to taste it on his tongue. But could anyone blame him? They’re the ones who made him so desperate, so eager to be fucked and toyed with until he’s completely exhausted.

He wonders if they’ll fuck him again later. Or all night. He’s greedy and he knows it. Even filled with three cocks, he’s still craving more later. But the burn of shame passes before he can bring himself to notice it, so he just focuses on the three boys fucking him and feels good.


	21. KisuMako Drabble (Anon Request) NSFW: rimming, fingering, overstimulation, light bondage, blowjobs, crying Makoto

Kisumi likes pushing limits, specifically Makoto’s limits. He pushes and pushes until Makoto is sobbing and begging for something, anything, for him to stop, to keep going, to let him cum, anything and everything. Kisumi loves that side of Makoto. He loves seeing tears on his flushed cheeks and cum on his skin.

Makoto is bound on the bed right now, his legs spread and arms tied behind his back. Kisumi has three fingers in his hole and he keeps thrusting them no matter how much Makoto squirms. The green-eyed boy has only just cum, his release covering his stomach and softening cock, but Kisumi doesn’t stop.

“Th-that’s- K-Kisumi- ah!” Makoto gasps out, trembling in his restraints as Kisumi targets his oversensitive prostate on purpose. Kisumi had already opened him up with his tongue, licking him until he was dripping, and then stuffed three fingers inside of him, making him cum just like that.

And now he was looking for more. He wanted Makoto to be shaking, flushed and sweaty and sobbing out moans. Makoto’s voice is the best when he’s most desperate and completely wrecked. 

“I think you can cum again,” Kisumi smiles reaching forward to cup and squeeze Makoto’s balls, “Yeah, you can definitely cum again. And I know you want to. My greedy Mako-chan always wants to cum more, hm?”

“N-no I- ahh! I-I can’t cum anymore! R-really I- ngh! Ahh!” 

Kisumi takes to fisting Makoto’s cock back to hardness while he fucks fingers into his ass, stimulating him in the places where his nerve endings are practically on fire. Makoto is writhing on the sheets, whimpering as he cock gets hard again. 

“See?” Kisumi croons, “Mako-chan is all ready to cum again. How should I do it? Should I fuck you? Or should I use my tongue again? Or use my tongue here?” he hums, pressing down onto Makoto’s leaking slit, which makes the other boy jolt and let out a broken wail, “Definitely here then,” Kisumi giggles. 

“N-no!” Makoto sobs before he can stop himself when Kisumi starts pulling his fingers out.

“What’s that, Makoto?” Kisumi asks, a smirk on his lips, “You want your ass filled and your cock sucked?” He tsks softly, shaking his head in mock disappointment, “So greedy…” He pushes his fingers back in deep, knowing it will make Makoto cry harder.

He takes Makoto into his mouth in one fluid motion, sucking the hard cock into his throat while he nimble fingers keep pressing and rubbing at Makoto’s prostate.

“Ahhh! K-Kisu-! Ahh! Oh- o-oh! I-I- Haa!“ 

Makoto is arching on the bed, his entire body shaking hard at the overstimulation. Kisumi can see the tears in his eyes flowing down his flushed cheeks, can see the way his sweaty bangs stick to his heated skin. Makoto is beautiful when he cries, when his throat grows hoarse from the broken moans and sobs he’s letting out. He’s so sensitive, so good at cumming again and again by Kisumi’s hands and mouth and cock. 

He keeps sucking hard, drawing choked moans and sobs of pleasure from Makoto’s throat, already imagining all that he’ll do to the boy after. He’ll fuck him until he cums a third time…

And maybe he’ll make him cum just once more after that.


	22. MakoHaru + MakoRin Drabble (Anon Request) NSFW: King Rin lets Haru fuck his concubine Makoto

Rin is fairly possessive of his assets, especially his favorite concubine Makoto, but letting Haru fuck him was probably one of the best decisions he’s ever made.

Haru and Makoto are on a mattress set up in front of his throne and Rin has been watching Makoto get fucked hard for a while now. He adores Makoto. He adores the way he moans and writhes, his entire body sensitive to his touch.

He admires the way Makoto looks covered in see-through, silk robes and gold jewelry, but he loves the way Makoto looks when he’s spread out, naked, flushed and moaning.

Which is exactly what he looks like right now. He’s sprawled on the silk sheets, sweaty and panting as Haru keeps on fucking him. Haru was a good solider, and he had done Rin a great favor in a mission, so he gladly let Haru fuck his favorite, granted he got to watch.

“Don’t hold back your voice, Makoto,” Rin breathes from where he’s watching on his throne, one hand around his own hard cock, lazily stroking, “Come on, moan louder for me.”

“M-my lord- ahh!” Makoto gasps out, bucking his hips when Haru drives into his sweet spot. 

The entire room smells of rich oil, sweat, and sex, heady and thick. Rin loves the smell. He loves seeing Makoto debauched, covered in sweat and cum, his used entrance still leaking oil and cum.

“Go harder, Haru,” Rin smirks, moving his hand a bit faster on his cock, “And change positions too… I want to see his greedy asshole for myself.”

“Yes, my king,” Haru says, his voice a little strained as he pulls out, making Makoto sob at the loss. He quickly maneuvers Makoto upright, making the larger boy slide down onto his cock, his front facing Rin.

Like this, Rin can see everything. H sees the way Makoto’s wet hole clings and sucks greedily to Haru’s cock. He sees how stretched that pink, swollen rim is. He sees Makoto’s stomach already covered in cum from his first orgasm, the way his pierced nipples are swollen from Haru sucking, the gold rings through them wet with saliva. 

“That’s better,” Rin smirks, “I can see everything now, Makoto… That’s how you like it, right? When I can see your whole slutty body, tell you how your hole is just eating Haru up,” he laughs, “Looks like you could even fit another cock into you. Would you like that?”

“Ahhh! Ahh- I-it’s- t-too full! B-but, th-thank- ahn! Th-thank you, m-my lord,” Makoto manages to get out, sobbing as Haru starts up his hard thrusting again. 

“That’s no good,” Rin huffs, standing from his throne and stalking down the steps towards Makoto, “My whore can’t be satisfied with just one cock, now can he?” he asks, gripping Makoto’s hair and jerking his head back, sliding his hard cock into Makoto’s throat in one go, “That’s better, isn’t it? You need to have every hole stuffed full. Only the best for my Makoto.”

Makoto moans gratefully around Rin’s cock, immediately starting to suck and lick and swallow around his king’s length. He’d do anything to please Rin, even if it meant having another man fucking him, or having several people fucking him, using him while Rin watches. He doesn’t care. 

As long as he pleases his master, he’s happy.


	23. SouMako Drabble (Anon Request) NSFW: Sousuke being handsy in a movie theater, handjobs, fingering

By Makoto’s prompting, they are going to see a new movie that came out, some sort of romantic comedy that Sousuke is certainly not thrilled about at all. He has promised to behave himself though, at least until the movie was over.

Makoto thought he could at least do that, but Sousuke obviously has other ideas in mind. Not even fifteen minutes into the film, Makoto feels a hand on his thigh, squeezing lightly, fingers scratching against his pants. He groans softly in exasperation, giving Sousuke a hard look in the dark of the theater. Sousuke grins and pulls his hand away, but Makoto knows there was no way he was just going to be satisfied with that. 

True to his thoughts, Sousuke’s hand is back a little while later, traveling his thigh slowly, squeezing the flesh lightly. He is tease, a huge tease, and Makoto is beginning to question if Sousuke would really start touching him in a public place, even if the lights are out. 

“It’s really dark in here,” Sousuke whispers, his breath warm on Makoto’s ear, “No one would see you if I just…” He trails of as his fingers move up more to cup Makoto’s crotch, squeezing only slightly. 

“Stop,” Makoto hisses, though his tone is weak with the churning desire inside of him, “We can’t have sex in a movie theater,” he says before another person in the theater shushes at them. 

“Well, why not?” Sousuke whispers, his voice innocent as he strokes over Makoto’s cock through his pants, grinning more when he feels Makoto’s dick stir in interest, “You seem like you want something. Maybe not sex but, I need some entertainment.”

“That’s what the movie is- ah!” He gasps, before he slaps a hand over his mouth, another shushing sound coming towards them. Sousuke’s fingers are caressing him through his pants, slowly making him hard. He can’t help it- Sousuke’s touch just turns him on. 

“Does someone like being touched in public?” Sousuke teases, his fingers slowly unzipping and unbuttoning Makoto’s pants, “You’re hard, Makoto…” His fingers are so close to being on Makoto’s cock now, just a thin layer of fabric between them, and he bucks his hips up slightly without realizing, “Naughty Makoto… Getting so turned on where anyone could see you, see how horny you get for me.”

Makoto doesn’t even care about Sousuke’s words because Sousuke pushes down his boxers just enough to get at his cock. There’s no one else in their row, and no one in the row in front of them to turn around and see Makoto, his hard cock out and being stroked.

So he gives in then, letting Sousuke stroke and touch his cock, letting Sousuke make him wet with precum and twitching for release. He can only keep himself quiet because Sousuke’s fingers are in his mouth. He’s sucking on them because he doesn’t know what else to do. His hips are giving little twitches as he sucks and whines softly around Sousuke’s fingers.

“Can you keep yourself quiet?” Sousuke asks softly and Makoto nods. Sousuke’s fingers pull away then, but Makoto feels them a second later sliding into his pants and probing his asshole. He’s still stretched since Sousuke had played with him that morning, so he easily takes two saliva-slick fingers into his hole. 

“You’re sucking on me even more since we’re in public,” Sousuke smiles, “Your ass is so greedy, Makoto.” Makoto can’t say anything, can’t speak for the fear of sobbing out moans and cries and just giving in and begging Sousuke to fuck him hard in a movie theater.

He doesn’t even known what’s going on in the movie. All he knows is steady touch of Sousuke’s hand on his cock and the fingers pressed into his hole, stroking his inner walls, lightly grazing his prostate. 

“I’ll fuck you in the bathroom when the movie’s over,” Sousuke whispers and Makoto doesn’t protest for a second.


	24. HaruMako Drabble (Anon Request) NSFW: Light bondage, spanking, hair pulling, riding

Makoto is Haru’s stress relief to an extent. When the dark haired boy comes home from a long day of swim practice, all he wants is Makoto, and Makoto knows it too. He always submits to Haru so easily. It feels good for him too, and he knows Haru needs to get out his frustrations, his stresses.

Haru’s hand comes down on his ass again for the fifth time and Makoto is surprised he’s still keeping count. His ass has only just started to sting and he wiggles his hips a bit, whimpering softly. He’s tied down, his ankles trapped in a spread position with how they’re tied to the bed posts. His arms are tied behind him with knots he could easily undo if he wanted…

But he doesn’t want to. All he wants is Haru to keep raining blows down on his ass. He wants to feel Haru’s smacks when he sits through lectures all day in university. He wants to remember the tug and light burn of the ropes on his skin. 

“Mm… C-come on, Haru,” he whines, “Go harder.” 

Haru doesn’t even respond; he doesn’t need to. It’s what they both want and his hand comes down hard, slapping the skin of Makoto’s ass hard, repeatedly until Makoto is gasping, his toes curling and his body trembling. 

His ass is turning a lovely shade of red, and Haru can see the way his cute, pink hole twitches with every smack, “I want to spank you here,” he murmurs, dragging a finger down Makoto’s crack, stroking his entrance.

“A-ahhh… D-do it, Haru,” Makoto pants, his cock hard and his balls hanging heavy between his legs, “Hard, okay? H-hit me hard. I- ahh!” Haru’s fingers come down as hard as he can on Makoto’s hole, smacking the sensitive skin, watching his hole spasm and twitch with want. 

He keeps smacking Makoto’s hole, reaching to cup and squeeze his heavy balls before he starts smacking those too, alternating between Makoto’s entrance and sack every once in a while. By the time his hand needs a break, Makoto’s ass is red, his hole is puffy and twitching with need, and his cock is drooling onto the bed. Haru needs him even more. he needs to fuck him, to fill Makoto until they’re both stress free.

He makes quick work of untying Makoto’s ankles, maneuvering Makoto to his lap. He slicks his fingers sloppily, not caring about the mess of lube as he slides one into Makoto’s desperate hole and then inserts another. Makoto is whimpering, letting soft moans and little whines escape his throat as he grinds down on Haru’s scissoring fingers.

“Ride me,” Haru commands, his voice firm, strict even, and Makoto is too far gone to say no. He absently nods, wasting no time in lifting himself up and impaling his stretched hole on Haru’s hard cock.

“Ohh! Haru!” He sobs out as Haru’s cock fills him. He’ll never get tired of that feeling. He loves it when Haru initially fills him and lets him feel the pulsing, hard cock buried inside him.

“Go on,” Haru says, his hands smacking at Makoto’s ass again to get him going, “Ride me.” Makoto nods hurriedly, grinding himself down on Haru’s cock once before he lifts himself up and fucks himself back down on Haru’s cock, crying out as he does so.

Apparently Haru likes the way he clenches when he’s spanked so he keeps hitting him, smacking his ass until the burn returns away, his skin smarting and searing with pleasure laced pain. He rides Haru faster, clenching around the thick cock inside him, moaning and gasping when he manages to target his own prostate. 

“Faster,” Haru demands, one hand reaching up to grab a fistful of Makoto’s sweaty hair, jerking him up and forcing him back down with a hand on his hip. Makoto always gets tighter when his hair is pulled, and he’s moans become even more erotic.

“O-oh! Ha-Haru- noo! Ahh!” he sobs out, riding Haru as fast and hard as he can. Haru’s fingers are tight in his hair, and his other hand is teasing at his stretched, swollen rim, pressing down where they’re joined. He wants to push another finger in. He wants to stretch Makoto until he screams. He wants to open Makoto up and keep fucking him until they’re both completely spent.

And he does. He slips another finger inside along his cock, stretching Makoto beyond what the initial stretching prepared him for.

“Ahh! S-so full I- ahhh! Ah! Ooh!” Makoto wails, his head thrown back as he keeps fucking himself, riding Haru’s cock and the added finger, feeling the burn of his sensitive, wet rim stretching, “Give me more! M-more, Haru!”

Haru doesn’t hesitate to oblige.


	25. HaruMako Drabble (Anon Request) NSFW: Ice play, bondage, blindfolds

Makoto’s body is buzzing with anticipation. Haru has tied him up in their bed, blindfolded him, and left without a word. He can hear Haru moving around in the kitchen and he can’t stop wondering what Haru needs in the kitchen of all places.

His cock is already hard at all the dirty thoughts that have been going through his head. He’s imagined Haru fucking him in every way: hard and rough, slow and gentle, with his fingers, with his cock, with a toy, and more than that. His cock is achingly hard, drooling against his stomach as his hips twitch, needing Haru to come back.

“You’re hard, Makoto,” Haru says as he walks into the room, making Makoto jolt in surprise on the bed, trying to hear where Haru is, where he’s walking, if he’s coming closer. The bed dips as Haru sits down and sets something besides him. His fingers stroke over Makoto’s spread thighs, teasing the sensitive skin of his inner thighs so slowly that it makes him whine.

“You got hard just sitting here?” Haru hums, his fingers sweeping over the head of Makoto’s cock, smearing precum as they go, “You’re thoughts must be so dirty, Makoto.” Makoto can hear the teasing drawl in Haru’s voice and it makes him shudder.

“Please,” he whimpers, “I need-“

“Shh… I know what you need. We’re going to do something new.” Haru’s words are final, and Makoto isn’t complaining. He just wants to be touched. He’ll take anything at this point.

Something cold and wet presses against his lips and he quickly recognizes the item as an ice cube. He parts his lips, letting Haru slip the cube onto his tongue, “Hold it just like that. Don’t swallow the water,” Haru instructs. makoto nods, feeling the cube already melting in his hot mouth, saliva and water filling his mouth. He eventually parts his lips, letting the drool and melted ice trickle down his chin, some hitting his chest.

“Mm… Good,” Haru whispers, leaning forward to lick up the water. Makoto gasps out with he feels another ice cube press against one of his nipples, the sensitive bud immediately shrinking up and hardening. Haru rubs the ice there until his nipple is numb before moving to the next one. As they warm, little spikes of pleasure shoot through him, making him tremble and gasp. 

“Do you like it?” Haru asks softly, his fingers rubbing against Makoto’s entrance, and Makoto knows where he’s going with this next.

“Y-yes- ahh… I-I like it, Haru- ahhh!” He cries out as a wet cube is pressed against his hole, numbing the puckered flesh before Haru pushes it in. He feels his ass clenching, sucking in the ice and he feels so cold in just one spot inside him. His hips twitch and he struggles against his binds, gasping as he feels some water trickle from his numb hole. 

Haru pushes another cube inside of him and then another until he has three stuffed inside him. They’re melting, cooling his hot insides and making him moan as he feels water leaving his ass. Haru’s hand wraps around his hard cock, his fingers cold from the ice, a sharp contrast to the heat of his aching cock

Haru strokes him until he cums hard and fast, his ass working around the steadily melting ice inside him.


	26. HaruMako Drabble (Anon request) NSFW: petplay, double penetration

Makoto whines softly as Haru’s fingers tease where his hole is stretched around the girth of the plug filling him. The end of the plug is a long, furry tail, a matching color to the set of cat ears resting on Makoto’s head. This had been Haru’s idea and Makoto was willing to try it out. 

He’s curled into Haru’s side on the couch as Haru watches something on the television and just idly touches him, stroking his rim, his hair, his chest.

A leather collar sits around his neck, the bell on it making a sweet, high sound whenever he moves. Haru has tied a ribbon around the base of his hard cock in a way that keeps him from cumming. It’s arousing to say the least, and he has to resist just rubbing himself on Haru’s thigh.

“M-meow,” he finally whimpers out, looking up at Haru with begging eyes when his boyfriend finally looks down at him.

“What’s wrong, Makoto?” Haru hummed, turning off the tv and turning towards Makoto on the couch, “Do you want some attention?”

Makoto nods and the bell chimes brightly. He smiles, humming in a way that is nearly a purr and he leans forward, nuzzling Haru’s hand, his hips twitching a bit to show his need. 

“Did my naughty kitty go and get hard?” Haru says, his voice level and face straight, though Makoto can see the spark on lust in his blue eyes, “Show me. On my lap now, Makoto.” Makoto doesn’t hesitate, crawling towards Haru and settling himself on Haru’s lap, his thighs spread to show his bound cock and stuffed hole.

“Meow,” he says again, softly as he leans forward to lick Haru’s neck, knowing that will entice him him into doing anything.

“Look at you,” Haru tuts softly ,”Such a bad kitty, Makoto. I’ll have to punish you later.” His fingers stroke over Makoto’s hole again, rubbing the stretched, pink rim before he grips the base of the plug, starting to loosely thrust it into Makoto’s hole.

“Ahh! Nya- ahh!” Makoto moans out, trying to grin down on the plug, loving the feeling of being so stuffed it gives him, the furry part brushing his ass in a ticklish way.

“Good kitty,” Haru whispers, his other hand wrapping around Makoto’s bound cock, “You make such pretty noises. I like them.”

“N-nyaa! Ha-ahh!” He bites back the urge to say Haru’s name. He’s a cat. Cats don’t speak. He keeps moaning and mewing out soft sounds instead, letting desperate little sounds slip from his throat as he rides the butt plug. 

Haru stops his movements on Makoto’s cock, reaching to unbutton his pants and let his own hard cock come out, glistening with precum, “Go on.” That’s all he says, and it’s all Makoto needs. He’s already been stretched to take two. 

He clambers forward, slowly pushing Haru’s hard length into his already full ass, gasping and mewling out as it enters him. 

“Nya! Nya! Ahhhn!” His cries fill the room accented with the sound of the bell as he starts bouncing on Haru’s cock, taking it deep and fast. Haru lets him feel the stretch of both his cock and the plug inside him, stretching his hole to what he believes to be his limit.


	27. HaruMako + RinMako + KisuMako + SouMako Drabble (Anon request) NSFW: group sex, bukkake

Rin and Haru had walked into a sight they never thought they’d seen before. They had been coming back from the pool when they heard moaning coming from Makoto’s house. They’re greeted with the sight of Makoto, on the floor in the living room. Kisumi is gripping him by the hair, fucking his cock into Makoto’s throat while Sousuke’s pounds into his asshole.

“Ah! Rin! Haru!” Kisumi coos, pulling Makoto back onto his cock when the other boy tries to get a look at the other two in the room, “You’re just in time. Won’t you join in?”

In a flurry of shed clothing and hurried movements, Makoto is on his back on the floor, Sousuke still fucking his ass, Kisumi letting his cock slide into his throat. He’s fisting Rin’s cock while Haru just watches, his eyes flickering over t o where Sousuke is fucking him on occasion… 

Haru wants to do that. He wants to take Makoto and make him moan around whichever cock is in his throat at the time. 

He doesn’t know why they’re in this situation; he doesn’t know where it started, but he wants to fuck Makoto, to fill him and heard the loud screams and moans leaving his lips as he’s pleasured in every way possible. 

“Ahh! Ah!” Makoto suddenly cries out as Kisumi pulls his cock from his throat and cums over Makoto’s face, getting some into his open, panting mouth. Makoto’s face is dripping white, covered in cums as he drools helplessly and tries to lick it all up.

“Your turn, Rin,” Kisumi smiles, tracing his fingers through the cum on Makoto’s cheeks. Rin easily takes Kisumi’s place, sliding his cock into Makoto’s used throat. The green-eyed boy moans loudly around Rin’s thick cock, keeping his jaw slack and letting Rin fuck his throat.

“Hurry up, Yamazaki,” Haru hears himself snapping, almost wanting to shove Sousuke out of the way so he can fuck Makoto’s sweet hole.

“I’m busy here, Nanase,” Sousuke spits back, “Wait your fucking turn.” Makoto whines softly at their arguing, but his whines easily become loud moans again as Sousuke fucks him harder, “But I can understand why you’re so pushy,” he smiles, “His ass is great. So tight, sucking me in… He’s such a slut,” he smirks, “He just tightened hearing me say that.”

When he finally finishes inside Makoto, Haru wastes no time in pushing him away and sliding deep into Makoto’s wet, sensitive hole. Makoto wails around Rin’s cock at the sudden intrusion, cumming over his stomach as he whimpers and whines.

“M-more!” he chokes out around Rin’s cock, “P-please more! Harder, Haru!” He begs, screaming when Haru starts pounding harder. 

He feels hot cum spill onto his chest and he dazedly looks up to see Kisumi, his head back and eyes closed as he lets himself cum onto Makoto’s skin. 

He knows by the end of this he’ll be covered in cum, his ass filled and lips swollen from sucking cock, but he loves every second of it. He never wants it to end.


	28. SouMako Drabble (Anon request) NSFW: Mirror sex, riding

“Look up, Makoto,” Sousuke whispers in Makoto’s ear, his breath hot as he fucks up into Makoto’s stretched hole. They’re sitting in front of a full length mirror in the bedroom. Sousuke has Makoto positioned perfectly on his lap, legs spread so his hole with Sousuke’s cock buried inside can be seen easily.

“I-it’s embarrassing, S-Sousuke- ahh!” Makoto whines back, biting his lip as he squeezes his eyes shut. Sousuke gives a hard thrust right to his prostate and his eyes open as a gasp leaves his throat, forcing him to look up at the mirror and see himself being fucked hard. 

“There, see? That wasn’t so hard,” Sousuke smirks, gripping Makoto’s jaw with one hand so the smaller boy can’t turn his head away again.

“Mmmn… S-Sousuke, it’s- ahhhn!” Sousuke doesn’t let him get another complaint out as he starts pounding into his hole even harder, the wet sounds of where they’re joined filling to room.

“Just look at yourself, Makoto,” Sousuke whispers, “Taking my cock so well… See how your hole is stretched around me? Sucking me in? See how hard your pretty cock is from how nicely I fuck your hole? Look.” Makoto lets out a high, keening moan, though he can’t pull his gaze away from the mirror now. 

It’s a bit fascinating to watch himself like this. 

He can feel his hips moving, trying to bounce himself on Sousuke’s cock. He supposes he’s always doing that when they fuck, but now he’s aware he does it because he sees it. He can see the way his hips are twitching, the way his cock is leaking messy precum over his stomach, see how his eyes are hazy and completely mesmerized.

“You like watching yourself, don’t you?” Sousuke starts again, letting go of Makoto’s jaw in favor of tweaking his nipples, rolling the pink nubs with his thumb and forefinger, “You like seeing how good you look like this… This is what I see all the time, you know? You’re so fucking sexy, Makoto.” 

“Ahh! Ah- S-Sou- ahh!” Makoto wails as Sousuke starts to fuck him harder still, his nipples being pulled and twisted as well. He can see how Sousuke is teasing his chest, pulling his nipples until they’re hard, rubbing them until they’re soft. 

His chest is tingling, but he doesn’t know if he’d feel it so much if he wasn’t watch Sousuke’s fingers move. 

“What if other people were watching, Makoto?” Sousuke breathes, nipping at his earlobe, “Would you like that? If other people could see how well you took my cock?”

Makoto can feel himself tightening, and he can see it too. He can see the way his hole clenches as white spurts from his cock, painting his chest white with his cum. His head fall back as he cries out, but his eyes are still open, still watching as Sousuke fucks him good and hard.


	29. HaruMako Drabble (Anon Request) NSFW: Role-play, crossdressing, maid!Makoto, master!Haru

Makoto is always cute. He looks good in everything he wears, but he looks especially wonderful, sexy even, in the cute maid dress Haru has picked out for him. 

The dress is sheer black, ruffled and trimmed in white lace. It dips down low in the back, exposing Makoto’s muscled back, and the front is tight enough so that his nipples can be seen pressing against it. His thighs are held in sheer, white stockings, and Haru knows that Makoto’s ass is clad in white, lacy pants underneath the short skirt. 

He knows because his fingers are in Makoto’s hole, the panties pushed aside as he fingers his cute maid in the dark of their closet. Right now, Makoto is is his maid, and he is Makoto’s master… And that is all too intoxicating.

“Haru- ahh…” Makoto whines, trying to grind his ass back onto Haru’s fingers, trying to work them deeper into his already stretched hole

“No,” Haru says harshly, stopping his fingers and bringing his hand down to smack Makoto’s ass, earning a yelp from the other boy, “What do you call me?” he asks, giving his fingers a hard thrust and slipping in a third to stretch Makoto further.

“Ahhh! Ma-Master! Ahh!” Makoto cries out, his back arching and his arms trembling as he keeps himself held up against the wall, his ass to Haru so his master can play with him as he wishes.

“Better,” Haru breathes, giving several more thrusts with his fingers before he pulls them out, the wet sound they make loud in the small closet. He presses himself to Makoto’s ass, letting his maid feel his hard he is in his pants, “Feel that?” he whispers, “Want it? Beg.”

“Ahh… Ha- mm…” Makoto whines, “Master, please I- I-I need your cock. I-I need master’s cock inside me!” he begs out, grinding his ass against Haru as best as he can, the feeling of coarse fabric on his stretched, sensitive hole almost too much for him to take. 

He can feel how his hard cock is straining the panties, soaking the white fabric with precum, the lace scraping perfectly against the sensitive skin. He hears a short hum of approval from his master, and he hears the sound of Haru’s zipper opening before he’s filled, completely stuffed. Haru never holds back when he’s so desperate. 

“Ahhn! Master!” Makoto cries out, his thighs trembling hard as Haru starts thrusting, fucking him fast and hard. Haru grips his hips tightly as he fills him again and again, thrusting and pounding Makoto’s prostate until his little maid is wailing pitifully, “Master! M-Master- ahhh!”

He loves Makoto like this, dressed in his cute little dress, his cock drooling and ruining the panties Haru bought. Makoto is even more eager than usual, moaning out “master” over and over whether he knows it or not. 

He knows he’ll have to buy new panties for Makoto. He can tell the other boy is addicted to this play. Maybe he’ll get them in black next time…


	30. SouMako Drabble (Anon request) NSFW: Christmas sex

Makoto is wrapped head to toe in red ribbons, his legs spread on their bed when Sousuke walks in, and Sousuke has no idea how he got like that. Something tells him that Hazuki was probably involved because there was no way Makoto could’ve gotten himself like that alone.

“What’s this?” he hums as he walks closer to the bed, easily crawling on top of Makoto’s naked, ribbon wrapped body to kiss his cheek, “Is this my Christmas present?” He smiles when Makoto squirms, a red flush on his cheeks as he nods slowly.

“I hope you like it,” Makoto mumbles cutely, squirming a spreading his legs a little wider to show Sousuke is already wet hole, stretched and prepared for Sousuke.

“You’re eager, Makoto,” Sousuke whispers, nipping at Makoto’s ear before his hands smooth down Makoto’s body, feeling the difference between soft, warm skin and the smooth satin of the ribbons. The ribbons don’t cover the best parts of Makoto, his nipples exposed and ready for Sousuke’s fingers, lips, and tongue to tease them. 

Makoto’s cock is wrapped up in red too, already hard and leaking, which stains the ribbons.

“You’re already ready for me?” Sousuke asks as his fingers reach Makoto’s hole, pink and wet with lube.

“Mmn,” Makoto whines, rubbing his hole on Sousuke’s probing fingers, “Want you inside now,” he breathes, “Want it, please, please,” he pants out, gasping when one of Sousuke’s fingers eases inside, “Ahh! I-I’m already open- ahh!” Sousuke pushes in a second and then a third a moment later, slowly thrusting them into Makoto’s loosened hole.

“I don’t want to rush,” Sousuke smiles, “I want to enjoy my cute present for as long as I can.”

“W-we have a-all night- ahh! A-all night and I- I-I want-“

“Shh… Sh, I know,” Sousuke breathes, pulling his fingers out as he unbuckles his pants, shucking them and his boxers off quickly, “I was just teasing you,” he smiles before he pushes in, hard and fast like Makoto is craving.

“Ahhhn! Oh! Ohh! S-Sousuke- ah!” Makoto moans loudly as he fills him, letting him feel the hard, thick cock splitting him open, “Oh! M-more! F-fuck me!”

Sousuke complies and starts to pound into Makoto, filling him over and over. Makoto looks wonderful all wrapped up in ribbons, his body arching, stretching the ribbons taut and smooth over his sweaty skin. He’s gorgeous and Sousuke wants to lick and kiss every inch of him. He wants to unwrap the ribbons one by one, piece by piece, and kiss Makoto’s skin as he does. 

“S-Sousuke!” Makoto cries out, shuddering and grinding himself back onto Sousuke’s cock, “I-I can’t- I-it’s too tight!” he begs, “P-please let me cum! Please!” Sousuke looks down to the ribbon wrapped around Makoto’s aching cock and reaches to easily undo it, holding Makoto’s slick cock as he starts stroking him.

“Okay… Haa… Okay,” he pants, “Go on. Cum for me.” Makoto does, arching and screaming as he dirties the ribbons still wrapped around him with white, his hips twitching as he cums hard. 

Sousuke finishes inside him quickly, grunting as he filled Makoto with his cum. The only sound in the room is their pants and Makoto’s quiet whimpers. Sousuke leans forward, kissing Makoto’s pliant lips and smiling down at him.

“Merry Christmas, Makoto.”


	31. SouMako Drabble (Anon request) NSFW: Nipple play, nipple clamps

“Nnhh! S-Sousuke, please!” Makoto begs out for the umpteenth time as Sousuke’s fingers start to pinch and twist at his nipples again. Sousuke is holding him in his lap, Makoto’s back pressed to his chest as the larger boy keeps teasing Makoto’s nipples. 

They’ve been at this for a while now after Sousuke decided he was going to make Makoto cum from just teasing his chest. Makoto had protested at first. He knows his nipples are sensitive, but he doesn’t think he can cum for just having Sousuke play with them. 

Still, that doesn’t stop Sousuke from trying, and his efforts haven’t been in vain. Makoto’s cock is hard, leaking precum, and he can tell he’s close, desperate to touch himself and cum… 

But he can’t. Sousuke tied his wrists behind him when they first started and he still can’t move them no matter how much he begs. 

“Look how big your nipples are now,” Sousuke whispers, pulling at the swollen nubs on Makoto’s chest, “God, you make the prettiest noises when I touch your slutty nipples.” 

“Mmmn… S-Sousuke,” Makoto whimpers, fidgeting and trying to get any kind of friction on his cock, “Please, please! Let me cum! Please I- ahhh!” He cries out as Sousuke twists his nipples, sending prickles of pain and pleasure through his chest. 

“You can cum just like this,” Sousuke responds calmly, “Here. These may help.” Makoto looks down just as Sousuke snaps the first clamp onto one of his nipples and he cries out, gasping at the sensation. Sousuke tugs at the clamp, making sure it’s tight and secure before he snaps on the other one.

“There,” he hums, flicking at the clamps lightly just to hear Makoto moan, “Come on. I know you can cum from ths,” he smiles, “Your nipples are so sensitive. So eager to be played with and used until they’re all swollen and red.”

“Ahh! S-Sousuke! Sousuke, i-it hurts! I-it’s good!” Makoto sobs out, tears coming to his eyes when Sousuke tugs and flicks the clamps. He doesn’t even realize that he rutting his hips, desperate for friction on his aching cock while trying to get Sousuke to play with the clamps more. 

Each time he moves, pain mixed with pleasure shoots from his nipples, making his cock leak more precum.

He barely registers when he cums untouched. He can hear himself screaming and he can feel Sousuke flicking the clamps through his orgasm. It’s too good and he collapses against Sousuke’s chest, gasping for air. 

His chest and stomach are sticky with cum and he registers Sousuke removing the clamps, rubbing his nipples gently as he kisses his hair.

“I knew you could do it,” Sousuke whispers.


	32. Soumako Drabble (Anon Request) NSFW: Daddy kink, breathplay

“More, daddy, more! Ahhh!” Makoto sobs out, trying to force his hips back onto Souuke’s cock even farther. He loves it when they assume these roles, Sousuke as his daddy while he gets to be daddy’s bad boy who needs a good, hard fucking.

Which is exactly what Sousuke never fails to give him. He’d taken him against the wall in the kitchen first before they moved to the bedroom.

Makoto looks like a complete mess, his legs spread, cum, lube and sweat staining his thighs from when Sousuke had fucked him earlier. His cock is hard, leaking precum over his stomach, but all he cares about is Sousuke’s cock pounding his hole and his boyfriend’s hands wrapped around his throat.

“Like this, Makoto? Like it when daddy fucks your tight, little hole?” Sousuke asks harshly above him, his fingers giving a short squeeze around Makoto’s neck that makes the boy let out a strangled gasp.

“Y-yes! Yes, daddy! Ahh! More! P-please- ack!” Makoto’s moans are choked off as Sousuke squeezes again, putting more pressure on his throat, cutting off his breathing almost completely.

Makoto’s eyes flutter shut, soft, barely there gasps leaving his throat as Sousuke continues to fuck him, pounding his hole. The only sounds in the room are Sousuke’s heavy breathing and slick, wet sounds coming from where Sousuke is fucking him.

“Daddy loves fucking your hole, Makoto,” Sousuke whispers, easing his fingers up a little bit to let Makoto take more even breaths, “My boy is so tight on my cock. He has such a greedy, desperate hole,” he says, punctuating each word with hard thrust that makes Makoto’s breath hitch.

“H-harder,” Makoto manages to gasp out, opening his teary eyes just a bit to look up at Sousuke, “Harder, daddy. Please, p-please fuck me harder- ahhhn!” 

He cries out as Sousuke pushes him forward, folding his body even more so he can fuck into him deeper, spearing his prostate with every thrust. 

Fingers tighten again around his throat, squeezing harder and harder until tears are streaming down his face as he mouths out for more, more, more over and over again.

There will be bruises on his throat after for sure, bruises that can be easily hidden with a scarf or turtleneck.

Makoto doesn’t care though because as his vision starts to swim, he cums, harder than he’s ever cum before. He feels his release hot against his stomach and chest, rasping with all the voice he can muster for his daddy to fuck him harder still.


	33. http://makotoisabottom.tumblr.com/post/107741823532/soumako-drabble-anon-request-nsfw-makoto-is

Makoto hates himself a little bit more every time he lets Sousuke fuck him. Because he knows the last text on his phone to Rin reads, “busy tonight ttyl :(“ and it’s a complete and total lie. 

He’s certainly not busy, not really. Unless riding Sousuke’s cock is counted as busy… In that case, he’s more than preoccupied.

He loves Rin, or maybe he thinks he does, but he can barely even think of the red-haired boy when Sousuke is fucking him so well and so deep.

Sousuke’s cock is always good, thick and hard, filling him perfectly, stuffing him until his hole feels stretched to the max. 

“You like riding me, don’t you, Makoto?” Sousuke grins, his hands loosely around Makoto’s hips as he watches the other boy ride him hard, “Don’t you?”

“Ah! S-Sou-!” Makoto wails as Sousuke fucks up into him to punctuate his words, hitting his prostate perfectly.

“Yeah that’s right,” Sousuke smirks, “You love taking my cock. Feeling the way it fills your greedy hole,” he grins, “Wonder what Rin would say, huh? If he saw you like this… Taking my cock so well, sobbing for more.”

“N-no,” Makoto whimpers, shaking his head as he keeps fucking himself because he can’t stop. Sousuke’s cock is too good, too thick, “N-not Rin… D-don’t mention h- ahhh!” 

“Don’t mention him?” Sousuke asks, his grin growing, “But you clench up so nicely when I mention him,” he coos, listening to the moans and sweet whines that leave Makoto’s lips as he keeps taking Sousuke’s cock again and again and again. 

“God, I’m jealous if Rin gets this all the time,” Sousuke continues, “Your hole is so slutty, Makoto. So wet and hot, desperate for more of my cock, isn’t that right? Go on, tell me how much your hole loves taking my cock…” 

“A-ahh! S-Sousuke! I- M-my hole, it- ahn! I-I love your cock,” he sobs out, riding Sousuke furiously at that point, letting Sousuke’s cock pound his insides, “Y-your cock is s-so- ah! Oh! S-so big! I-it fills me a-and stuffs me and I- I-I love it! Ahhh!” 

He can’t stop the filthy words from coming from his mouth, just as he can’t stop fucking himself on Sousuke’s cock. Everything he says is true though, every word, and Sousuke knows it because he leans in, lips grazing his ear, and tells him to beg.


	34. HaruMako + ReiMako + NagiMako Drabble (Anon Request) NSFW: Blow jobs, vibrators

Makoto is kneeling on the damp floor of the Iwatobi locker room, his arms tied loosely around his back with the strap from someone’s goggles and his leg skins tossed aside. Rei’s cock is in his mouth right now and he’s eagerly sucking on it while Nagisa and Haru wait to go again.

This is becoming a bit of a habit. It started when Nagisa and Rei caught him sucking Haru off in the showers, and Haru had no problem with offering Makoto’s mouth to them too. Makoto wasn’t complaining either. He loved taking them into his mouth, sucking his teammates to completion almost as much as they enjoy it.

“Mmmn,” he moans softly around Rei’s cock, mouthing at it and staring up at Rei with hooded eyes, his hips twitching lightly. This time, Haru had pushed a vibrator into his hole and made him stay that way until they were all satisfied. He can’t even touch him with his arms bound, and the vibrator is pressed right up to his prostate.

“Wow, Haru-chan! When you said Mako-chan was a cock slut, I really didn’t believe you,” Nagisa giggles, stroking himself slowly as he watches makoto suck Rei off, bobbing his head and swallowing mouthful of saliva mixed with precum.

“Mm… Hurry up, Makoto,” Haru says in response, his voice strained as he fingers the vibrator control, turning it up just a bit, but it’s enough to make Makoto whine around Rei’s cock and start to bob his head faster.

“A-ah… Ma-Makoto-sempai, I-“ Rei gasps as he grips Makoto’s hair tightly, thrusting deep into his throat and spilling his cum, letting Makoto swallow each mouthful.

He pulls away and staggers to sit on the bench, panting a bit, leaving Makoto kneeling, his ass clenching around the vibrator, cock hard and leaking, and his chin streaked with cum and drool. His lips are swollen, red and parted as he pants softly, opening his mouth wide for the next cock.

Haru comes forward easily, stuffing his hard cock into Makoto’s mouth and throat, starting to fuck his used mouth. Makoto is moaning gratefully, little, muffled sounds leaving his lips as Haru jerks his hair.

His throat is sore, but each drag of Haru’s cock in his mouth makes him moan. He can taste spurts of precum in his mouth and he keeps swallowing and sucking and licking as much as he can while Haru fucks his mouth. 

When he opens his eyes a bit, Nagisa is standing near him, waiting in line, and Rei is starting to become hard again too.

He wonders if Rin will want to join in next time. He wonders if Rin will bring his teammates, maybe his whole team, but those greedy thoughts are scattered from his mind as Haru cums down his throat.


	35. SouMako Drabble (Anon Request) NSFW: Sousuke plays with Makoto on a train, public sex, fingering

Makoto doesn’t remember when exactly Kisumi developed such a fascination with his nipples. Maybe a few weeks earlier? He doesn’t quite know but Kisumi has been obsessed with them lately.

It started out with teasing pinches to his nipples through his shirt when they were eating together or watching a movie together, though those soft pinches were enough to make his sensitive nipples tingle for a while after, and Kisumi had started noticing too.

Now, the pink-haired boy has Makoto pinned to the bed, his mouth latched around one of Makoto’s nipples, licking and sucking and biting at the soft pink nub until Makoto is trembling and wailing.

Kisumi loves those noises. He loves the flush on Makoto’s skin, he loves the way Makoto’s nipples are slick with his saliva and swollen with how much he’s been sucking them. 

He truly believes that Makoto is about to cum from this, but he’ll wait and keep teasing Makoto as long as possible. He wants to see Makoto completely debauched. He wants Makoto to scream and cum without even a touch to his cute, dripping cock. 

“Ki-Kisumi! Please!” Makoto cries out, writhing on the bed, his fingers fisting the sheets. Kisumi pulls his lips off with a wet pop, licking them before giving Makoto a smirk. 

“Yes, Mako-chan?” he coos, “Are you going to cum yet?”

“N-no I- I-I can’t! Please touch me! Touch me, Kisumi!” Makoto begs out, opening his watery, green eyes to watch Kisumi rub his fingers over Makoto’s spit-slick nipples. 

“I don’t want to touch you,” Kisumi smiles, “All I want is to focus on your cute, little nipples. They’re so sensitive, and just look how pink and big they’ve gotten just from my mouth,” he giggles, kissing at them once again. 

“Mmmn!” Makoto whines, arching off the bed a bit towards Kisumi, desperate for Kisumi’s mouth back on him. Kisumi obliges and quickly sucks on of Makoto’s nipples into his mouth, resuming his earlier treatment. 

His fingers find purchase on the other and he pinches at it, twisting the tender flesh between his fingers hard.

“Ahhh!” Makoto screams, “Kisumi!” The short burst of pain is enough for him and he arches on the bed, his cock releasing cum over his stomach as Kisumi keeps nipping and sucking at his chest.


	36. SouMako Drabble (Request) NSFW: Sousuke and Makoto meet in a bar and have sex in a alley, public sex, dirty talk

Sousuke’s mind is slightly buzzing with the after effects of the alcohol he had consumed that evening, but he knows the cute, green-eyed man, who’d introduced himself only as “Makoto,” he has pressed up against the brick wall outside the bar is far less sober. Still, they had agreed to this before they had gotten wasted after he offered to by the smaller man a drink at the bar.

This boy is cute and eager, his mouth hot and wet against Sousuke’s as he licks into his mouth, groaning and sucking at the other boy’s tongue. His fingers move quickly to unbuckle Makoto’s belt, pushing his pants and boxers down quickly. 

“Turn around,” he orders gruffly, panting slightly because Makoto can kiss far too well for someone without a partner to spend the night with. The other boy complies, turning and pressing his hands and chest to the wall, his ass pushed out towards Sousuke.

He’s already wet. Slick and wet and stretched open when Sousuke’s fingers enter him.

“You came prepared, huh?” Sousuke grins, slipping in a third fingers easily, “What a horny little bitch you must be, huh? So eager to go to a bar and get fucked by anyone that you even touched your hole yourself first.” He crooks his fingers hard and grins at the sound of Makoto wailing, whining and rutting his hips back and forth. 

“S-Sousuke ahh! J-just fuck me! I-I need to be fucked! Please, please,” Makoto begs, panting as he tries to get Sousuke’s fingers deeper. He’s skilled with his hips, Sousuke can see that right off. 

“So impatient,” Sousuke huffs, though his tone gives away jsut how eager he is to be into Makoto’s ass. He gets his hard cock from his pants, stroking it a few times before he pushes into Makoto hard and fast, not stopping to slowing down until his entire cock is sheathed inside the man he met in the bar.

“Ahhh!” Makoto wails, throwing his head back as he clenches immediately around Sousuke, moaning and whimpering and whining for more, for Sousuke to move an fuck him good and hard and deep like he wants.

Sousuke’s not about to decline that. He leans forward, pressing Makoto harder against the wall as he gives him short, hard thrusts deep into his ass. His hand crawls up Makoto’s chest, pushing his shirt up to pinch at his nipples. 

“O-oh! Ah! M-my nipples a-are sensitive, S-Sousuke! Don’t- ahhh!” Makoto cries out loudly as his prostate is pounded over and over, his nipples being twisted and teased by Sousuke’s big fingers. 

“Gonna cum, Makoto?” Sousuke croons, “Gonna cum from my big cock pounding your ass? I know you will. You’re just that needy.” He already loves this boy- well, he loves having sex with this boy. He wants to keep fucking Makoto all night, but he knows the odds of them going somewhere else together are slim.

Still, it wouldn’t hurt to slip Makoto his phone number in case he ever feels in the mood.


	37. HaruMako Drabble (Request) NSFW: Vibrators, crossdressing, spanking, teasing

Every time Haru gets any sort of money, whether from swimming or his parents or a gift, he always puts some aside for Makoto. 

And by for Makoto, he puts it aside to buy Makoto cute clothes to wear. The outfit Makoto is wearing as he stands in front of him is new, sheer, black stockings with white lace trim to match the cute see-through panties that have no chance to holding Makoto’s cock even when he’s not hard. The corset was definitely worth the money, tight around Makoto’s chest, settling just under his pink nipples. 

Makoto is beautiful like this, squirming and restless, his cheeks flushed and his hard cock already straining against the panties. 

“Come here, Makoto,” Haru says softly, and Makoto quickly complies rushing out to lay on the bed for Haru, eying the vibrator in his hand, “Good… Good, Makoto,” he smiles softly, leaning down to kiss Makoto’s lips and then tongue his nipples softly. Makoto whines softly, sensitive and eager for whatever is going to be done to him. 

He turns the vibrator onto a low setting before he presses it against one of Makoto’s nipples, smiling when his boyfriend gasps loudly, squeezing his eyes shut and writhing on the bed.

“Haru! Ahhnn…” Makoto whines, his fingers digging into the sheets as Haru runs the vibrator over his chest to the other nipple, turning up the vibrations as he presses it there. 

He knows he’s a tease. But teasing Makoto is so good. Makoto is so sensitive. He’s ticklish and gets flustered at the slightest, coy touches, which makes it all the more enjoyable to play with him. 

He lets the vibrator lightly run over Makoto’s stomach, watching his defined abs tense under his tan skin at the shocks of pleasure. Makoto is whimpering, whining and moaning for something more, something harder and preferably inside of him.

Haru won’t give in yet though. He wants to tease Makoto until the brink, until he’s shaking and crying out because he can’t take any more and he just has to cum. 

He trns the vibrator up a bit more, pushed Makoto’s panties aside, a grazes his wet, already prepared hole with it. Makoto’s body tenses hard, his back arching up off the sheets as he tries to get the toy inside him.

“No, Makoto,” Haru huffs, bringing his free hand down to smack Makotos inner thigh, making the bigger boy gasp, “Don’t be greedy.”

“B-but Haru! I-I need- I-I need something inside! Please! Please Haru!” Makoto sobs out, tears gathering in his tears as he cries out. Haru rubs the vibrator against Makoto’s hole harder, the lube there letting the toy slide easily over his twitching entrance. 

When he finally pushes it in, he does it quickly, putting the entire toy in a at once after turning it up all the way. Makoto screams at that, his hips twitching briefly before he cums hard all over his new panties.

“Makoto,” Haru says, his voice cross as he narrows his eyes, “You ruined the panties.” Makoto only whimpers in response, still shaking with the after effects of his orgasm, “I’ll have to spank you for that,” Haru continues, “Turn over. Now.”


	38. SouMako Drabble (Request) NSFW: Mookoto is Sousuke’s pet, dirty talk, begging, multiple orgasms

Makoto is far cuter then any catboy, and Sousuke prefers his pet’s bovine features to the feline ones everyone else seems to adore. Makoto has cute little horns, ears, and a tail. He’s rarer than a catboy, and so much more satisfying too.

For one, his nipples are incredibly sensitive, and his cock can usually go through three or four orgasms when he’s not in even in heat. He’s insatiable and the sounds he makes range from adorable to erotic. Sousuke wouldn’t trade him for anything.

Makoto needs to be used at least once a day, whether it’s by Sousuke’s cock or mouth or hands so when he hears the familiar ringing of the bell around Makoto’s neck as he walks into the room, Sousuke can’t help but smile.

“S-Sou… Mmm,” Makoto whines softly, standing in the doorway fidgeting, his cock hard and leaking and his tail swishing behind him in need, “I-I need-“

“Shhh,” Sousuke shushes him gently, standing and walking over to tug him over to the bed, “I know. My poor Makoto needs his cock touched, doesn’t he?” Makoto nods slowly, whimpering softly, a quiet mooing sound leaving his pink lips.

He’s already slick when Sousuke pushes two fingers into his hole, easily inserting a third after. Makoto is always hot inside, slick with the natural lubricant his body makes so he’s ready to be fucked at anytime. 

“Ahhh! Oh! M-Master!” Makoto wails, spreading his legs wider and tremble as Sousuke strokes his fingers over his sweet spot, “Oh! There! Master please! More there!”

“Good boy,” Sousuke croons, smiling when Makoto responds so well to his touch. Granted, ever since he got Makoto, the boy has always been eager for touch, but it took a little while for him to know that Sousuke’s touch was the only one he needed, “Want my cock?” he asks softly, thrusting in his fingers hard.

“Ahhhn! Yes! Y-yes! Please Master! I-I need y-your cock- oh! Oh!” He’s already crying, tears running from his eyes and drool slicking his lips and chin. Sousuke knows Makoto can’t help it, too overcome with the pleasure he’s feeling, and he looks even better the more debauched he is. 

“You want my cock? Tell me where. Go on. Tell me,” Sousuke whispers, stroking Makoto’s leaking cock with his free hand.

“Inside! I-In my hole! Please fill me! F-fuck my hole, Master! Oh! Ahhh!” He screams as Sousuke strokes him to completion, covering his abdomen with cum, though his cock is already half-hard by the time Sousuke is done stroking him. 

“Your hole is meant for my cock,” Sousuke breathes, pulling his fingers out and slamming his cock inside, groaning at the wet heat that clamps around him, “Mm… Feels so good, Makoto,” he sighs while Makoto moans loudly, desperate moos leaving his throat as he lets Sousuke fuck him. 

“M-more! More! Ah! Ah! Ahhh!” He sobs, writhing on the sheets so much that Sousuke has to hold his legs open. 

Makoto cums again before Sousuke is even close, but that never stops him. Makoto is still eager, still crying out for Sousuke to keep fucking him, to fuck him raw and use his hole until he’s completely spent. 

It’s the same routine every day, but Sousuke knows he’ll never tire of it as long as Makoto is like this, as long as Makoto is his.


	39. SeiMako Drabble (Anon Request) NSFW: Bondage, sex toys, ball gags, rough sex

Haru always sets up a scene for Makoto on Friday nights, mostly because the entire week has been stressful for both of them and they have the entire weekend to assume the roles they rather have. Makoto is so willing yield to his commands and become his slave, and he thrives off of being Makoto’s master.

Makoto is already tied up in the bedroom, soft ropes crossing over his nicely tanned skin, a gag between his lips and a blindfold obscuring his eyes. He looks so beautiful, so ready to be used by Haru.

“Makoto,” Haru whispers to let him know he’s back in the room. Makoto jolts, lifting his head even though he can’t see with the blindfold over his eyes.

“Mmn,” Makoto whines behind the gag, fidgeting in his restraints. Even if cock is bound in ropes, hard and leaking precum over the fabric. The binds keep him from cumming, and Haru can see how full his ball are even wrapped tightly in rope.

“Shh,” Haru whispers, “Shh, I’m going to take good care of you…” Makoto whines again, his breathing a bit heavy as he hears Haru walk around the room, “You look so nice,” Haru whispers, “All tied up for me… Your cock is so hard. It must hurt,” he smiles softly reaching out to stroke the head of Makoto’s cock. Makoto jolts again, trembling, moaning behind the gag because even the slightest touch makes him crazy.

“Hnn! Mm!” His muffled cries are wonderful to hear and Haru reaches around his waist, moving the ropes that lie against and rub over Makoto’s entrance. He wordlessly slips a finger inside, smiling because Makoto is already stretched and wet with lube. maybe even too much lube, but Haru likes seeing Makoto’s thighs dirtied with something.

“You’re so hot inside,” he breathes, smiling when Makoto whimpers, “So hungry for my cock.” He punctuates his words by pressing another finger inside, curling them both towards Makoto’s prostate.

“Mmm! Mmph! Hnn.” Makoto is crying already behind the blindfold. He cries so easily, but after so long of assuming these roles Haru is immune to Makoto’s pleasured tears.

“I’m going to take this off,” he says softly, reaching up to unbuckle the gag and let it fall away from Makoto’s saliva-slick lips, “Moan for me. Call me your master.”

“Ahh! Master!” Makoto immediately cries out, “Master! Master, master! Ohh!” Haru has three fingers pressed inside him now, fucking him slowly and steadily in the most infuriating way possible. Makoto likes being fucking hard and fast and deep, and other than pushing his fingers in as far as they would go, Haru is going him none of that.

“I want you to cum,” Haru breathes, curling his fingers against Makoto’s prostate, jabbing his sweet spot hard enough to make the larger boy scream.

“I-I can’t! Ahh! I can’t! M-my cock- you- it won’t let me cum!” He sobs, his ass clenching around Haru’s fingers, trying to suck them in deeper.

“You can,” Haru says calmly, “I know you can.” He presses harder, mercilessly abusing Makoto’s prostate. It only takes a few minutes before Makoto is crying out, arching as he trembles hard, his cock trying to release but only a dribble of precum comes out.

Makoto finally relaxes from cumming dry, his body trembling and his breathing hard. Haru eases his fingers out of Makoto’s hole, wiping them off before he pulls away Makoto’s blindfold. Hr gives him a smile, wiping away some of the tears on Makoto’s cheeks.

“Good boy,” he whispers, leaning up to kiss Makoto’s pliant lips.


	40. SouMako Drabble (Anon Request) NSFW: Petplay, cockrings, butt plugs, orgasm denial

Makoto loves being Sousuke’s dog. He loves the weight of the plug Sousuke puts into his ass whenever they play, the way the furry tail on the plug brushes his thighs when he moves. He loves the feeling of the leather collar around his neck and the way Sousuke tugs on the leash attached to it, ordering him around exactly like a dog, and rewarding him like one too.

Sousuke always keeps a cockring on him to keep him from cumming without permission, but he really can never help himself. Acting as Sousuke’s dog always turns him on so much so he finds ways to get friction on his hard cock.

Except Sousuke notices the way he’s been moving his hips while they sit on the couch and Makoto feels the leash attached to his collar tug sharply. 

“Makoto,” Sousuke says gruffly, his eyes narrowed and gaze dark, “What are you doing?”

“Woof…” Makoto whispers out quietly, ducking his head in shame that Sousuke caught him, but the knowledge of what Sousuke would do to him for punishment doesn’t turn him off whatsoever.

“Bad puppies need to be punished, Makoto,” Sousuke says lowly, “You know that right?” Makoto whimpers and gives a little nod, moving forward as Sousuke tugs him onto his lap.

Sousuke positions him out in his lap, his legs spread wide so Sousuke can see his how his hole is swollen, wet with lube and clenching around the plug in his ass. Sousuke can see the way his cock is achingly red, slowly dribbling precum.

“Mmm,” he whines, trying to shift his hips but Sousuke holds him in place.

“Don’t be a bad boy, Makoto. Only good dogs get treats, right? Be good for me,” Sousuke whispers before gripping the plug, pulling it out a bit before slamming it back in.

“Ahh! Ah! S-Sou- oh! Oh! Ahh!” Makoto can’t help the cries that start from his throat when Sousuke starts fucking him with the plug, thrusting it in and out of his ass. He bites his lip when he almost says Sousuke’s name and his master smacks his full balls hard to make him shriek.

“Dogs don’t speak. Dogs don’t know human words,” sousuke says slowly, accenting each word with a sharp smack to Makoto’s balls, leaving him squirming and wailing in Sousuke’s tight hold.

“Ahhh! Mmm! Oh!” He can’t stop crying out, can’t stop shaking before he needs Sousuke to fuck him. He needs him to take off the cockring and fuck him until he cums screaming. He wants to please Sousuke. He wants to be a good boy, a good dog for Sousuke so Sousuke will reward him with a real cock in his ass instead of the plug.

He can’t beg though and that’s the worst part.

Sousuke seems to be satisfied with the punsihment when Makoto is screaming with every smack to his balls, tears running down his cheeks and his hole still wetly sucking at the plug.

“Gonna take this out, okay? You’ve been a good boy, Makoto. Such a good puppy for me,” he coos, ruffling Makoto’s hair. He tugs at the plug, easing it from Makoto’s hole before he unzips his own pants and fucks makoto down onto his hard cock.

Makoto screams loudly and Sousuke’s fingers tease at the cockring, whispering to Makoto what a good pet he is as he keeps fucking him, promising to let him cum soon.


	41. SouMako Drabble (Anon Request) NSFW: Cumslut!Makoto, dirty talk

Makoto is always so eager for sex, and so eager to please when Sousuke finally gives in and fucks him. He doubts anyone else knows how Makoto gets, whining and begging for a cock in his ass, and that only makes it better to watch sweet Makoto turn into such a slut behind closed doors.

“Nnh! Ahh! Yes, yes, inside, S-Sousuke! More!” Makoto cries out as Sousuke first starts to fuck him, pushing his cock inside. He watches the way Makoto’s rim stretches to accommodates his cock, feels the way Makoto’s asshole squeezes around him, wanting him deeper.

“You’re squeezing really tight today, Makoto,” he smiles, gripping Makoto’s hips, pulling back before he slams into the pliant body of his moaning boyfriend, “You’re such a slut, aren’t you? And only I know that… But how can I be sure… How do I know you don’t act like this for other people.”

Sousuke knows there is no way Makoto would ever have sex with anyone but him. He knows Makoto is addicted to his cock specifically, looking for any chance he can to suck him off or ride him or beg for a hard fucking.

“Ahh! N-no, Sou! Only you! Only your cock! I-I love your cock- ahh!” Makoto cries out, reaching to pull his asscheeks apart farther so Sousuke can pound into him even harder, “Ahh… M-my hole feels so full,” he whines, “So full of your cock, Sousuke! Ahhh!”

Sousuke groans softly, only pounding into Makoto harder. Makoto has such a way of making him even more turned on when he talks like that. Hearing Makoto’s sweet voice so full of pleasure, watching him drools and writhe on the sheets, it’s perfect. Makoto is perfect.

“Ahh! W-will you cum inside me today?” Makoto asks, “Please, please, please cum inside! Ahh! I-it feels so good to have your cum inside! It’s so hot, a-and it makes me feel so full! Oh!” Sousuke is hitting his prostate dead on, slamming inside him, spurred on by Makoto’s words.

“Yeah, Makoto,” Sousuke grins, “I’ll fill you up. God, you’re such a cumslut. So eager for me to fill you up, aren’t you?”

“Yes! Yes, yes, Sousuke- ahhh! D-does it feel good inside? Is it good?” Makoto asks, trying to force himself back more onto Sousuke’s cock, “I want your cum so bad! I-it stuffs me so well- ahh!”

Sousuke doesn’t even need to answer. Makoto knows his ass feels wonderful to Sousuke. He absolutely loves the way Makoto squeezes nice and tight around him, slick inside with lube and his own precum. Makoto doesn’t even care about his own hard cock. He only cares about Sousuke fucking him, filling him and then cumming inside him.

“Gonna cum in you now,” Sousuke pants out, “Stay nice and tight for me, Makoto.”

“A-ah! Yes! Please! Ple- ahhh!” He screams when he feels Sousuke release, hot cum filling his ass as he cums himself, spilling over the sheets. Sousuke’s cum is so hot inside, filling him and leaking out a bit when Sousuke pulls out.

He smiles, panting into the sheets, satisfied and exhausted, filled up with Sousuke’s cum.


	42. SouMako Drabble (Anon Request) NSFW: Rough sex, dirty talk, hair pulling

At times, Makoto likes it rough.

Rather, he craves it. He entices Sousuke into it too because Sousuke doesn’t like to hold him so hard there are bruises, and he doesn’t really like the way that Makoto’s voice gets hoarse, but only when it’s his idea. When Makoto wants it, and really, really wants it at that, Sousuke gives it to him.

Makoto loves it.

Sousuke pins him down, fingers him open with rough, quick movements, letting him feel the burn of his greedy asshole stretching around the intrusion.

And Sousuke tells him how greedy he is, whispers filth into his ear.

“Your ass just eats my fingers up, Makoto. God, you’d be such a whore if I didn’t satisfy you, right? You’d go around and whore your slutty hole to anyone. Because you love it here. You love it when I fuck you so hard you can’t move. You like that I can bruise you and break you. You want that, don’t you?”

Makoto just nods and sobs out, begging and pleading, aching to be filled and fucked until he nearly passes out. And Sousuke is so good at doing just that.

He slams inside, not giving a moment to let Makoto adjust because Makoto likes the way his asshole stretches and burns to accommodate Sousuke’s cock. He loves the way Sousuke presses him into the bed, spreads his legs like he’s a limp doll and fucks him hard and fast.

Sousuke grips his hips so tightly that dark bruises start blooming before they’re even done.

Sousuke takes him against the wall next to their bed, gripping his hair and slamming him against the wall with the force of his thrusts, all the while continuing to tell Makoto what he is. A slut for pain, desperate and hungry for a cock in his hole, filling him and stuffing him with cum.

“S-Sousuke! Ahhh!” Makoto screams when Sousuke’s fingers knot in his hair, tugging the sweaty, brown locks so hard Makoto sees spots in his vision, “H-Harder! More! Ahhhn! Fuck me harder!”

“Greedy little bitch,” Sousuke snarls, biting into Makoto’s shoulder hard enough to leave a mark, but not breaking the skin, “Your ass is never satisfied, No matter how many times I fuck you.”

He pulls out and makes Makoto sob at the loss before he spun around, slammed to the wall, his ass out for Sousuke to use. Sousuke fills him again, one hand gripping his hip tightly, too tightly, the other spreading his ass wide so he can see the way Makoto’s hole is clenching, leaking cum and lube, swollen and red with the force he’s fucking him with.

He picks up the pace to reduce Makoto loud moans to constant screams. Makoto’s voice is already dying, growing hoarse and cracking with strain. He’ll tell everyone tomorrow he has a sore throat, caught some of the cold that’s been going around, but really he’s been begging and shrieking to be fucked harder and faster and rougher.

When they’re done and spent, Sousuke kisses him of course. He kisses him and cleans the two of them up, tucks Makoto into bed at his side and cradles him until Makoto is asleep, which doesn’t take long.

Makoto is happy though, thanking him, telling him he loves him, telling him they’ll have sweet, slow sex the next day.

Sousuke knows it won’t be the next day - Makoto’s ass will be too sore for that - but at least he’s satisfied for now, and Sousuke will just look forward to the next time Makoto becomes this needy again so he can take him and fuck him and make him scream.


	43. SouMako Drabble (Anon Request) NSFW: Sousuke makes Makoto masturbate for him

“I want to watch you touch yourself,” Sousuke says abruptly, breaking off from kissing Makoto to tell him that. Makoto feels himself color immediately at the idea, though he can’t say he’s not open to considering it.

Sousuke doesn’t seem in a mood to even let Makoto ponder the idea. He’s already going through their side table, handing Makoto a bottle of lube and sitting back expectantly, ready for whatever show Makoto is going to put on. His face clearly shows he doesn’t want any arguing, and his eyes have a hungry look to them.

“Clothes off,” Sousuke orders when Makoto starts palming himself through his pants. The commanding tone to his voice makes Makoto shiver as he pulls his shirt off. He wriggles out of his pants and boxers and sits in front of Sousuke, his legs spread.

His cock is already half hard, twitching in the cooler air of the room as he hesitantly wraps his hand around himself.

“Mmn…” He whines softly, giving his cock a few tugs, fighting off the embarrassing urge to close his legs. It’s nothing Sousuke hasn’t seen and touched and licked before, but it’s still embarrassing. Makoto can feel Sousuke’s gaze all over him, watching him with lust-filled eyes.

He slicks his hand with lube and goes back to stroking himself, whining and moaning softly. He hasn’t had the need to jerk off lately since Sousuke is always so ready to fuck him so he slowly gets his hand back into the rhythm.

“Touch your nipples,” Sousuke says lowly, palming himself through his pants as he watches Makoto.

“O-okay,” Makoto whimpers, reaching up to give one of his nipples a tug, rubbing it to softness before he twists it, crying out softly. His nipples are sensitive, one of Sousuke’s favorite places to kiss and suck relentlessly, “Mm… S-Sousuke, I want your mouth- ahhh…” Makoto begs out, squeezing the head of his cock and crying out at the sensation.

“No. Keep going,” Sousuke replies, his hand inside his boxers now, fisting himself slowly and steadily, “Finger yourself, and use a lot of lube.”

“A-ah… W-why?” Makoto asks out, cracking open the lube again to slick his fingers.

“I like seeing you wet. I like seeing your hole dripping,” Sousuke says slowly, as if the words don’t even affect him, “Pour some on your hole.”

The lube is cold when Makoto does as commanded, whining at the difference of temperature. He easily presses one finger inside himself, instinctively spreading his legs wider, his thighs shaking a bit.

“Two.” Makoto knows what Sousuke means and he presses a second finger in, moaning at the stretch. His fingers aren’t as big as Sousuke’s. Two of Sousuke’s fingers have him begging, three have him cumming.

“Ah! Oh, Sousuke! Ahh!” Makoto cries out as he starts fucking himself with two fingers, slipping in a third when Sousuke tells him too. He’s fisting his cock hard now, squeezing his balls and rubbing at the slit. He’s close, but Sousuke tells him to squeeze the base and he does. He doesn’t want to stop yet either.

He finds his prostate easily, crooking his fingers towards it and targeting that spot. He jolts on the bed, moaning loudly and crying out, his cock spurting precum over his fingers and stomach. Sousuke still looks as passive as before, slowly touching himself while Makoto falls apart.

“Uhhhn! Sousuke, please! C-can I- ahh! C-can I cum? Please?” Makoto doesn’t know why he’s begging, but Sousuke has been so commanding he can’t help but have to ask. He sees the way his begging makes Sousuke’s eyes darken and the other boy nods.

He cums with a shout, pushing his fingers in and out of his hole quickly, fucking himself through the orgasm.

He feels Sousuke’s cock teasing his well-stretched hole as he regains his sense from cumming so hard.

“Fuck me hard, Sousuke,” he moans and Sousuke fills him.


	44. SouMako Drabble (Anon Request) NSFW: Phone sex

“Are you hard?” Sousuke asks, his voice a bit grainy through the phone Makoto has pressed to his ear. This is Sousuke’s idea, but he can’t lie and say he’s not enjoying the dirty things Sousuke is whispering into his ear.

“Uhnn… Yes, Sousuke- mm,” Makoto whimpers back, palming his cock through his boxers. He’s laying on their bed, missing Sousuke who’s away visiting his parents. He wants Sousuke to come back and be the one touching him, but Sousuke’s voice is a big enough turn on for now. 

“Touch yourself,” Sousuke breathes, “Take off your clothes first, then start with your nipples, okay?”

“Y-yes, yes,” Makoto gasps, putting the phone on speaker so he can strip his clothes away, letting his heated body lay back on the cool sheets. He brings his fingers up to tweak his nipples, whining low in his throat at the spark of pleasure.

“Yeah, good boy,” Sousuke says and Makoto can hear the smirk in his voice, “Your nipples are so sensitive, so pink and cute. I love playing with them. Don’t you wish I was there to suck them for you?”

“A-ahh! Sousuke, yes! Yes, I-I want you here. I want you to suck me a-and-”

“Bu I’m not there,” Sousuke says, “So you’re gonna have to touch yourself and moan nice and loud for me.”

“Nnnh… Wh-what should I do?” Makoto gasps out, fingers still pinching and twisting his own nipples, his hips twitching a bit on the bed. His cock is hard, curved towards his stomach and leaking precum. Sousuke loves licking up his precum so Makoto wets his thumb an drags it over the head of his cock, wiping the sticky liquid away as he moans softly.

“You seem to be doing just fine on your own,” Sousuke says, “Sounds like you don’t even need me. Maybe I should just hang-”

“No! N-no please, ahh… Talk to me, talk to me, please,” Makoto pants out, taking his hands away from his body until Sousuke gives him instructions.

“Okay… I want you to open up that cute hole of yours,” he smiles, “I want you to fuck yourself with three fingers and pretend it’s me. I want you to touch your cock and scream my nam. Can you do that for me?”

Makoto moans out a response, fumbling for the lube and messily slicking his fingers. He takes two easily because he played with himself in the shower that morning, and it doesn’t take much stretching to push a third in. He knows he must look so wanton, spread out on the bed, fingers stuffed in his hole and other hand stroking his dripping cock.

But Sousuke told him to do this. Sousuke told him to.

“Ahhh! Oh! S-Sousuke- ahh! fuck me, fuck me!” He cries out loudly, pushing his fingers in and out quickly, jabbing at his prostate hard. his eyes are closed, an image of Sousuke in his head as he focuses on Sousuke’s voice in his ear.

“Cum for me,” Sousuke breathes, and Makoto can tell he’s touching himself too, probably jerking off to the sounds he’s making, “Go on. Cum for me. I’m touching you, Makoto. I’m fucking your hole with my fingers, touching your cock. Cum and scream my name nice and loud.”

“Ahhh! Sousuke- ahhhn!” Makoto screams as his cock releases, getting cum on his hand and abdomen. He can feel his hole clenching greedily around his fingers as he fucks himself through his orgasm, imagining Sousuke’s thicker fingers filling his hole.

“Come home soon, okay?” he whispers, panting and spent.


	45. HaruMako + RinMako Drabble (Anon Request) NSFW: Alpha!Haru, Alpha!Rin, Omega!Makoto, heat cycles, spit roasting, praise kink

“That’s it, Makoto. You’re so good, such a good boy,” Rin croons as he sinks his cock deep into Makoto’s wet hole, listening to the omega whine and push back against him, desperate for more inside him. Rin looks up and gives Haru a grin, plowing deep inside Makoto to listen to him choke around Haru’s cock in his mouth.

They came home that day to find Makoto positively mewling, fingers slick with natural lubricant and shoved deep inside himself. While it was nice to see Makoto fucking himself on his own fingers, the pheromones in the air were two much for the two alphas to not take their omega while he’s in heat.

Makoto is such a good omega too, horny and greedy, always wanting another round, another hard fucking, more cum filling him, another knot shoved deep inside him until he’s sobbing into the sheets.

And Haru and Rin are eager to provide.

Makoto responds so well to their praise too. He shakes in pleasure when they praise him, stroke him and whisper to him how good he is, how he’s taking their cocks like he was made for them.

“You like it when Rin tells you how good you are, right Makoto?” Haru breathes, his eyes dark as he looks down at the boy sucking and swallowing around his cock. He watches as Makoto’s lips are spread wide around his growing knot, hungry to take all of Haru’s hard cock into his throat and suck him until he cums, “So eager to please, Makoto. Our Makoto.”

A long whine of delight leaves Makoto’s throat and Rin groans loudly when he squeezes around Rin’s cock inside him,, “Shit, Makoto,” the redhead gasps, gripping his sweaty hips and fucking into him deeper and hard, his growing knot starting to catch at Makoto’s sensitive, swollen rim.

“Rin likes it when you take him in deep like that, Makoto,” Haru continues, “When you’re nice and tight for him. When your hole is just as it should be: wet and accepting for Rin’s cock. You love Rin’s cock right?” His grip in Makoto’s hair tightens when the omega groans around his cock, nodding and sucking and licking all he can, “You love my cock too, right?”

“Mmm!” Makoto hums desperately, opening his mouth more to try and lick at Haru’s balls as well, wanting to pleasure every bit of him.

“Hng-! Makoto, fuck,” Rin curses, slamming his hips in once before, pushing his knot past Makoto’s stretched rim.

“Ahhh! R-Rin- ahh!” Makoto screams, pulling his mouth off Haru’s cock so he can let his voice out, writhing on the sheets as his rim is stretched around Rin’s knot, shaking hard when he feels Rin’s cum filling him.

“So good, makoto,” Haru whispers, easing his cock back into Makoto’s mouth and thrusting a few times before he groans and cums, filling Makoto’s mouth with his cum. Makoto weakly tries to swallow everything down, some dripping from his red lips down his chin.

Rin is still inside him, plugging him up with his knot, but as soon as Makoto gets his breathing more even, he looks up at Haru and smiles, “I want you inside me next, Haru. Please?”

It’s not like Haru can say no.


	46. HaruMako Drabble (Anon Request) NSFW: Gentle, loving sex

Haru knows he likes to do kinkier things with Makoto. He likes tying Makoto up and teasing him until he screams. He likes making him cum by teasing his nipples or his hole, and then he likes making him beg for it. He teases him with toys and likes seeing tears of pleasure on Makoto’s cheeks.

But he loves kissing Makoto too, softly and sweetly. He loves laying Makoto down into the sheets and opening him up with slow, careful movements. Makoto is precious to him. Makoto deserves sweetness and love.

“Mmm… Haru,” Makoto sighs in his ear as Haru kisses at his neck, dragging his tongue over the warm skin, tasting Makoto, “Mm…”

“Makoto,” Haru breathes, stroking his hands down Makoto’s muscled sides, gripping his hips lightly before he strokes Makoto’s thighs, feeling the boy under him shiver.

“Wh-what- ahhh… What are we using tonight?” Makoto asks softly.

“Nothing,” Haru says back, “Nothing.”

Makoto is fine with that. He melts into their soft sheets, letting out soft sighs and moans of pleasure as Haru takes time touching him everywhere, stroking his skin, rubbing his nipples, engaging in long, wonderful kisses.

Haru’s fingers are wet with lube when he prods at Makoto’s hole, but Makoto had been so distracted by Haru’s kisses he hadn’t even noticed him getting the lube out. He whines softly when Haru presses a finger inside him, thrusting it slowly before he slips in a second.

“Mmm… Haru,” Makoto breathes out, “Y-your fingers- ahhh… S-so good, Haru.” He pushes his ass back onto Haru’s fingers a bit, his breath hitching when they come so close to his prostate before pulling out. He spreads his legs wide for Haru, letting out a long moan as Haru pushes inside of him, filling him just like he wants.

Haru fucks him slowly at first, thrusting deep into Makoto so he feels every bit of him inside. Makoto is writhing on the sheets, gasping and moaning, his head back and mouth open, fingers fisted in the sheets.

“I love you, Makoto,” Haru whispers, leaning forward to kiss and lick at Makoto’s neck as he keeps fucking him, “You’re so beautiful to me… So precious to me, Makoto.”

“Ha-Haru!” Makoto sobs, and Haru can see the tears welling in his eyes, “That’s- Th-that’s- Ahhn!”

“It’s true,” Haru murmurs, picking up speed as he fucks into Makoto, making sure he keeps his touches gentle, “I love you, I love you,” he breathes, “Makoto, Makoto…”

“Haru!” Haru feels Makoto cumming between them, overcome with emotion as tears drip down his cheeks. He thrusts only a few more times before he cums too, whispering Makoto’s name against his skin as he fills him.

The only sound in the room is hard breathing before Makoto moves and wraps his strong arms around Haru, smiling up at him.

“I love you too.”


	47. SouMako Drabble (Anon Request) NSFW: Collars, vibrators, public sex

Sousuke tells Makoto to wear the collar out today, under a scarf so it was hidden, but nevertheless, the soft, thick leather is wrapped around his throat, reminding him of its presence every time he moves or swallows or meets Sousuke’s satisfied gaze.

The collar is less of a problem than the plug pushed inside him, vibrating lightly against his lube slick walls. Sousuke has the remote, smiling as he turns it up or down ever so lightly as they walk down the street after eating lunch together. 

“Makoto,” Sousuke murmurs, coming up to his side and wrapping an arm around his waist, “Did you enjoy lunch?”

“A-ah… Y-yes, Sousuke,” Makoto gets out, hearing the shakiness in his voice, “It was good.” He swallows, resisting the urge to pant and beg for them to go somewhere private so Sousuke could just fuck him already.

“Your cheeks are red,” Sousuke says, smirking as he thumbs over Makoto’s flushed cheeks, “Are you feeling alright?”

“I’m- ahh!” Makoto claps a hand over his mouth when the vibrations increase inside him, “S-Sousuke, Sousuke, please,” he begs, gripping onto Sousuke’s arm tightly as he stumbles a bit in the crowd of people walking around them, “I-I-“

“I know,” Sousuke croons, “When we get home, you’ll be fine. You’ve been so good, Makoto. so good for me. Just a little longer, okay?”

They board the train home and manage to get two seats. The first few minutes of the ride Makoto spends getting used to the increased vibrations, resisting the whimpers that want to come from his throat.

He jumps slightly when Sousuke dumps his jacket over Makoto’s lap before giving him a smile. The vibrations increase tenfold then, making him hard immediately. He presses his hands over his mouth to desperate hide the moans he wants to let out. He manages to keep his sounds down to pathetic whimpers. He’s grateful that train is crowded and loud so no one takes much notice of him.

Sousuke’s arm is around his shoulders, fingering the collar under his scarf, tugging at the leather to remind him more of its presence.

“You look so nice, Makoto,” he whispers, sliding his free hand under the jacket hiding Makoto’s hard cock through his pants, “Your cock is hard for me. In public, From a toy,” he breathes, rubbing the bulge in Makoto’s pants, “You can’t cum here though. You’ll get yourself all messy, and that would be embarrassing. Everyone would know that you like having your cock played with in public.”

“S-Sousuke, please,” Makoto manages to get out, shifting in the seat, his voice cracking in desperation. At this point, he jsut wants to cum. He wants Sousuke to make him cum and play with his hole and-

The train comes to a stop and the vibrations die back down to a low setting. Makoto lets out a gasp, panting slightly as Sousuke takes his hand and guides him from the train, kissing his cheek sweetly.

“You did so well,” he whispers, giving Makoto a smile before his eyes darken, “I’ll fuck you when we get home.”


	48. SouMako Drabble (Anon Request) NSFW: Mookoto goes into heat

Sousuke had been told about Makoto’s heats when he first bought his cute, bovine pet, but he really didn’t know what to expect. Makoto is always so needy anyway that Sousuke can’t imagine what he’d be like in heat.

He finds out when he wakes up one morning to Makoto still asleep at his side but rutting himself desperately against his thigh. Makoto is flushed, radiating heat and sweating. The entire room smells heady of sex and Sousuke feels himself already growing hard.

He remembers what he was told when he bought Makoto, about the natural lubricant his body creates for times like these. Slowly, he presses his fingers to Makoto’s hole and they come away wet, soaked even.

“Makoto,” Sousuke croons, gently petting Makoto’s cute, floppy ears, scratching the at the base of his little horns just as Makoto likes, “Wake up now.” Makoto makes a soft, desperate sound in his throat, his face scrunching cutely as he wakes up.

A moan leaves his throat immediately and Sousuke smiles, reaching to press his fingers inside of Makoto, crooking them to get a gasp from his bovine pet.

“S-Sou- ahhh!” Makoto cries out, writhing on the bed already, panting. His eyes are glassy, his lips slack and wet with saliva as he tries to ride back on Sousuke’s fingers.

“You’re in heat, aren’t you Makoto?” Sousuke breathes, slipping a third finger into Makoto’s accepting hole, “You’re wonderful like this. So beautiful and ready for me.”

“A-ahh! P-please, I- I-I want- I-“

“Shhh,” Sousuke coos, “Have I ever not given you what you need?” he asks softly, “Have I ever not made you feel good?” He crooks his fingers again, pressing them to Makoto’s prostate, massaging the spot until Makoto is shaking and cumming against the sheets, but his cock remains hard, glistening and red with need.

“I-inside- ahh! I- please!” Makoto is nearly incoherent, panting and begging to be filled. Sousuke knows that he’ll be like this for a while, until all the hormones have died down again. He knows Makoto will be exhausted and completely worn out after, and he’s as prepared to take care of him then as he is now.

He feels Makoto’s tail brushing his side when he pushes his cock into Makoto’s wet hole, smiling when Makoto lets out a loud moan that trails off into a desperate moo.

He’s adorable and sexy all that the same time, and Sousuke can never get enough.


	49. SouMako + RinMako Drabble (Anon request) NSFW: Double penetration, nipple play, lingerie, feminization, dirty talk

Makoto feels slightly degraded and yet so, so good when he’s dressed in a lacy bra and panties, having both Sousuke and Rin touching him and teasing him. They like the lingerie and he likes it too, and he likes it when both of them play with him at once.

He especially likes it when they both fuck him at once. Sousuke has him reclined against his chest, the panties pushed to the side so Sousuke’s cock can be inside him, and Rin is in front of him, fucking into him as well. In this position, he can see how is hole is stretched impossibly wide around two cocks, yet he wants more.

“Feeling good, Makoto?” Sousuke pants in his ear, giving a hard thrust into his wet hole, smiling with Makoto wails. When he’s like this, he can barely bring himself to speak, too overcome with the feeling of being fucking good and hard by two cocks, “You’re so tight around me… Is he tight around you, Rin?”

“Fuck yeah,” Rin grunts, keeping up his quick pace of fucking Makoto hard and deep, “So fucking tight and wet. You’re so hot inside too. Does wearing this stuff make you that turned on, Makoto?”

“A-ahh! Y-yes I- oh! Ahh!” He can’t speak. He can’t stop his eyes from rolling back and he can feel drool slipping down his chin. He’s a complete mess, at the mercy of the two boys using him.

Sousuke’s hands come up and squeeze his pectoral through the bra before pushing it up, rubbing his nipples. The lace rubbing against them the enter time has made the nubs sensitive and pink, eager to be touched.

“Look at his nipples, Rin,” Sousuke smirks, “So cute and pink.” He tweaks Makoto’s nipples hard, twisting and pulling at them until Makoto screams, shaking and arching in Sousuke’s lap, “Bet you he could cum just from getting his tits played with… ”

“He likes it when you call them that,” Rin smirked, “His hole tightened up, did you feel it?” Sousuke only smiles in response, gathering Makoto’s pectorals in his hands and squeezing hard, making Makoto cry out loudly.

“Such a filthy slut, Makoto,” Sousuke breathes, still rubbing Makoto’s chest, “Getting all hard from wearing girls clothes, taking two cocks into your greedy hole, liking it when I play with your tits. Are you gonna cum just from that?”

“S-Sousuke!” Makoto sobs, panting and writhing as the two start pounding his hole harder, harder and deeper and rougher and- He’s cumming before he can realize, screaming and arching, his cum getting all over the panties.


	50. SouMako Drabble (Request) NSFW: Wedding day sex

Makoto has been waiting forever for this day, the day he and Sousuke are finally, finally, married. Legally. With rings and a wedding, their friends and families spread out before them. It’s wonderful and emotional, and Makoto cries for nearly the entire ceremony because he’s just so happy.

He’s excited for afterwards though. Sousuke has gotten them one of those really fancy hotel rooms for the night before they leave for their honeymoon the next day. Even though sex isn’t anything new in their relationship, Makoto can’t control his jitters because this is their wedding night and everything has to be perfect.

Sousuke makes it perfect though, as he always does.

He lays Makoto down in the huge bed and kisses him, slow and sweet and tender until Makoto is completely limp on the sheets. He undresses him after, pulling off layers of clothes until he can get to Makoto’s skin. He kisses him everywhere, not sucking or biting the skin though. Just kissing, making Makoto arch and gasp on the bed whenever lips meet his skin.

“S-Sousuke, I need-“

“I know, Makoto,” Sousuke murmurs before he can beg, “I’ll give you everything you need. Every single day or our lives. I love you so much.” His words are so sincere and Makoto feels himself tearing up again, hiccuping as he tries to hold back the tears.

He sobs and moans as Sousuke’s fingers stretch him open, sliding in and out of his hole, rubbing against his inner walls and teasing his prostate. Sousuke can never help his teasing, even on their wedding night, but Makoto doesn’t really mind.

Sousuke fills him, thick and hot inside his well stretched hole and Makoto hears himself crying out, panting as Sousuke starts to fuck him. He feels Sousuke’s arms wrap around him, holding him close and tender as he whispers sweet words into his ear.

“I love you.”

“We’ll be together forever now.”

“I love you so damn much, Makoto.”

Sousuke’s crying too- he can feel the wetness of his tears on his shoulder. Makoto just clings to him back as tightly as he can, whimpering and moaning as pleasure continues to flood through him.


	51. HaruMako Drabble (Anon Request) NSFW: Catboy!Makoto, heat cycles, vibrators

Haru is always tuned to Makoto’s needs. His sweet catboy seldom says when he’s hungry or thirsty or horny, so Haru has become accustomed to knowing what he wants. he knows what Makoto wants for dinner, when Makoto is tired and wants to go to bed, and especially when Makoto needs to be played with.

Makoto has been fidgety all day until Haru goes into their room and comes back with Makoto’s favorite vibrating dildo, knowing his catboy is starting his heat. He watches the way Makoto’s eyes go wide when he sees it. They don’t even have to speak; Makoto just spreads his legs on the couch, discarding his shorts so Haru can have full access to his hole and cock.

Makoto often doesn’t need a lot of stretching. Even when he’s not in heat, his body makes a bit of natural lubricant to keep him wet and ready to be opened, so when he’s so turned on, he’s soaking. Haru fills him with the fake cock as soon as Makoto starts whimpering at just the stretching, pushing the toy as far as it can go into Makoto’s tight hole.

“Nyyaa! Ahh!” Makoto cries out when it gets turned on, spreading his legs a bit wider so Haru can see the way his cock is filling, getting harder and leaking precum already. Haru can see his hole twitching and clenching around the vibrating toy, trying to suck the base in deeper.

“Is that better, Makoto?” He asked, turning up the toy a bit.

“Ahhh! Y-Yes- Haru- nyyaaa!”

“Tell me how it feels?” Haru murmurs, tracing his fingers around Makoto’s stretched, wet rim.

“S-so full, Haru… I-It- the vibrations, they- ahhh! Nya! Haru!” Makoto wails, trembling as Haru turns up the toy once more, “It makes me s-so hot inside! A-and wet inside! Ahh!”

“Wet enough for me?” Haru asks softly, palming himself through his boxers. Makoto’s eyes open wide, glazed with lust before he nods eagerly at the suggestion.

“I-I want Haru inside- I want- nya! Nyaa!”

“Push the toy out then,” Haru orders, watching Makoto’s hole closely, “It’s okay if you can’t all the way. Just push it out if you want me cock.”

Makoto starts trying, moaning as his hole clenches around the strongly vibrating dildo, trying to push it from his hole because he wants Haru’s cock. He wants Haru’s cock so badly. He wants the toy out so Haru will fuck him hard and make him feel full. He wants Haru to stuff him with cum.

“I-I can’t! I-It won’t come out- ah!” He gasps when eh feels the toy pulled out of him and Haru’s hot cock replaces it, filling him in one hard thrust.

He screams, throwing his head back on the couch as his tail lashes about. Haru starts fucking him deep and hard and without mercy, filling him over and over again.

When Haru cums inside him, he just begs for more.


	52. SouMako Drabble (Anon Request) NSFW: Rimming, teasing, fingering, dirty talk

Makoto had been on him as soon as Sousuke had gotten home from work. Before he could even close the door, Makoto’s body was in his arms. Now, Makoto’s lips are at his neck, kissing and nipping desperately.

“Sousuke, mmmm,” Makoto whines, and Sousuke can feel his hard cock when Makoto grinds against his thigh, “Come on. Fuck me. Let’s go,” he begs.

“Someone’s horny, and impatient,” Sousuke laughs, managing to push Makoto away so he can shed his jacket and shoes, “Be on the couch for me naked in a minute, okay?” He sees the way Makoto’s eyes light up and the green-eyed man hurries way, shedding his shirt in the hallway. 

He enters the living room to Makoto naked on the couch as promised, his legs spread invitingly and his hand stroking his cock, “Come on, Sousuke,” he pants, “Fuck me, fuck me…”

“So impatient,” Sousuke sighs, sitting on the couch besides Makoto, reaching out to drag his fingers over Makoto’s twitching hole, “What if I’m not even in the mood?”

“Ah- please!” Makoto moans, “Use a toy on me then! Please I need- ahhh!” He cries out when Sousuke’s leans down, dragging his tongue over Makoto’s pink hole, “Sousuke! Ah!”

Sousuke smirks against Makoto’s skin, kissing his way up Makoto’s spread thighs, nipping at the skin in some places before he ducks back down to his lover’s hole, kissing him there too. He laps his tongue over Makoto’s entrance again, teasing his opening with slow, short licks that make Makoto squirm.

“Feels good, hm?” he smiles, grinning up at Makoto before he pushes his tongue into Makoto’s hole, hearing a high moan coming from above him.

“Y-yes, it’s- ah! I-it’s good but- I want- I ned- ahh! Y-your cock, Sousuke! Please!”

“Too bad,” Sousuke smiles, “I want to do this right now.” He knows how much teasing turns Makoto on, and if Makoto is this horny then he knows he has to take advantage of that. He probes Makoto’s hole with his tongue again, pushing the wet muscle inside, licking and sucking at Makoto’s hole.

Once Makoto is sloppy and wet with saliva, he pulls away, reaching for the lube Makoto brought for them to use, pouring some of the gel directly over Makoto’s hole. He pushes the lube into Makoto with two fingers, coating his hot, inner walls with the stuff as he spreads and scissors his fingers.

“I like seeing you horny like this,” he murmurs as he thrusts his fingers slowly, teasingly, just grazing Makoto’s prostate sometimes, “I like seeing you spread open for me, offering yourself to me, begging to be fucked senseless.”

“I want-“

“I know what you want,” Sousuke says sharply, “You want my cock right here, fucking your wet, slutty hole. Are my fingers not good enough? You want more?” He pushes in a third fingers, smiling when Makoto cries out, trembling as more precum oozes from his cock, “You’ll get what you want eventually. If you’re a good boy… Can you be a good boy for me, Makoto?”

“Yes! Yes- ahh! I’ll be a-a good boy,” Makoto answers breathlessly, his eyes rolling back as Sousuke presses hard against his prostate.


	53. SouMako Drabble (Anon Request) NSFW: Sousuke gives Makoto an enema, daddy kink

Makoto likes doing what Sousuke tells him, especially when he calls Sousuke his daddy. He likes being daddy’s good boy. He likes making Sousuke happy, making Sousuke feel good, and Sousuke makes him feel so good himself.

Sousuke knows how much he likes it when they play. He knows Makoto is eager for sex, eager to submit and be pleasured at Sousuke’s hands. He knows all of Makoto’s kinks, all of his favorite things, and that’s why he only does Makoto’s most favorite things every once in a while, when Makoto is so desperate and hungry for anything to make him feel good.

“Go to the bathroom, Makoto,” Sousuke says when he enters the bedroom, pulling his coat off from a day at work, “I want you kneeling in the tub, okay?” He sees the way Makoto’s eyes light up, eager for what he knows is coming.

“A-ah, yes, daddy!” Makoto says quickly, easily falling into the role he loves most, getting up off the bed and hurrying to the bathroom.

Sousuke takes his time in changing out of his work clothes and into something more comfortable before he heads into the bathroom, finding Makoto exactly where he told him to be. Makoto has his ass up in the air, his legs spread. Sousuke can see his cock already dripping between his legs.

“Good boy, Makoto,” he smiled, running a hand over Makoto’s bare ass, “You need to be nice and clean before I fuck you, right?”

“Y-yes, daddy,” Makoto whines, shifting on his knees a bit.

Sousuke smiles and gathers up the supplies for the enema, filling the bag nearly full with warm water. He goes back over to Makoto and rubs a bit of lube outside his hole, pressing his finger inside just slightly to make Makoto moan. He slowly works the nozzle into Makoto’s hole, pushing it in so it’s snug.

By that time, Makoto is shaking, panting and drooling on the tub floor and he hasn’t even started yet, “Ready?” Sousuke smiles.

“Y-yes, daddy,” Makoto says, his voice breathy, fidgeting a bit. He feels when the water starts flowing into him and he lets out a breathy moan, his eyes fluttering shut. The warm water reminds him of Sousuke’s cum filling him, being pushed inside him.

“Feeling good?” Sousuke asks, squeezing the bag to make the water pour in more.

“Daaaddy, uhn,” Makoto gasps, “It’s good, it’s good, s-so good… So full…”

“There’s more though,” Sousuke says, “You can take it right, Makoto?”

“Yes, yes,” Makoto whines, shifting his hips as the full feeling grows, his abdomen distending as the water fills him, “More, m-more! More,” he begs.

“Good boy,” Sousuke hums, reaching to grasps Makoto’s cock as a reward, giving it a few strokes, “So good. My good boy.”


	54. KisuMako + HaruMako Drabble (Anon request) NSFW: Spitroasting, teasing

“That’s it, Makoto,” Kisumi croons, tightening his grip in Makoto’s hair, “So good.” Having Makoto on the bed like this and getting to fuck his sweet mouth is great for Kisumi even as Haru takes Makoto from behind. He knwos how much Haru loves watching Makoto even if the dark-haired boy doesn’t admit it.

Makoto makes the nicest faces when he’s being fucked, no matter with hole is being used. Kisumi knows Makoto’s ass is tight and hot, but getting to see his face is even nicer as he fucks his cock into Makoto’s mouth.

“You should see him, Haru,” he giggles, stroking his fingers through the paths of tears on Makoto’s cheeks, “Mako-chan looks so ice sucking cock, my cock.”

Haru glares at him, squeezing Makotos’s hips harder and giving him a particularly rough thrust. Makoto makes a choking sound around Kisumi’s cock at that, whimpering and moaning as he tries to focus on sucking.

“If I could have my cock in Mako-chan’s mouth every day, I would, Haru,” Kisumi continues, “You’re so lucky,” he sighs.

“Makoto is mine,” Haru says sharply, “So don’t even think about it.”

Kisumi laughs, “Are you really that jealous that Makoto wanted both of us at once? I’m flatered actually,” he smiles, “But you should see his face.” He gives Haru a sly grin, knowing that the more he talks the more frustrated Haru gets at his presence.

Makoto’s face really is a sight. Hi’s lips are spread around Kisumi’s cock, covering in drool and precum, the mixture dripping down his chin. His cheek are flushed, his skin sweaty, and his eyes are glassy with desperate, pleasure-induced tears.

“Will you let me have Mako-chan’s ass next?” he asks out just to rile Haru up more.

Haru actually growls at that and starts to fuck Makoto harder, “Not on your life,” he snarls, fixing Kisumi with a dangerous glare while the pink-haired boy just laughs.


	55. RinMako Drabble (Anon Request) NSFW: Officer!Rin, oral sex, cumming in pants

Makoto had no idea he was going over the speed limit until the telltale sound of sirens reach his ears over the music. With a groan, he pulls over to the side of the road, turns the radio off, and watches in his mirrors as the cop car pulls up behind him and the officer gets out.

He’s never gotten a speeding ticket before, and he hadn’t been that much over the limit either! Maybe five miles, but was that really enough to merit a ticket?

The officer knocks on his window and he quickly rolls it down, forcing himself to look up at the man standing there. In the dying daylight, he can make out the officer’s sharp features and red hair, and he’s a bit ashamed that he finds the man who’s about to give him a citation attractive.

“Do you know how fast you were going?” the cop starts, “You were going forty-five, in a thirty. I’m going to need our-“ The cop finally looks up from his pad of tickets to look at him. To Makoto’s surprise, he grins, leaning against the car a bit, “God, you look terrified. Is this your first ticket?”

“I- I um,” Makoto stammers out quickly, his eyes skirting away before he looks back at the man and gives him a tiny nod, “I-I’m really sorry! I-I didn’t realize how fast I was going and I- I’ve never gotten a ticket or anything like that!” He knows he must sounds pretty pathetic, desperately begging for this officer to forgive his mistake.

“Well,” the officer sighs, “I was just about to go off duty,” he says, “But you know, you’re pretty cute,” he grins, “Maybe I’ll let you off if you… I dunno, do me a favor,” he says and Makoto feels his entire face heating up, his eyes looking at the officer’s crotch before back to his face.

“I- a-and I won’t get a ticket?” he whispers out, knowing he really wouldn’t mind to get a mouth of this man’s cock. He looks fit, his muscles taut under the police uniform, and Makoto can only imagine what his cock looks like.

“Nope,” the officer says, smiling softly as he reaches of his pants, “What do you say?”

Makoto really couldn’t wait after that, throwing the door open to fall to his knees on the dusty ground, his hands working open the officer’s pants. The man’s cock is half hard and he licks and kisses and strokes it to full hardness before he swallows it down, a delighted moaning leaving his throat.

“Damn, you’re eager,” the officer hisses, groaning softly as he grips Makoto’s hair, letting him suck and swallow around his cock, “God damn, you’re good at this, huh?” Makoto only moans in response, sucking the officer’s cock hard, his tongue rubbing the hot flesh, tasting the precum. He hasn’t been with anyone in months and he’s desperate, his own cock hard in his pants.

He cries out and pulls his mouth off the officer’s cock when he feels pressure on the bulge in his pants, the officer gently grinding his foot there. He can feel himself leaking in his underwear and he moans loudly into the darkness surrounding them.

“Like that?” the officer smiles, not giving him time to answer before he jerks Makoto back onto his cock, “Go on. Finish up.” Makoto doesn’t hesitate, moaning and sucking around the cock, taking it deep into his throat so the officer can feel his throat tightening around the thick length.

His mouth fills with hot cum moments later and he keeps swallow, drinking it up so none goes to waste.

“You sure were hungry, huh?”the officer laughs, tucking himself back into his boxers, “And you seriously came in your pants?” Makoto hadn’t even felt his own orgasm, too occupied with the cock filling his mouth and throat with cum.

“Here,” the officer says, tearing off a ticket slip from his pad and handing it to Makoto.

He walks away before Makoto can protest, but when he looks at the paper all he sees is a phone number and the name ‘Officer Matsuoka.’


	56. SouMako Drabble (Anon Request) NSFW: First time sex, shy!Makoto

Truthfully, it’s always been hard for Sousuke to control himself around Makoto. Whenever the other boy wold sit near him, if their shoulders or thighs would brush, Sousuke would have to hold himself back.

He has always wanted Makoto, even before they started dating. Before that though, he just figured it would be nice to have sex with Makoto. Makoto is muscular and good looking, tall and strong. He’d be perfect in bed, but now Sousuke cares about Makoto, and as much as he wants to pin him down and kiss him senseless, he wants to love Makoto.

So when Makoto finally says he’s ready and finally wants to have sex with him, some of the need has worn off and all he wants is to cherish Makoto.

He can see immediately that Makoto is shy and nervous, fidgety as he lies on the bed, naked and open for Sousuke to just look at him.  
He’s not hard yet, not all the way, but Sousuke knows how to fix that.

He kisses Makoto hard. He touches his sides and thighs even though Makoto flinches and tries to cover himself a bit. He licks and nips and kisses at Makoto’s neck, tasting him and imprinting it into his memory.

He plays with Makoto’s nipples just slightly, which has the other boy squeaking and covering his chest even as his cock drips and his skin grows more flushed.

“Is it good?” he asks softly as he slowly scissors Makoto open with two fingers, rubbing him inside, in his most intimate places.

Makoto makes a whine at that, throwing his hand over his face to try and hide, but his hips are twitching and his cock is hard and glistening, and Sousuke knows he likes it.

When he pushes inside Makoto, it feels better than he could’ve ever imagined. Maybe because when he looks down at Makoto, he knows he loves him, or maybe because Makoto is tight and hot around his aching cock and he just wants to fuck him and make them both feel good.

“D-don’t- ahh! Don’t look,” Makoto whimpers when Sousuke starts thrust, leaning up to wrap his arms around Sousuke’s shoulder, burying his face in Sousuke’s neck, “I-it’s ah! ahh… ah! E-embarrassing…”

“It’s not,” Sousuke whispers back immediately, “You’re beautiful, and sexy, and I love you. And I’m happy we can do this together.” Makoto doesn’t respond with words, merely whining and moaning softly into his skin, “Come on… Let me see your face. I want to watch you,” Sousuke breathes, kissing the shell of Makoto’s ear before he pries the other boy off of him.

Makoto’s eyes are glassy, his lips red and wet from his biting at them, his cheeks completely flushed and skin dam with sweat. He’s beautiful, and Sousuke only wants to see more.

“That’s better,” he murmurs, leaning to kiss Makoto’s lips gently, “Now stay like that, and let me love you.”


	57. HaruMako Drabble (Anon Request) NSFW: Public sex

Haru is always the one who suggest going out to a club for the night, and Makoto agrees because he knows the atmosphere riles Haru up. Haru usually has a free drinks before demanding that Makoto dance with him. Then when they go home later, Makoto knows he’ll get fucked hard and fast and it will be amazing.

So of course when Haru asks him to go to the dance floor he agrees, taking Haru’s hand as the smaller man pulls him in that direction. There are always a lot of rowdy people on the dance floor, grinding against each other or making out, and truthfully it’s hard for Makoto to ignore it. Haru sometimes goes as far as to squeeze his ass for everyone to see, but Makoto wishes he would do more. 

After a few minutes of dancing, a couple towards the wall catches his attention. They’re kissing hard, and one of them has his hand down the other’s pants, obviously playing with him in public, in front of anyone.

Makoto feels his mouth going dry and his cock twitching in his pants even though he knows he shouldn’t feel that way. The mortification of being seen in public makes him nervous, but excited at the same time.

“Hey,” Haru says, staring up at him with narrowed blue eyes, “What are you looking at?” Haru’s eyes quickly follow his own, finding the couple against the wall.

“Ha-Haru I-“

“Come on,” Haru says tersely, grabbing Makoto’s hand and dragging him towards the bathroom.

When they get into the bathroom, Haru doesn’t even check if anyone is in the stalls. He presses Makoto to the wall and starts kissing him hard, working open his belt and pants, pushing his pants and boxers down so he can squeeze Makoto’s ass, tease his hardening cock and press against his twitching hole

“A-ah, Haru! What if someone-“

“Don’t care,” Haru says quickly, “And you don’t either.” Makoto couldn’t deny that really. Being here, where someone could walk into the bathroom any second and see them, it’s exhilarating.

Haru has lube in his pocket of all places so he pushes his fingers into Makoto’s hole hard and fast, making him turn around against the wall so Haru can access his ass better. Haru is fast when he stretches him, jabbing his prostate hard. Makoto can feel precum leaking from his cock, dripping onto the floor between his spread, quivering legs.

Haru slicks his cock and enters him without warning, starting to fuck him at a brutal pace, high off the lights and loud music from the club. It’s so good, and the fact that they’re in public is even more erotic. Makoto can hear him crying out, moaning and panting as he holds himself up against the wall, taking every thrust of Haru’s cock.

“Can I help you?” His eyes snap open when he hears Haru asking the question, his cock stilling deep inside Makoto. He sees a man standing the doorway of the bathroom, wide eyes on the two of them before he quickly slams the door and leaves the room.

“Haru, w-we should- ahhhn!” He throws his head back when Haru starts again, pounding deep into his loose hole.

“No,” Haru hisses, gripping Makoto’s hips even tighter, “I’m not done yet…”


	58. HaruMako Drabble (Request) NSFW: Catboy!Makoto, aphrodisiacs

Somehow even when Nagisa wasn’t around, he seemed to be causing trouble. He and Rei had come over to Haru’s for lunch and Rei had left some cookies for Makoto to have. Makoto’s eyes had lit up at that and he had given Rei a sweet nuzzle for the gesture. Haru wouldn’t have let them eat them if anyone but Rei gave them to him, but Nagisa always seemed to tamper with everything.

So when he gets out of the bath, his catboy is mewling, moaning and gasping as he rubs himself on their bed sheets. Makoto’s skin is flushed and sweaty, his tail thrashing as he searches for friction on his cock, which Haru can see straining against his boxers. 

“Makoto,” Haru says softly, dropping his towel as he approaches the bed.

“Ahh! Ha-Haru! I-I don’t know what- ahhhn! I don’t know why I- ah!” Makoto can barely speak, too overcome with his need to be pleasured. Haru knows he can’t be in heat; it wasn’t time yet.

Then he sees the plastic wrap the cookies had been in, the cookies themselves half eaten on their night stand. He sighs softly, crossing over to give them a sniff, smelling catnip in them. He knew then Nagisa had been the one to blame, but he had to focus on his whimpering pet right now.

“I’ll take care of everything, Makoto,” he whispers softly, sliding on the bed next to his catboy, easing Makoto out of his remaining clothes, “I’ll take care of you.” He spreads Makoto’s legs, his asshole already slick and dripping. He pushes his fingers into Makoto, two at once because he knows Makoto is truly desperate.

“Nyaaa!” Makoto is always so loud, and he fucks himself back on Haru’s fingers, gasping weakly as they scissor and rub inside of him, “M-more! Want more- ahhhn!”

Haru gives him more, pushing in a third finger to really stretch Makoto and make him feel it. He tugs at Makoto’s tail, knowing that makes his catboy howl, and Makoto screams, cumming over his chest. His cock stays hard, dripping and wet, and Haru takes that as a sign to keep going.

He fucks Makoto hard and fast, pummeling his hole with deep, hard thrusts that make Makoto wail every time.

When he’s filled Makoto up, he plays with his nipples, fucks him with toys, teases his wet, swollen asshole until he cums again and again.

He knows Makoto loves every second of it. He’s flushed and covered in cum, fisting the sheets so he doesn’t flail around with how much pleasure he’s feeling.

Haru knows he’ll be angrier with Nagisa later but right now he knows he can still get another few orgasms out of his whimpering catboy.


	59. RinMako Drabble (Anon Request) NSFW: Anal beads, rimming, dirty talk, light bondage

Rin loves playing with Makoto’s hole more than he cares to admit. He can’t help it that Makoto is so sensitive there, able to cum without even having his cock touched as long as his ass is being played with. He smiles when Makoto wails, his fingers twisting deep inside him to spread him a bit more.

“Like that?” he asks, smiling as Makoto whimpers and pants softly, tugging at the restraints around his wrists. He’s on his knees on the bed, his ass up for Rin to play with as he pleases, a position Rin enjoys very much.

“Rin,” Makoto moans, shifting his hips and trying to get the fingers deeper, “Rin I want-“

“I know - you need more,” Rin cuts him off, pulling his fingers out, “You don’t have to say. I know what your slutty hole needs.” He dips his head down, dragging his tongue flat against Makoto’s slightly swollen hole, smiling against his ass when he hears Makoto cry out, trembling and moaning, his hips twitching desperately.

“These are going to make you feel really good, Makoto,” Rin smiles, pulling away as he fetches the anal beads he bought, large than their previous set. They’re big and sure to stretch Makoto just the way he likes it, “Gonna fill you up so good, Makoto.”

He lubes up the beads, making sure they’re fully coated before he presses the first to Makoto’s stretched out hole/ He hears Makoto’s breathing hitch a bit before he pushes it in, watching Makoto’s hole stretch and swallow up the bead.

“Ahhn!” Makoto moans out, throwing his head back before he shudders, his head falling forward onto the pillows. His entire body is trembling, and Rin can see how his asshole is twitching, trying to suck the next bead even though it’s far too big.

“Someone’s eager,” Rin laughs, “You should see your hole, Makoto. God, you’re twitching. So fucking wet, and desperate.”

“Please,” Makoto sobs out, his voice cracking, “I need mo- ahhh!” Rin shoves the next bead in to cut him off, relishing in how Makoto’s entire body tenses, sucking in the next large bead until it’s all inside him.

“Feeling good?” Rin purrs, stroking his thumb around Makoto’s wet, swollen rim, the string and the rest of the beads in his hand.

“Uhn… Y-yes, yes, so good, so good,” Makoto babbles, his hips giving tiny, non-stop thrusts into the air, “More, more… I want more… Stuff me, Rin.”

Rin would never deny a request like that so he pushes in two more of the beads fast and quick, smiling when Makoto screams, gasping as his cock leaks onto the sheets.

“So full, Rin! S-so full- ahhn!” Rin shoves the last bead in, watching the way Makoto’s hole twitches.

“Push one out for me,” Rin breathes, grasping Makoto’s asscheeks and pulling them wide, “Push one out. Go on, slut.” Makoto moans, panting hard as he tries to complete Rin’s request. Rin watches as the bead starts to come out, stretching Makoto’s abused hole. He surges forward at the last minute, licking around Makoto’s rim before he pushes the bead back inside again with his tongue, grinning at the sob that leaves Makoto’s throat.

“Again, Makoto,” he murmurs, licking Makoto’s hole once more to urge him on.


	60. HaruMako Drabble (Request) NSFW: Incubus!Makoto, fingering, riding

Recently, an incubus has been visiting Haru, which was odd in itself. The demon was sweet looking, but so eager to suck Haru’s cock that it was apparent his real purpose in showing up several nights a week. He told Haru his name was Makoto, smiling sweetly before he had starting sucking Haru’s cock avidly.

He’s so good with his mouth, better than anyone Haru has had in a long time so he doesn’t protect to Makoto showing up just to drink his cum. Makoto looks so nice with cum dripping from his lips and Haru has become a bit addicted to it.

He’s really late home one night, dead tired on his feet from a long day, but when he goes into his room to go to bed, Makoto is there… in his bed, his fingers pumping in and out of his wet asshole.

“Ahhh, Haruu,” Makoto moans softly, letting his head loll to the side on the pillows as he spreads his legs wider, giving Haru a smile, his eyes dark with desire. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

“Clearly,” Haru says, setting his bag down as he tries to ignore his growing hardness, though that’s a bit hard when all his eyes want to see is the way Makoto is fingering his wet hole.

“Mm… Haru looks tired,” Makoto hums, moaning softly when he pulls his fingers out, “Come it.” He pats the pillows, giving Haru a sweet smile as if he hadn’t just been fucking himself on his own fingers.

Haru complies of course. His cock is hard and Makoto’s is too, and Makoto tastes so good and is so hot. He wants to fuck Makoto hard, pound his dripping asshole until the incubus is reducing to nothing but a sobbing mess on the sheets.

He reclines in the bed, giving Makoto an expect look that spurs the demon into action. He dives for Haru’s pants, tugging them and his boxers away. Before Haru can even do anything, Makoto nuzzling his cock happily, lapping at the precum from the tip.

“Mmm.. Haru-chan tastes so good,” he croons, giving Haru a happy smile, “I want Haru’s hard cock deep inside me… I want it,” he breathes, kissing the tip as his tongue idly licks the sides.He raises himself above Haru’s body, spreading his muscular legs wide before he sinks himself down onto Haru’s cock, a long, drawn-out wail leaving his throat.

Haru grunts at the tightness around him, reaching to grip Makoto’s hips. Without think, he grinds Makoto down hard onto his cock, gasping and gritting his teeth because Makoto’s ass is amazing.

“Ahhh! Ha, Haruuu,” Makoto whines desperately, shakily lifting himself up before he fucks himself back down on Haru’s length, panting already, his lips wet with how he’s been licking them, “Nnnh… Haru is so big in me.. So full…”

They continue like that for a little while, Makoto fucking himself on Haru’s cock while Haru grips his hips too tightly, until Haru gets sick of it. He surges forward, knocking Makoto back and spreading his legs before he slams deep into the incubus, watching Makoto’s entire body arch, writhing on the sheets. He fucks Makoto like that, hard and fast and deep until Makoto is screaming cumming and making a mess of the bed.


	61. KisuMako + MakoHaru (Request) NSFW: Double penetration

“I never thought you’d agree to this, Haru,” Kisumi drawls as he leans forward to kiss at Makoto’s jawline, “Letting me touch and kiss your precious Mako-chan.” Haruka’s only response is a glare and a sharp thrust up into Makoto’s hole, making the boy moan loudly so Kisumi knows exactly who Makoto belongs to.

They’re only doing this because Makoto had said it was okay. Otherwise, the notion of Kisumi joining them in bed would be turned down completely. But Makoto, a blush on his cheeks, his voice so shy, had mumbled something out about being interested in trying it. So here they were.

Haru is already inside Makoto, giving slow, even thrusts at a steady rate to keep his boyfriend whimpering and whining for more. He’s so cute when he’s like this, wound up and anxious for Kisumi to stop playing with him and just get on with it.

“Your nipples are so cute, Makoto,” Kisumi coos as he kisses at Makoto’s chest, sucking a nipple into his mouth until Makoto is squirming and whining, trying to get away from Kisumi’s mouth and fuck himself down onto Haruka’s cock at the same time, “So sensitive, Makoto,” Kisumi giggles when he pulls away from Makoto’s chest, licking his lips, “You should get them pierced. I’m sure Haru would love playing with them more then, right, Haru?”

All he gets in return was a glare from Haru of course, but there’s curiosity behind his blue eyes and Kisumi gives him a smile that is far from innocent.

His long fingers brush against Makoto’s stretched rim, rubbing the sensitive, swollen skin, “Ready, Makoto?” The moan he gets from Makoto is enough confirmation and he slicks his fingers with lube before rubbing one against Makoto’s hole and pushing it inside along with Haru’s cock.

“Ahh!” Makoto moans immediately as his hole stretches further, accommodating Haru’s cock and Kisumi’s finger that quickly becomes two, “Ha- ahh! Kisu- it’s- s-so full!” he sobs out as Haru thrusts up hard, “Ahn! Haru!” 

Haru brings a possessive hand around to pinch his fingers around one of Makoto’s nipples, rolling the sensitive nub. He’s determine to make his Makoto moan only his name, no matter if Kisumi is here or not. 

“Oh! Oh! Haru!” Makoto moans loudly even as Kisumi starts to push inside, stretching him wider then he’s ever felt. He’s full, so full, stuffed with two cocks, his rim clenching and sucking against his will.

“You should see Mako-chan’s hole, Haru,” Kisumi laughs as he pushes all the way inside, “He’s so stretched out, all pink and wet, squeezing around us. You can feel it right?” And Haru thrusts up hard just to hear Makoto wail his name. Sure, maybe Makoto wanted to try this, but Haru really doesn’t appreciate Kisumi’s presence nor his comments. 

“Makoto’s hole is mine,” he hears himself grit out, fucking even harder into his boyfriend, a possessive grip on his spread thighs, “Right, Makoto?” He asks out, thrusting right against Makoto’s prostate.

“Oh! Ahh! Yes! Y-yes!” Makoto sobs out, grinding down desperately on the two cocks inside him, filling him and stretching him to what he is certain is his limit, “Yours, Haru! A-all yours! Ahn!”

“Hmm,” Kisumi hums in amusement, starting to fuck into Makoto as well, making the larger boy tremble and gasp out lewd moans, “Maybe I’ll try to steal some of those pretty sounds for myself, Haru,” he smirks, thrusting at an opposite pace to Haruka, letting Makoto not go a second without his prostate being pounded.

“K-Kisu- Ahh! Haru!” Makoto sobs out dutifully. No matter what, he can’t get Kisumi’s name out, and that just makes Haru fuck him harder.


	62. SouMako Drabble (Anon Request) NSFW: Make-up sex

Sousuke never intended to make Makoto cry of all things. Makoto is too sweet, too good to cry, especially over someone like him.

Their break up had been mutual. They both agreed they needed some space from each other, but looking back, maybe Sousuke needed the space and Makoto was just agreeing with him. Either way, a week after, he learned that Makoto had spent the past seven days crying alone or curled up in his bed. That hurt. He never wanted something like that…

Which is probably why he’s now in Makoto’s bed, his arms full of the other boy as he slowly fucks into him, whispering soothing words to him as he pushes in and out.

Makoto is crying, whimpering out desperate sobs into Sousuke’s shoulder as the larger boy slides in and out of him. Maybe they didn’t need any space considering that Sousuke had been as eager and desperate for this as Makoto had. 

“Missed you s-so much, Sou- ah!” Makoto gasps, his voice breathy and tickling at Sousuke’s ear. Makoto is more clingy than he’s ever seen him, clamping down on the cock inside him, holding tightly to his shoulders. 

“Shh, shh, I know, Makoto, I know,” Sousuke whispers, pushing into Makoto harder, causing the other boy to let out a broken sob that trails off into a quiet moan. He kisses him then, hard, and as desperate as Makoto feels. He can feel Makoto’s cheeks, wet with tears as he kisses him, licking open his mouth eagerly.

He’s missed Makoto too. He’s missed his smiles his gentle touches. 

He’s missed this too though.

A week isn’t a long time, but it is too long to go without Makoto. He missed Makoto’s moans, the sweet sounds he made when Sousuke touched him. He missed the flush on Makoto’s skin as he fucked into him, slow and deliberate to make him feel every inch. How could he ever request space from someone as wonderful as Makoto?

“Never again,” he pants, holding Makoto tight as he starts fucking into him harder, “I’ll never leave you again. I promise, Makoto.

“S-Sousuke, I- ahh! Oh, oh! Ahh!” He knows what Makoto wants to say, but all he wants to hear right now is Makoto crying out, moaning and sobbing from the way he’s now targeting Makoto’s sweet spot with hard thrusts.

“So beautiful Makoto,” he whispers, kissing him again, claiming his parted lips in a slick, heavy kiss. He swallows Makoto’s moans as he sucks at his boyfriend’s tongue, grinding hard into him at the same time.

Makoto is trembling, whimpering, trying to fuck himself back and kiss Sousuke at the same time. He’s addictive, and Sousuke loves him more now than a week ago. 

Makoto’s cheeks are still wet with tears he can’t help but let flow from his eyes with how passionately Sousuke is plowing into him now. Words are lost on him and all he can do is moan and cry out as Sousuke’s cock enters him again and again.

He’s covered in sweat, his stomach and cock sticky with his own precum, and his hole slick with lube, letting the wet sounds of Sousuke moving inside him fill the room.

But he feels loved like this, stuffed full of Sousuke’s cock, hearing Sousuke’s whispered words as pleasure flows over him repeatedly.

He’ll never give this up willingly again, and he knows Sousuke won’t either.


	63. MakoHaru Drabble (Anon Request) NSFW: Overstimulation, hypersensitivity, fingering, handjobs

Haru’s handjobs are frankly amazing, and they’re always better when Makoto has three of Haru’s fingers pushed deep inside him, fucking him slowly as Haru strokes his cock. 

“O-Oh! Ah, Haru,” he gasps out, squeezing his eyes shut as he clamps around Haru’s fingers, whining as he grinds himself back onto them, “S-so close! I-I’m close,” he moans, arching off the bed as Haru presses his fingers in deeper, right up against his prostate

 

“Cum, Makoto,” Haru murmurs, and Makoto feels like boyfriend’s lips at his neck, kissing and nipping the flushed skin there. Haru squeezes the head of his cock, stroking him hard and fast, hand slick with Makoto’s precum as he brings him to release, “Go on,” he urges, voice breathy and next to Makoto’s ear, “Let me see you cum.” 

He thumbs Makoto’s slit, squeezing his length once more before Makoto lets out a strangled yelp, arching off the bed as he cums hard, his release coating Haru’s hand and his own stomach. Haru’s fingers keep moving, pressing deeper inside him, and his hand keeps moving as as Makoto orgasms, working him through it, letting him feel every jolt of pleasure.

But he doesn’t stop when Makoto has finished.

Haru’s fingers keep moving inside him, stretching him and stroking his hypersensitive inner walls while Haru’s other hand continues stroking his cock.

“A-ahn! Ha-Haru- st-stop I- O-oh! Ah, Haru!” he cries out, his body trembling from the aftershocks of his orgasm as Haru keeps stimulating him, stroking his own release over his softening cock. He feels his ass weakly clenching around Haru’s still moving fingers because he really can help to. 

It feels good, but each wave of pleasure is too much, it’s too, too much and Makoto finds himself wailing, arching and squirming on the bed, trying to fuck himself back on Haru’s fingers and get away from him at the same time.

He opens his eyes half way to see Haru staring at him so intensely, his deep blue eyes narrowed in concentration and filled with lust, which only makes Makoto’s cock twitch.

“Ha-Haru, what are you- Ah! Oh! Th-there! Ahh!” He sobs out, whining as Haru starts hitting his prostate again. He’s getting hard again slowly, but he’s still shaking hard, trembling with the sensitivity he feels with Haru’s hand on his cock and the fingers inside him.

“One more, Makoto,” Haru murmured, leaning forward to press a kiss to his pliant, spit-slick lips, “One more time and then I’ll fuck you, okay? Once more for me.”

Makoto only sobs in response and presses himself back onto Haru’s fingers again.


	64. MakoRin Drabble (Anon Request) NSFW: Crossdressing, spanking, handcuffs, dirty talk

“Do I really have to wear this?” Rin looks up from where’s he’s laying on the bed to see Makoto finally emerging from the bathroom. A grin slips over his face and he sits up, allowing himself to get a full view of his boyfriend. 

Makoto is standing there, blushing in a short white dress that barely covers the white lace panties that hold his half-hard cock. The top of the dress doesn’t fit either and it comes to rest just under Makoto’s pink nipples, putting them on full display for Rin.

“God… You look fucking amazing, Makoto,” Rin breathes, beckoning him closer and patting the bed besides him. Makoto looks hesitant and shy, so sweet and innocent in the dress Rin had picked out for him. His stocking covered legs brush together as he walks to the bed and sits down, trying to pull the skirt of the dress over his crotch, but the heavy bulge of white panties stretched around his cock still shows.

“Lie down, on your chest,” Rin says lowly, and when Makoto complies he get behind him, easily taking both his wrists into his hands and securing them together with padded handcuffs.

He grips Makoto’s hips, raising them up into the air so his ass is perfectly on display, “These panties were such a good idea, hm?” he hums, rubbing his hands over the lace.

“Mm… R-Rin,” Makoto whines softly, tugging at the handcuffs, “A-are you going to start?” he asks quietly, biting his lip. They had agreed on this. If he wore this get up Rin wanted him to, Rin would give him the best spanking of his life. He knew he was obsessed with the feel of Rin’s hands smacking against his ass, but he really couldn’t help but to need it.

“So demanding, Makoto,” Rin teases, leaning down to kiss up Makoto’s soft thigh to his ass, mouthing at the skin there, “I won’t stop remember,” he whispers, “Not until you’ve soiled your panties.” Makoto only whines in response, wiggling his hips back towards Rin.

The first smack is loud, and Rin puts a lot of force behind it just to satisfy the aching need he knows is inside Makoto. 

“Ahh!” Makoto cries out, tugging at the handcuffs again as the dress slides farther up, exposing his waist and muscled back. This was definitely a good idea. He brings his hand down again and again, hitting Makoto in succession and listening to the string of desperate moans coming from bitten lips. 

“You’re such a pain slut, Makoto,” Rin smiles, squeezing his boyfriend’s reddening ass tightly in both hands, “Do you want more?”

“Y-yes! Ah, m-more, Rin,” Makoto moans on command, looking over his shoulder at Rin, eyes tearing, face flushed, and his mouth open, his lips slick with drool, “I-it’s not enough,” he whimpers, trying to push his ass back into Rin’s hands. 

“You’re definitely not even close,” Rin hums as he reaches forward to cup Makoto through the panties, squeezing the damp fabric around Makoto’s cock and balls. With that, he holds nothing back in his next wave of slaps, turning Makoto’s ass a bright red through the white lace.

Oh! Oh! Ahh! R-Rin- ahn!” Makoto is loud, loud and breathy as he moans and begs for more. He can barely form words by the time Rin’s hands move to his inner thighs, smacking there too until the skin is turning rosy.

“You look so good, Makoto,” he pants, “My little pain slut. So eager to be smacked. And you look even better in that little dress of yours.”

“M-more!” Makoto wails, tugging at the cuffs again as he tries desperately for harder contact, “I- Ahh! Nnh… Ah, ah!”

“You’ve gotten more than enough. I know you’re holding back,” Rin sighs, shaking his head in faux disappointment, “Come on. Cum for me, Makoto,” he practically orders before he brings his hand down on Makoto’s lace clad balls, smacking them lightly, but the sensation of the rough lace rubbing against the sensitive skin there makes Makoto scream.

“N-not there! O-oh! Rin!” Makoto sobs out a broken sound as his body jolts, his hard cock releasing, still held by the panties.

He’s shaking on the bed, sweating and letting whimpered moans fall from his lips. Rin watches as the lace and soft fabric start dripping with white and he reaches forward to squeeze Makoto again just to hear him sob.


	65. SouMako Drabble (Anon Request) NSFW: omega!Makoto, alpha!Sousuke, knotting, dirty talk

Makoto is the perfect omega. He’s loving and sweet naturally, but when he goes into heat, Sousuke knows that what he has would make any alpha jealous. Makoto is a mess in heat, wanton and begging for more, more, more, constantly needing something inside him. He cries and begs when he’s empty, and moans nonstop when he stuffed full of Sousuke’s cock.

And Sousuke can’t get enough of him. Makoto is spread out on their bed, the room buzzing with his intoxicating scent. He had gone into heat that morning, and Sousuke had woken up to his mate rutting against him, panting and desperate, already looking so far gone.

“You look so lost already, Makoto,” Sousuke whispers as he crooks his fingers deep inside his mate, making the sweating omega wail. Makoto’s eyes are hazy, the green blurred with lust and pure desire. His entire body is flushed, coated in sweaty pheromones and his ass is slick around Sousuke’s fingers. 

The first time they fucked when Makoto was in heat, Sousuke couldn’t believe how sex starved his mate was. Makoto had only ever experienced his heats alone, panting and trying desperately to stimulate the feeling of alpha cock inside him with only toys and his own fingers.

“Sousuke!” Makoto sobs, “I-I need- m-more! More, p-please more, ah! Ahhh!” 

“The fingers aren’t enough, are they?” Sousuke smirks, getting only a long, drawn out moan in response, “You want more right? Such a little bitch, Makoto. So hungry for cock,” he licks his lips, pulling his fingers from Makoto, “Why don’t you beg for my cock? We have three days of you like this right? Begging for alpha cock like a good slut?”

Makoto is moving then, shifting himself on the bed until he’s laying on his chest, his ass in the air. He reaches out, gripping his ass cheeks and spreading them apart, displaying his wet swollen hole and heavy balls and cock hanging, dripping with precum.

“P-Please,” he whines, his voice hoarse from all the moaning he’s already done, “F-fuck me… Fuck me! P-please… I-I need you inside, S-Sousuke! F-fill me a-and fuck me and knot me,” he sobs out, crying with how desperate he is.

“Alright, alright,” Sousuke chuckles, as if he’d say no to such an inviting sight. Makoto’s words had only ignited more desire in him, and he doesn’t wait a second to press his cock right into his omega’s gaping hole.

“Ahhh!” Makoto screams as Sousuke enters him, filling him slowly, easing him open and stuffing him all at once. After that, his slow pace evaporates and Sousuke slams into him over and over, pounding into his slick hole.

“You’re so wet, Makoto,” Sousuke growls, leaning forward to bite at Makoto’s neck, gripping his hips in a bruising hold, “You always feel like the first time. So tight and hot. I want to fuck you all the time, every minute you’re like this…”

“O-Oh! Please! F-fuck me! M-more ahhn! I-I need it! S-Sousuke!” 

Sousuke can already feel his knot swelling, his cock catching at Makoto’s stretched, swollen rim each time he fucks into him. He loves knotting Makoto, filling him with his cum and forcing him to keep it inside as he brings him to orgasm after orgasm, turning his sweet omega into a writhing mess. 

It only takes a little while longer before he presses himself as deep as he can into Makoto, his knot catching and swelling inside him as he fills his mate with his cum. Makoto is sobbing out moans, trying to accommodate the amount of cum being stuffed inside him and Sousuke’s knot, which is always a challenge for him to take. 

But he can handle it. He always does, and Sousuke knows they’ll only continue later.


	66. SouMako Drabble (Anon Request) NSFW: BDSM, rimming, sounding

No matter how many times they do it, Sousuke can’t get over the way Makoto’s tan skin looks with soft ropes criss-crossed over it. His chest is looped with intricate knots, the deep green color of the rope contrasting nicely with Makoto’s skin. His arms are bound tightly behind his back and his ankles are loosely tied together with a length of rope between them to allow Sousuke to move Makoto however he wants. 

And right now he wants Makoto on all fours, his face on the bed and his ass high in the air. Makoto always looks the best that way.

“Makoto. Hands and knees,” he says lowly, the order clear and his tone leaving no room for argument, not that Makoto would anyway. He knows how severe the punishments can get for blatant disobedience when they’re in a scene. Makoto moves so fluidly, even when he’s bound to near immobility, and he easily assumes the position, arranging himself on the bed as Sousuke wants.

“Good boy,” Sousuke coos, stroking a hand down his back. He always tries to keep Makoto’s back free of ropes for obvious reasons. His back is beautiful, unmarred by blemishes, only made up of smooth, soft skin and hard muscle. The ropes are tied so that they lie over Makoto’s hole, rubbing the sensitive skin there every time he moves.

“Do you want me to touch you here?” Sousuke breathes, moving the ropes aside slightly, “Tell me, Makoto.”

“Y-yes!” The other boy immediately cries out, “Yes, m-master, please,” he begs. He’s already hard and he has been since Sousuke first started looping ropes over his body. 

“Good boy,” Sousuke repeats, leaning forward to kiss at Makoto’s pink hole, feeling the entrance twitch against his lips, “So cute… My Makoto is always so cute,” he croons before dragging his tongue over Makoto’s hole, making the boy gasp in surprise, the sound fading off into a weak moan. 

Makoto loves this and Sousuke knows it. He loves the feeling of being tied up, restrained and at Sousuke’s mercy. It’s intoxicating for him, and it’s even better when Sousuke laves over his hole with his tongue, does things to him that bring him to orgasm after orgasm until he’s spent and shaking. 

“Oh, oh! Ahh- Ahhn!” Sousuke’s tongue is probing his ass now, just slightly pressing down, almost going inside. In only a few more minutes, Sousuke lets his tongue slip inside a bit, just a bit, and he pulls his tongue out quickly after, making Makoto sob with desperation. He strokes Makoto’s ass, shushing him before he presses his tongue back inside.

Makoto is slick with his saliva within minutes and his tongue easily slides into him deeper. Sousuke can feel Makoto clenching around his tongue, trembling with the feeling of his dom using him in such a way, doing things to his body, controlling him. 

“Ahh! Master! I-I’m- I’m going to-“

“You’re not going to cum now, are you, Makoto,” Sousuke says lowly as he pulls away from Makoto’s sloppy hole, his tone leaving no room for any questioning, “You were going to, weren’t you, without my permission.” He tisks lightly, reaching forward to grip the base of Makoto’s hand cock tightly, giving him a squeeze just to make sure he wouldn’t dare cum now. 

“S-sorry! I’m sorry, sir,” Makoto whimpers, crying out softly when Sousuke grips the base of his aching cock. Sousuke effortlessly turns him over, spreading his legs wide, a disapproving look on his face.

“I’ll have to punish you,” he says softly, reaching for the slim, metal rod he had placed on the edge of the bed with the rest of the ropes and anything else he may want to use on Makoto. He notes the way Makoto’s eyes go wide when he sees the sound, but the boy doesn’t protest because Sousuke knows he loves it. 

“Ah! N-no… Mmmn,” Makoto whines as Sousuke rubs the slit of his dick, lubing up the sound lightly before placing it at the head of his cock. The sounds always hurts the same as it goes in. It burns as it slip into his cock, making him feel uncomfortably full in an area that isn’t used to feeling that way, but it feels so good, so, so good. 

“How’s that, Makoto,” Sousuke breathes when the sound is inserted in Makoto’s cock, the ball on the end at the tip of his length, “You love being full everywhere, don’t you? You’re such a pain slut.”

“Ah! Y-yes- oh! M-Master! I- O-oh, i-it’s feels- ahhn!” He’s panting now, canting his hips up and drooling on the bed. The sound moves up slightly when he forces his hips up before it sinks back into him, hurting in such a satisfying way, “O-oh! F-fuck me, master! Please! Haa!” It’s addictive, being tied up like this, handled like this, touched like this, but Makoto craves the tug of ropes on his skin, and the feeling of Sousuke doing whatever he wants.

Because he lets him, and he loves it.


	67. SouMako Drabble (Anon Request) NSFW: Power bottom Makoto, blindfolds, riding, Sousuke is loud

It has been two weeks and Makoto is more than pent up. He and Sousuke have had conflicting schedules for fourteen days now, which means no sex, and no sex means that Makoto is frustrated. Sure, he’s certain Sousuke is too, but all he can really think about is the need for Sousuke to be inside of him after two whole weeks.

Tonight Sousuke is coming over and Makoto is more than prepared. He’s already stretched himself with three fingers while pretending they were Sousuke’s cock, making sure to not let himself cum while doing so. Not yet. 

Not until Sousuke was there and inside him. His fingers weren’t good enough. Sousuke is so much bigger, so much thicker. Sousuke filled him so well that he feels himself hardening and squirming just thinking about it. 

As soon as Sousuke comes through the door into his apartment, Makoto has him against the wall, working his pants open despite the larger boy’s protests. He sucks Sousuke into his mouth eagerly, fixing him with a lust-heavy gaze from his position on his knees, feeling Sousuke getting hard in his mouth. 

“Makoto, what-” Makoto doesn’t have time to listen to Sousuke’s questions. He grabs the other boy by the wrist, dragging him into the living room where a futon is on the floor and pushing the taller boy onto the plush surface. He wastes no time crawling on top of his boyfriend, tugging his own pants and boxers off and pushing Sousuke’s down further. 

“I’ve been waiting two weeks, Sousuke,” he pants out, sliding their cocks together, whimpering lightly, “I-I need you…” He grabs the tie he left on the couch, easily taking advantage of Sousuke’s stunned state to blindfold his boyfriend, “I’m going to do what I want,” he says lowly, raising himself up to position himself over Sousuke’s hard cock, “You can later, but right now, I need you- ahh!”

He sinks himself down onto Sousuke, feeling how his boyfriend’s hot cock fills his stretched hole. It burns and aches slightly since it’s been so long, but Makoto doesn’t care as long as he has Sousuke filling him.

Ah! Makoto!“ Sousuke gasps out, his hands coming up to grip his boyfriend’s hips tightly. He’s panting himself, breathier than usual. Probably because he’s sex-starved too, Makoto figures in his hazy mind. This is good for both of them. 

"Oh! Ohh! Ahhn,” he whines out, raising himself up only to slam himself back down on Sousuke’s cock. It feels so good to be filled again, stuffed with Sousuke huge dick, his rim stretched and burning from the sheer size of the cock filling him, “S-So good, Sou- ahh!” 

“Makoto. o-oh- fuck!” Sousuke grits out. Makoto is so hot inside, coated in slick lube and so tight around him. It’s been so long, two weeks of waiting for this feeling again. He can’t help but let his voice out, give into the overwhelming sensitivity. The blindfold Makoto wrapped over his eyes only makes this hotter. His other senses are heightened and all he feels is Makoto around his aching cock. 

“O-oh! Sousuke… Sousuke!” Makoto wails out, arching his back as he grinds down, riding Sousuke hard, making the tip of Sousuke’s cock press relentlessly against his sweet spot. 

It’s so good, so, so good, and he never wants it to end. But he’s so close to cumming, and more than desperate for release that he’s actually conflicted. He doesn’t know if he wants Sousuke to fuck him more or to finally get the peak he needs so badly. 

Then he remembers Sousuke is staying over the whole weekend.

He comes with a scream of Sousuke’s name, and he feels Sousuke fill him at the same time, finally giving him the feeling he craved of being filled to the brim, stuffed with his boyfriend’s cock and cum. 

“A-again… Again,” he pants out when he’s caught his breath, Sousuke still buried inside him, “I-I need more…” He reaches forward, sloppily pushing the blindfold away to see Sousuke’s eyes.

Sousuke only smiles at him in response, and the look alone makes him tremble.


	68. SouMako Drabble (Anon Request) NSFW: Sex on a massage table

Sousuke can barely remember how they ended up like this. Makoto’s hands are pressed over his mouth to quiet the noises he makes as Sousuke fucks into him, holding his hips tightly in his large hands.

They’re in Sousuke’s workplace, a physical therapy office. Sousuke is a physiotherapist, and pretty good at what he does too. Makoto always comes in after hours every day to walk home with him, which is a sweet gesture from his boyfriend, but today something had been different. His boyfriend had been walking a bit stiffly, trying not to move his back all too much, and Sousuke had finally gotten it out of him that he had strained his back at work

One thing led to another basically. Sousuke had offered to give his boyfriend a massage before they went home, Makoto had ended up getting turned on by just the feeling of Sousuke’s hands on his back, and Sousuke wasn’t one to turn down his boyfriend when he was practically moaning at a massage.

“Ahh! S-Sou-“ Makoto gasps out, bringing him back to the present. Makoto is on his back on the massage table, the one he uses for his clients. He’ll have to clean it off extensively tomorrow, and he hopes he won’t get a hard on every time he looks at the damn thing.

“Shh, Makoto,” he breathes out, giving another hard thrust that Makoto manages to muffle in time, “Some of the receptionists stay after, and not everyone has left yet.” It’s not Makoto’s fault that he’s loud, and Sousuke certainly loves all the noises his boyfriend makes when they fuck, but at the same time it’s arousing watching Makoto try and hold back those noises.

He picks up his pace again, pushing harder into Makoto, spreading his legs a bit more to take in his boyfriend spread out in his work place, flushed and sweaty, cock hard against his stomach, “You’re filthy, Makoto,” Sousuke breaths, smiling down at him, “Getting so turned on in public where anyone could walk in and see you.” 

Makoto lets out a pathetic whimper at his teasing tone, squeezing his eyes shut. Sousuke is pressing against his prostate with every thrust, making pleasure jolt through him again and again and- “Ahh! Ah! Oh!” He can’t hold back the sounds he wants to let out, his entire body trembling with the effects of Sousuke’s cock inside of him. 

Sousuke doesn’t even think before he pushes his fingers into Makoto’s mouth to quiet him, and it fascinates him to no end how Makoto’s lips automatically clamp around his fingers and his boyfriend just starts sucking at them so eagerly. Makoto is quiet now, only letting out quiet, muffled moans as he sucks and drools over Sousuke’s fingers. 

He doesn’t even make a loud sound when he cums, arching off the table and he squeezes around Sousuke, a long, satisfied hum leaving his throat as his cock releases over his stomach. Sousuke fucks him through his orgasm until he cums as well, filling Makoto up and drawing his wet fingers from his boyfriend’s relaxed mouth. 

“T-tomorrow,” Makoto gasps, still trying to catch his breath, splayed open on the massage table, “Let’s do this again tomorrow.”

And Sousuke doesn’t see himself protesting.


	69. KisuMako Drabble (Anon request) NSFW: Bondage, orgasm denial, teasing, taking photos

“Say still, Makoto. Just like that,” Kisumi drawls and Makoto hears the sound of the shutter clicking on his phone, capturing photo after photo of him in such a compromising position. His hands are tied above his head, strapped to the headboard on his bed. His legs are spread wide, his ankles restrained with leather straps to keep him open and exposed to Kisumi’s gaze and the view of the camera.

He’s been hard for so long, his cock aching and dripping even as Kisumi stretched him open and pushed inside, fucking him slowly and teasingly for a little while before he got the idea of taking pictures of him like this.

It’s humiliating, but it only makes him harder, makes him more desperate for Kisumi to keep pushing into him, fucking him hard and raw until he can finally cum. He whines desperately as Kisumi snaps a photo of where they’re joined, and Makoto knows his wet, stretched entrance is perfectly on display and now on Kisumi’s phone.

“Please,” he finally gets out, gasping and whining as he shifts his hips, trying to fuck himself back onto Kisumi’s cock, trying to get him deeper.

“Ah, ah, Makoto,” Kisumi coos, leaning forward slightly to wipe away the drool that’s dripping down Makoto’s chin, “Remember what I said,” he smiles, everything about his expression and tone teasing, and it only makes Makoto more desperate to cum, “You can’t cum until I’m done. Only good boys get to cum, right? So let me do what I want, and take pictures of my Makoto as spread out like this, and then maybe I’ll let you cum.”

“M-maybe?” Makoto gasps, his eyes widening before Kisumi gives a particularly rough thrust to his prostate, making his face scrunch up in pleasure as moans start flowing from his lips again.

“That’s it, Makoto,” Kisumi breathes, “You make the prettiest noises whenever I fuck you, whenever I touch that spot.” He slams forward again for emphasis and Makoto nearly screams, precum dribbling from his cock even faster.

There’s nothing holding him back, no cockring secured around his base, only the commands Kisumi gives him. He wants to be good for Kisumi. He wants Kisumi to use him and give him permission to come.

But it’s getting to be too much and again he tries to push back onto Kisumi only for the pink-haired boy to stop moving altogether.

“K-Kisu-“ he whimpers out, cracking one eye open to see Kisumi picking up the phone again and taking another incriminating photo, “N-no more photos,” he begs. His pleas don’t go over well and Kisumi instead slams into him hard just to capture the look on his face when his prostate is stimulated, “Oh! Ah! K-Kisu-mi! Let me cum! P-Please! I-I need to- Haa!” he sobs, the tears that had gathered in his eyes finally dripping down his flushed cheeks. 

“You need to behave, Mako-chan,” Kisumi croons, snapping another photo, “How would you feel if your precious Haru-chan saw these pictures, hm?” Makoto jolts, his eyes going wide at the prospect of Kisumi sending the photos to Haru and he shakes his head.

“N-No! No, please, d-don’t Kisumi,” he sobs, begging with new desperation in his voice, “I-If Haru sees, h-he’ll-“

“He’ll what? Masturbate to the sight of his best friend all tied up like this? Get off to seeing you fucked?” Kisumi smirks, “Maybe he’ll want to join in next time hm? How does that sound, Mako-chan?” Kisumi is a tease, they both know it, but his words seem to make Makoto cry harder and make his cock harder at the same time. 

“Be a good boy, Makoto,” Kisumi sighs, starting to fuck into him once more, tossing the phone aside on the bed, “Be a good boy and I’ll let you cum.”


	70. MakoRin Drabble (Request) NSFW: Ass worship, rimming, biting

Makoto wakes up to Rin’s hands on his ass again. It’s like this nearly every morning. He insists on wearing boxers to bed at least, and every morning they’ve disappeared and Rin is busy groping his ass, squeezing his cheeks and spreading them to rub at his hole. 

Needless to say, Makoto is always hard when he wakes up, and this time is no different. He’s shifted to laying on his stomach during his sleep, which makes it even easier for Rin to spend however long until he wakes up fondling his ass.

 

“Good morning to you too,” Makoto mumbles out into the pillow, though there’s teasing in his voice. Rin doesn’t even stop his movements, instead giving Makoto’s ass a particularly hard squeeze as he leans up to kiss Makoto’s neck in greeting, “Are you having fun down there?” Makoto asks, smiling into the pillow before letting out a quiet gasp, whimpering a shifting his hips when Rin thumbs over his hole. 

“As always,” Rin responds just as cheekily, “And since you don’t have anywhere to be, and I don’t have anywhere to be, I think you should let me continue,” he smirks before gripping Makoto’s hips in a strong hold, tugging his groggy body up slightly until Makoto is on all fours. It always amazes him how Makoto complies so easily with his manhandling, but when he sees Makoto’s cock, already hard a slightly wet at the tip, he knows the reason. 

In this position, Makoto looks wonderful. He’s resting on his forearms, his back arched beautifully and his ass in the air, thighs spread wide to reveal everything to his lover. Just the submissiveness of his posture makes Rin even harder in his sweat pants and he leans forward quickly, pressing his lips to Makoto’s thigh before he nips at the sensitive skin and sinks his teeth into the soft flesh.

He doesn’t bite hard enough to break the skin, but he is still satisfied with the yelp from Makoto that fades off into a quiet moan. He sucks at Makoto’s thigh, turning the sensitive skin pink and then red before he pulls away and starts again in a different area, listening to Makoto’s whimpers and moans the whole time.

When he’s done, Makoto’s thighs are littered with red marks that will surely turn into lovely dark bruises not to fade anytime soon. Makoto is shaking lightly, panting as his cock leaks onto the bed sheets under him. rin smiles, spreading his lover’s ass wide to expose his hole before he leans forward and licks at his entrance.

It’s only a small touch of Rin’s tongue but it still has Makoto arching and gasping, mouthing out a plea into the pillows his head is resting on, “Like that, Makoto?” Rin coos, though he already knows the answer to the question as he leans in and starts licking at Makoto hole, sliding his tongue along his crack. Makoto keeps trying to push his ass back onto Rin’s tongue, trying to get the penetration he so desperately needs, but Rin keeps licking until Makoto’s hole is wet and twitching. 

He leans in and sucks just lightly at Makoto’s hole, but it still makes the larger boy howl, crying out and making the most pitiful sounds deep in his throat. He does it again and again until he’s sure Makoto was right on the edge. Only then does he push his tongue inside, his own breathing getting heavy as he moves his tongue in and out, licking at Makoto’s insides. 

Makoto finally comes when Rin pushes in a finger along with his tongue, and he rims him through his orgasm until Makoto’s hips collapse onto the sheets into his own release, shaking and gasping. Rin loves the look of him spread out and spent, but he’s still hard himself. He flips Makoto over with only a bit of struggle since the other boy is so boneless and sits on his chest, pulling down his sweat pants, his cock exposed to the air in front of Makoto’s mouth.

“Go on. Suck.”


	71. SouMako Drabble (Anon Request) NSFW: Omega!Makoto in heat, Alpha!Sousuke, fingering

Sousuke wakes up to a smell he’s only experienced a few times only in small whiffs, the slightest hint in public. Now though, the heady smell of pheromones completely fill his dorm room and he finds himself already hard in his boxers. He wants to groan, but it comes out as a soft growl as he sits up in bed, whipping his head around for his eyes to land on the lightly shivering ball of blankets on Makoto’s bed across the room.

No, it couldn’t be… Could it?

Makoto Tachibana, six-foot, muscular, an alpha by anyone’s standards… Was he an omega? The whimper that sounds from the pile of blankets is answer enough and Sousuke feels a pang of sympathy go through him despite his instincts.

Makoto had told him he hadn’t presented yet, that the doctor figured he was an alpha and just a late bloomer, but this was perfectly normal of omega behavior.

“Makoto?” He whispers softly as he gets up, crossing the room to gingerly sit on Makoto’s bed. The pile of blankets immediately freezes and Sousuke reaches out, drawing the blankets back a bit. Makoto’s entire face is flushed, sweat is sticking to his skin and his breathing in slightly winded already. His green eyes are hazy, glazed with lust and need and want. 

“S-Sousuke,” Makoto breathes out, pressing his trembling lips together, “I-I… I’m okay. Y-you’ll be late to class,” he said weakly, trying to convince Sousuke to leave him here in his heat induced misery when really he wanted nothing more than to throw the blankets away and spread his legs for the alpha sitting on the bed besides him.

“You’re in heat,” Sousuke states, as if it wasn’t obvious, and he earns a tiny nod from Makoto, “Do you um… Do you- want me to help you? I-I can go to the campus doctor, or I could… stay here, with you,” he trails off softly, one hand pulling the blankets a bit lower. Makoto has shed his shirt during the night from the affects of his heat and his nipples look so, so appetizing to Sousuke. He licks his lips without realizing, biting his lip when he does realize the fact.

“I- S-Sousuke, it’s-” Makoto gets out before he whimpers out a moan, shifting under the blankets, “P-please help me,” he whimpers, voice helpless and begging. 

Sousuke doesn’t need to be told twice. He tears off the blankets with more force than necessary, exposing Makoto to the cool air of the room. Makoto is naked on the bed in a second after Sousuke yanks away his boxers, and he’s a sight to see. The flush on his face spreads down his neck to his chest, his entirely body covered in a layer of sweat, the pheromones bleeding off of him. His cock is hard and drooling onto his stomach, and when Sousuke nudges his thighs apart his hole is already slick and dripping onto the sheets, staining his thighs with wetness.

“Holy shit,” Sousuke hears himself breath out as he clambers onto the bed more to straddle Makoto, “You’re so fucking hot, Makoto…” Makoto only whimpers in response as Sousuke’s hands finally touch his skin, pinching his nipples, squeezing his sides and hips.

“P-please, Sousuke,” he whines, canting his hips up, “Please, p-put something inside. I-I don’t care what- I just- ahh!” He cries out loudly, wailing as Sousuke presses two fingers into his wet entrance, pressing and scissoring them as far as they can go.

Makoto is so wet and hot around his fingers, Sousuke can only imagine what he’ll be like around his cock. He feels an overwhelming desire to fuck Makoto, to split him open on his cock and pound into him until he fills him with his cum and then knots him, and then he wants to do it again and again. He knows first heats for omegas can last days, and he really wouldn’t mind fucking Makoto for several days straight, wringing wails and screams and sobs out of him, seeing his beautiful body spread out over every surface in their dorm, filling him and then watching his own cum leak out-

“S-Sousuke! Oh! Ohh! Ahh!” Makoto’s strangled cries breaks him from his thoughts. He hadn’t even realized he had started thrusting his fingers even faster as he thought about what he was going to do to Makoto. Makoto’s cock is still twitching and hard even after he finishes coming from just the force of Sousuke’s fingers inside him. He’s already a whimpering mess, cum slick on his stomach and chest, his eyes tearing from the pleasure and his mouth hanging open, wet with drool.

Yeah, Sousuke definitely doesn’t mind helping Makoto out, not one bit.


End file.
